El lado obscuro de Sailor Moon: El inicio
by M. Chiba
Summary: Capitulo final, ahora ella ha decidido que la unica manera que esten juntos para siempre es despertar el lado mas malo que un guerrero pudiese tener, el lado que hasta la persona mas bondadosa alberga en sí: ha despertado el lado obscuro de Sailor Moon
1. Antecedentes

"_**El lado obscuro de Sailor Moon: El inicio"**_

**Nota: **todos los personajes presentados aquí (a excepción de algunos que aparecerán conforme avanza la historia) son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Capitulo 1

"Antecedentes"

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo? – Decía una chica de cabello negro con cierta preocupación-

- Si – respirando hondo- en su casa encontré esto – sacando un sobre de su bolsa –

- Oigan chicas, todos la están esperando y Darien ya está un poco molesto. – decía una rubia que regresaba de adentro de la iglesia –

- Dame la carta Lita – decía una Amy muy nerviosa –

- Toma – le decía Lita impaciente –

- A ver… – decía Amy mientras leía la carta que contenía ese sobre – es para él… - molesta - ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?

- ¿De qué hablas? – le pregunto Mina –

- Si Amy ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto Rei –

- Acaso ella… - decía Lita casi a punto de llorar –

- ¿Te refieres a que…? ¡Es una tonta! – dijo Rei furiosa –

- ¿Y entonces qué le vamos a decir a Darien? – Dijo Mina con su voz triste – Él va a sufrir demasiado…

- ¿Quién va a sufrir? – Interrumpía Darien – Por cierto, ¿Por qué no llega?

- Yo… perdón Darien – llorando –

- ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Darien –

- Esto es para ti – dijo Amy mientras le daba una carta a Darien –

- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo Darien enojado y con una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla – ella…

Había pasado un año de la pelea contra Galaxia y que ésta había llegado a su fin, y ya nadie temía que un nuevo enemigo llegara a atacar de nueva cuenta a la tierra ya que por primera vez en todas sus vidas las sailors podían asegurar que la paz y la felicidad predominarían desde ese día y todos los que le seguían, pero, ¿acaso era cierto eso?, ¿podían jurar solemnemente que nada interrumpiría los planes que ya se habían hecho? Pues todos tenían por hecho que esta vez Serena y Darien si se casarían, sin embargo, algo echaría a perder la poca felicidad que se había tenido hasta entonces y eso sería el inicio del fin...

Una semana antes…

Mina: -emocionada- ¡A Serena le va a dar mucha alegría!

Amy: -dudosa- ¿Creen que esto sea una buena idea?

Mina: Si, si tu tranquila

Rei: ¿Además que podría pasar?

Amy: No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…

Lita: ¿Sabes?, ella se va a casar y creo que con eso ya te puedes tranquilizar, ¿no Amy?

Amy: Si pero no toman en cuenta el hecho de que él no sabe que se van a casar…

Mina: Ya ya ya, basta de todo esto, ¡ahí viene Serena!, Lita avísales a los chicos que estén listos

Serena: -entrando a la habitación- ¡Hola chicas!

Lita: ¡Hola amiga Serena!, pasa, toma asiento.

Serena: Bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Cuál es esa sorpresa que me tenían?

Mina. Cierra los ojos

Serena: -Cerrando sus ojos- Ya los cerré, ¿y ahora qué?

Rei: -emocionada- ¡Ábrelos!

Serena: ¿Chicos?, ¡Chicos, pero que sorpresa verlos de nueva cuenta! –decía emocionada y sorprendida-

Taiki: Pues ya ves, nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustaba el ser famosos y decidimos regresar.

Yaten: Así es, además de que este planeta nos enamoró completamente.

Mina: ¡No es genial! –Dijo sin esconder su gran emoción-

Serena: ¡No saben qué alegría me da el verlos!

Seiya: -corriendo a abrazar a Serena- ¡A mí me da mucho gusto el verte de nueva cuenta Bombón!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la reacción de Seiya, pues a pesar de que él estuvo alejado de ella, se podía notar que aun seguí sintiendo lo mismo por ella a pesar del tiempo y la distancia; en eso el ruido del teléfono saco a todos de esa linda estampa logrando que Seiya se separara de Serena.

Rei: ¿Hola?, ¡Ah que tal Darien! –mirando a Serena- Sí, aquí esta, perfecto, yo le digo, nos vemos, adiós Darien –Colgando el teléfono-

Lita: ¿Qué era lo que quería Darien?

Rei: Me dijo que te fue a buscar a tu casa, pero que tu madre le dijo que estarías aquí.

Serena: Que raro, ¿para qué me necesitará?

Rei: Pues a mí me dijo que iban a salir a no sé donde, a comprar no se qué; ¡no me digas que se te olvido! –Con gotitas en la cabeza-

Serena: -con una mano en la cabeza- ¡No, como crees!, lo que pasa es que hoy tenemos que ir a recoger su traje.

Taiki: ¿Traje?

Yaten: ¿Acaso habrá alguna fiesta?

Mina: Sí, así es.

Lita: ¡Y una muy grande y esperada!

Serena: Lo que pasa es que… ¡en una semana me caso! –dijo muy emocionada-

Taiki: ¡pues muchas felicidades!

Yaten: ¡Nos alegramos por ti!, o no Seiya, ¿Seiya?

Seiya: -desconcertado- Sí, que alegría me da, no solo por ti también por Darien, ya era justo que tuvieran la fortuna de ser felices, me da mucha satisfacción el verte… feliz.

Amy: Perdón por la tardanza, pero como nadie me quiso ayudar me demore un poco más, pero aquí están los bocadillos.

Serena: ¡Que bien, panecillos!

Todos pasaban un rato agradable, claro, menos Seiya a quien la noticia no le sentó nada bien, pero que podía esperar si ya sabía que el destino de Serena era el estar al lado de Darien el resto de sus vidas, aunque Seiya hubiera dado lo que fuera por ser é quien ocupara el lugar de Darien, mas no era así y eso era lo que le hacía sentir desdichado…

Lita: Creo que ya llegaron por ti Serena.

Serena: Así es, bueno chicos me dio mucho gusto el verlos, espero que me acompañen en mi boda, chicas, después les hablo, adiós.

Todos: ¡Adiós Serena!

_Afuera del templo…_

Darien: ¡Hola preciosa! –Dándole un beso en la boca- ¿lista?

Serena: Sí, vamos –tomándolo del brazo-

Darien: ¿Que te parece si después de ir por el traje vamos al cine?

Serena: ¡Me parece estupendo!

_En algún lugar recóndito de la cuidad…_

_-Siento que ella está aquí, pero no sé dónde._

_-Tranquila, la encontraremos ella no podrá hacer nada sin sus poderes._

_-¿Y qué haremos con Azura?_

_-Esperaremos a que se recupere, y así ella se encargara de aniquilarla._

_-De acuerdo –dijo un poco molesta mientras desaparecía –_

_-¡Ahora nadie se interpondrá en mis planes!, sin estorbos y recuerdos del pasado, ella por fin desaparecerá y ¡yo me quedare con el poder de Cosmos!_


	2. Comienzan los problemas

Capitulo 2

"Comienzan los problemas"

_La tarde era muy hermosa, todas las parejas disfrutaban de la bella vista que el atardecer les brindaba, y entre todas ellas había una que pasaba el mejor de sus tantos momentos felices que dentro de poco tiempo se volverían eternos._

- No puedo creer que dentro de poco tú serás mi esposa, y con eso, nuestras vidas serán unidas para siempre – le decía Darien muy emocionado a Serena –

- Así es – contestaba Serena – pero yo quiero que ese tiempo se pase rápido para estar día y noche a tu lado – abrazándolo –

- ¿Sabes?, mi sueño es y siempre será estar a tu lado, para siempre, por toda la eternidad, hasta el final de los tiempos – contestaba Darien –

_**Eres lo que pedía,**_

_**Lo que mi alma vacía**_

_**Quería sentir,**_

_**Eres lo que tanto esperaba,**_

_**Lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí**_

-¿De verdad Darien?, yo también deseo eso, y sabes, a tu lado soy muy, pero muy feliz, créeme, jamás sería feliz con otra persona que no fueras tú… además el estar a tu lado me hace inmensamente feliz.

_**Eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**El destino lo sabia **_

_**Y hoy te puso ante mí**_

- Y además, si en otra vida me volviera a encontrar contigo, no lo dudaría ni un instante y me casaría de nueva cuenta – decía Serena con mucha seguridad –

_**Y cada vez que miro al pasado **_

_**Es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí**_

_**Tú has llegado a encender**_

_**Cada parte de mi alma**_

_**Cada espacio de mi ser**_

_**Ya no tengo corazón**_

_**Ni ojos para nadie**_

_**Sólo para ti**_

_**Sólo para ti**_

_**Sólo para ti**_

_**Sólo para ti**_

-¿Hablas enserio Serena?, pues entonces yo haría lo mismo, y aunque reencarnáramos miles de veces yo seguiría amándote locamente -besándola- porque solo a ti te amo, solo a ti. Jamás imaginaria mi vida sin ti.

_**Eres todo lo que pedía**_

_**Lo que no conocía **_

_**Y que en ti descubrí.**_

- ¡Miren a estos tortolitos!, - decía Mina con ojos de estrella – ¡Se ven tan tiernos!

- ¡Mina! – decían todos al unísono –

- Lo siento… ¡Pero es la verdad!

- ¡Hola chicos! – decía Lita –

- Perdón por interrumpir – se disculpaba Amy –

- ¡Hola chicas! – les respondía Serena –

- No hay problema, ¿ocurre algo? – preguntó Darien –

- No, lo que pasa es que queremos que Serena nos acompañe al centro comercial. – dijo Rei –

-¿Acaso van de compras?, ¿Qué no habían ido hace dos días? – decía Darien –

- No, lo que pasa es que… - dijo Amy sin poder terminar la frase –

- ¡pues ya ves como somos nosotras, hubo cosas que se nos olvido comprar y pues!… ¡ya sabes! – decía Mina interrumpiendo a Amy –

- ¡Vamos déjame acompañarlas! – decía suplicante Serena –

- Si y además no tardando la vas a tener ¡todos los días! – decía Lita sin pensar en su comentario –

- Esta bien, ¡vallan y diviértanse! – respondía Darien sonrojado por el comentario de Lita –

- Eres un amor, ¡adiós! – se despedía Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla –

- ¡Gracias Darien! – decía Rei –

- ¡Vamos! ¡Démonos prisa! – decía Lita apurada –

- ¡Te quiero! – decía Serena mientras se alejaba –

- Igual yo, cuídate. – le respondía Darien con una linda sonrisa –

_En el centro comercial…_

-¿Y qué piensan comprar? – preguntaba Serena –

- Nada, no vamos a comprar nada. – decía Mina despreocupada mirando por todos lados –

-¿Entonces a que venimos?

- Lo que pasa es que los Three Lights darán un concierto aquí, por lo de su regreso. – le respondía Lita –

-Y nos invitaron, además Seiya quería que vinieras. – añadía Rei –

- Sigo creyendo que no estuvo nada bien el habérselo ocultado a Darien. – decía Amy un poco disgustada –

- Amy tiene razón, Darien se va a molestar conmigo.

- Tranquila, disfruta el concierto y tu Amy, no seas aguafiestas, ¿quieres? – decía Mina –

_Más tarde…_

- Se me olvido decirle a Serena que mañana no podre estar con ella, a lo mejor y ya está en su casa, iré a verla. – decía Darien mientras salía de su departamento –

_En el centro comercial…_

- ¡Estuvo fantástico el concierto! – decía eufórica Mina –

- ¡Estuvieron geniales! – le seguía Rei –

- Pero como no lo vamos a hacer bien… - decía Yaten –

- Si esto es lo que no gusta y por lo que regresamos. – completaba Taiki –

- ¿Y Serena? – preguntaba Lita –

- A lo mejor debe de estar con Seiya, pues si no lo han notado ninguno de los dos está – dijo Amy con cierta molestia –

_En la fuente de sodas…_

- Y dime, ¿te gusto el concierto? – decía Seiya sin dejar de mirar a Serena –

- Si, estuvo genial, lleno de luces y todo eso, sí me gustó – le contestó Serena sonriendo –

- Entonces en unos días te casas… Darien te debe de amar mucho ¿verdad?

- Si, tanto o más que yo – decía Serena suspirando – pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Mira, ahí vienen todos – decía Seiya cambiando el tema – Creo que apenas se dieron cuenta de que no estábamos – riendo –

- ¿Dónde se habían metido? – Decía Mina preocupada más por Seiya que por la misma Serena –

- ¡Los estábamos buscando! – decía Rei –

- Sí, pensamos que te habías robado a la novia – decía Yaten riendo –

- Solo vinimos por una soda, solo eso decía Seiya sonrojado –

- Lo sentimos – se disculpaba Serena –

- Bueno, ya pasó, solo queríamos decirte que ya nos retiramos – dijo Rei –

- Perfecto, me voy con ustedes. – decía Serena mientras se levantaba –

- Si quieres yo te llevo a tu casa, por favor no seas mala ¿sí? – le dijo Seiya a Serena –

- Entonces me voy con Seiya Rei. – dijo Serena –

- Bueno, nos vemos chicos, adiós. – se despidieron las chicas –

- Adiós chicas. – decían Taiki y Yaten –

_En el camino Serena y Seiya no dejaban de platicar sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella sin imaginarse las consecuencias que Seiya le traería a Serena con su acción…_

- Bueno… gracias por haberme traído a mi casa, te lo agradezco.

- No es nada, me gusto el haber platicado contigo, ¿Serena?

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me preguntaba si a lo mejor… te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo mañana… solo tú y yo.

- ¿Mañana?, pues no sé si tenga planes con Darien, pero… no ahora que lo recuerdo no, no tengo nada planeado, acepto.

- Entonces al medio día, ¿en el parque te parece bien?

- ¡Claro!

_Mientras tanto Darien escuchaba esa conversación recargado en un coche que estaba parado en la casa de Serena el cual no era visible desde la perspectiva de Serena y Seiya debido a la penumbra de la noche._

- _Creo que no vale la pena quedarme mañana – _pensó Darien _–_ Buenas noches

– dijo en un tono molesto –

- ¡Hola Darien! – dijo Serena mientras corría a abrazarlo –

- ¿Y cómo te fue en el centro comercial? – le pregunto a Serena ignorando la presencia de Seiya –

- Muy bien – respondía Serena con una sonrisa de nervios –

- Si además, el concierto fue todo un éxito, ¿verdad Serena? – decía emocionado Seiya –

- ¡Valla así que fueron a un concierto y no de compras! – decía Darien mirando a Serena –

- ¿Compras?, ¡no!, yo le dije a las chicas que fueran. – intervenía Seiya que no se daba cuenta del enorme error que estaba cometiendo –

- ¿Enserio?, ¡Que bien!, - dijo Darien sarcásticamente – Entonces te divertiste mucho, ¿no Serena?, ahora comprendo el porqué no traes contigo ni una sola bolsa de compras.

- Déjame explicarte… - decía Serena al ver que Darien ya estaba molesto – Verás… lo que pasó fue que…

- No, mejor ya no digas nada – decía Darien interrumpiendo a Serena –

- Gracias Seiya, nos vemos. – dijo Serena con cierta molestia debido a la indiscreción de éste –

- Está bien, adiós Bombón, Darien.

- Si adiós – respondía enojado – Valla, veo que ya hiciste planes para mañana, y yo que pensaba no asistir a la convención para quedarme todo el día contigo…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- ¿A qué crees tú que vine?, ¿a ver como ese trata de conquistarte tan descaradamente? – Decía Darien moviendo su cabeza negativamente – ¡Vamos Serena! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de eso?

- ¡No te enojes por favor! – decía Serena tomándolo de las manos –

- ¡Es que tu sabes perfectamente que él no es santo de mi devoción, y no me gusta, es más me pone furioso el verlo cuando se acerca a ti! – decía Darien gritando –

- Si quieres le digo que se cancela lo de mañana, pero no te enojes, ¿quieres? – decía suplicante Serena que estaba atemorizada por la reacción de Darien –

- ¡Para qué si no voy a estar! – le decía Darien aún molesto –

- Pero tú dijiste… - decía Serena casi a punto de llorar –

- Sí lo sé, lo sé – decía Darien viendo como Serena estaba a punto de llorar – Perdón princesa, no debí haber hecho todo esto – respirando hondo – Pero compréndeme.

- No perdóname tú a mí, no debí haber aceptado su compañía, lo siento – decía Serena secándose las lágrimas –

- Será mejor que me valla – dijo Darien alejándose de Serena – Adiós.

- ¡Te amo, no lo olvides! – le decía al oído mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas –

- Adiós Serena –dijo mientras se separaba de ella y acto seguido subía a su moto –

- Darien… - decía Serena con cierta tristeza en su voz –

_Darien por primera vez sintió algo dentro de él que no le daba mucha confianza, la aparición de Seiya no era un buen augurio, presentía algo malo pues con el simple hecho de pensarlo le erizaba la piel al grado de sentir miedo, un miedo que le calaba los huesos; además había discutido con Serena, a quien nunca le había gritado y menos hecho llorar, eso le dolía demasiado y por más que quería que no sucediera de nueva cuenta, estaba equivocado, pues esa discusión era sólo la punta del iceberg…_


	3. ¿Juntos por siempre?

Capitulo 3

"¿Juntos por siempre?"

_En el parque el sol brillaba como nunca, había gente por doquier, los niños corrían alegremente mientras que Serena pasaba un rato agradable en lo que cabía, pues aun seguía recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior…_

- ¿Otro helado? – preguntaba Seiya –

- ¿uhm?, ¡Ah sí por favor! – Contestaba Serena quien estaba un poco distraída –

- Entonces ahora vengo – decía Seiya pero se detuvo – ¿del mismo sabor?

- Si del mismo – sonriendo –

_Un momento después…_

- Aquí está tu… - decía Seiya, acto seguido tropezó y quedó a escasos centímetros de Serena – helado Serena – dijo casi a punto de besarla –

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo alguien interrumpiendo –

- Amy, hola. – decía Serena mientras se alejaba de Seiya –

- ¡Que gusto verte!, ¿dime que es lo que haces aquí? – decía Seiya un poco incomodo –

- Ajá… - dijo Amy un poco sarcástica – Pues lo que pasa es que asistí a una convención de medicina, a la que me invitó Darien y por cierto no lo vi por ningún lado, pero en fin, despues decidi dar un pequeño paseo por aquí hasta que los vi y decidi venir a saludar.

- ¿Entonces Darien no fue? – decía Serena preocupada –

- Pues yo no lo vi… creo que será mejor el retirarme, tengo que comprar algunos libros para estudias así que nos vemos chicos, sigan divirtiéndose, adiós. – dijo Amy mientras se retiraba –

- ¿No fue? ¿Pero por que? – se decía Serena así misma – Será mejor ir a verlo, ¿Qué tal si algo le ocurrió?, Seiya perdón pero me tengo que ir. – decía Serena apurada –

- Si Bombon vete, no te preocupes, fue un placer haber estado un rato contigo.- decía Seiya al ver truncada su salida con Serena –

- Adiós – decía Serena retirándose rápidamente – Y de nuevo, ¡lo siento!

_Serena estaba confundida, pues creía que Darien se encontraba en aquella convención, pero si no había asistido, ¿entonces donde estaba?..._

_En el depto. de Darien…_

_Darien se encontraba en la terraza con una telaraña de confusiones en su cabeza, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado con Serena su corazón sentía un gran miedo, pues temía perder a la mujer de su vida y a la que tanto amaba, a lo mejor sólo una noche bastaba para que Serena cambiara de opinión con respecto a sus sentimients, a la boda, pero más con respecto a él mismo, cosa que le preocupaba. Asi sumergido en sus pensamientos corrió a abrir la puerta pues alguien tocaba desesperadamente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Serena parada frente a él…_

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debías estar con Seiya? – preguntaba Darien en un tono irónico –

- Me dijiste que no estarías – decía Serena mientras entraba al departamento de Darien – Y olvida a Seiya ¿quieres?

- Esta bien, y decidi no ir porque no me sentía con animos.

- Pero entonces porque no me djiste que no irias, asi yo hubiera venido antes. – decía Serena mientras lo veía tiernamente –

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – decía Darien acercándose a Serena para darle un beso en la frente –

- La que quieras. – tomando a Darien de las manos –

- ¿Me amas Serena?

- Si… y si preguntas cuanto, te responderé "hasta el infinito"; si preguntas si te dejaría, la respuesta seria "por nada, ni por nadie", ¿con eso aclaro tus dudas? – Decía Serena con esa sonrisa que siempre la caracterizó – ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan inseguro amor?

- Es que creo que apresure demasiado la boda y pues…

- Para nada fue apresurada esta boda.- dijo Serena poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios –

- Por favor déjame continuar, sé que me amas, pero dime: ¿Qué es lo que te ofresco?

- Darien, no te entiendo…

- Sí, que es lo que te ofresco, ¿alguna ves lo has pensado? Como Endymion te ame hasta la muerte; como Tuxedo Mask te salve en varias ocasiones del enemigo; e incluso como el Rey Endymion te daría una vida plena, con hijos, una vida feliz… ¿pero qué diablos te ofrezco yo, Darien Chiba?, ¿Qué es lo que te ofresco para que estes a mi lado? – Finalizó mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla derecha –

- ¿Quieres que te diga que es lo que me ofreces en este momento? – tomando con ambas manos el rostro de Darien y secando su lágrima – Está bien, en estos momentos me ofreces el amor mas puro, bondadoso y tierno que una chica puede anhelar en todo el universo – besándolo – Y además no podía estar mas agradecida por tener al hombre mas perfecto del mundo, con sus pequeños defectos y sus gigantescas virtudes, y lo vuelvo a repetir, te amo, te amo, ¡te amo! – Repetía gritando y abrazándolo – Y si temes que te puedo dejar por alguien más… no lo pienses pues sólo a ti te amo tontito.

- Perdón por haber pensado eso… - decía Darien un poco más tranquilo – Pero en ocasiones algunas cosas me hacen pensar esto…

- Ya no pienses en eso ¿si?, ¿que te parece si mejor para compensar el dia no salimos a ningún lado y nos quedamos a ver alguna película aquí?

- Me parece estupendo amor.

- ¿Y qué te gustaría comer?

- ¿No me digas que vas a cocinar? – dijo Darien sorprendido –

- Si usted lo quiere, ¡puedo cocinar!

- ¿Mejor ordenamos algo?

- ¿Qué tan mal cocino? – decía Serena triste –

- ¿Pizza? Es que no quiero que te ensusies tus lindas manos – dijo Darien mientras besaba las manos de Serena – ¿entonces?

- Esta bien, pizza, pero yo escojo la película ¿si?

- _Estuvo cerca – _pensó Darien _– _como quieras mi princesa.

_Un dia después…_

_Todos estaban en la iglesia esperando solamente a Serena, a Darien y a Amy, ¿la razon?, debían ensallar para el dia de la boda, asi nada saldría mal, pero como ninguno de los principales aparecia decidieron darse un ligero descanso._

- ¿Creen que se les haya olvidado? – decía Lita quien jugaba con el listón del pelo de Mina –

- De Serena si puede esperarse, pero de Amy, o de Darien… nunca. – decía Mina –

- No se ni para que te acompañe Taiki… - decía Yaten mientras ojeaba una revista –

- Tranquilo, creo que aquí algo va a pasar y creeme, algo muy serio.

_En el parque… _

- Y bien Amy, ¿de que me querías hablar?, cuando me hablaste por teléfono te escuche un poco preocupada, y pues me pusiste a pensar mas cuando me dijiste que era sobre Serena – decía Darien –

- Darien, se que esto no te va a gustar, pero creo que la llegada de Seiya no te va a traer nada bueno, ni a ti ni a Serena.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Darien confundido –

- Creo que Seiya quiere quitarte a Serena a costa de todo, ¿recuerdas aquel dia de la convención?, pues si no es porque yo interrumpí el la… la… - decía Amy mientras algunas lagrimas empezaban a surcar por su rostro –

- ¿La qué Amy? – preguntaba alterado Darien –

- ¡La hubiera BESADO! – Gritó Amy –, créeme, es lo que el quería, asi que debes tener mas cuidado con él, o puede que te quite a Serena… yo… yo tenía ese presentimiento, lo tenia. Y él solo pensar que se trunque su boda… ustedes son mis amigos y los aprecio mucho, es por eso que te lo digo – finalizó mientras lloraba amargamente –

- Tranquila Amy, eso no va a pasar, lo sé. – decía Darien mientras la abrazaba para consolar su llanto –

_Entonces justamente cuando ellos estaban abrazados Serena pasaba, pues se le había hecho tarde para el ensayo, y así cuando ella se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos y lo que ocurría sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas, sus piernas temblaban, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, le faltaba el aire pero aun así decidió acercarse para poder aclarar lo que parecía ser un engaño visual…_

- ¿Sabes?, yo también siento lo mismo que tú, es por eso que voy a hablar con Serena, le haré entender esto y espero que ella me pueda comprender o de lo contrario no podremos ser felices.- le decía Darien a Amy –

_El haber escuchado eso le aniquilaba el corazón a Serena, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, y sin dudarlo corrió sin rumbo, lo único que quería era borrar esas palabras de su mente y de su corazón…_

_En el lago…_

- ¡que bello atardecer! _Como me gustaría que Serena estuviera aquí _– pensó Seiya – Lástima que ella ya sea feliz al lado del hombre que ama. ¿Acaso la chica que esta alla no es Serena? – Dijo mientras la chica se acercaba a donde él estaba – ¿Bombón?, ¿Qué… pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras Bombón?

- Me engañaron, mi mejor amiga me engaño, y lo peor es que jamás me di cuenta, ahora que voy a hacer, los dos me engañaron, y yo crei en las palabras de Darien… ahora es como me doy cuenta de que solo eso fueron, palabras, solo palabras. – decía Serena llorando amargamente –

- Tranquila, aquí estoy yo – decía Seiya abrazando a Serena – Desahógate conmigo, déjame consolarte, por favor.

_En la iglesia…_

- ¿Acaso no ha llegado Serena?- decía Darien quien llegaba con Amy –

- No, y créeme, nos está preocupando demasiado. – respondía Rei –

- Si y lo peor es que ya está oscureciendo… - decía Lita –

- Ya estoy aquí ¿podemos empezar? pues tengo otras cosas que hacer - decía Serena interrumpiendo –

- ¿Estas bien?, te veo rara… - le preguntó Amy –

- ¿Vamos a ensayar o no? – dijo Serena ignorando lo que Amy le había dicho –

_Todos veían extrañados a Serena, pues su comportamiento era inusual, y podían asegurar que algo la molestaba y mucho como para ponerla en ese estado._

- Nos tenias preocupados amor… pensamos que algo te había ocurrido. – Decía Darien tiernamente para calmarla un poco –

- Tranquilo – decía Seiya dirigiéndose a Darien – Estuvo conmigo, así que no te preocupes, que mientras esté conmigo nada le pasará.

- Así es Darien el estuvo todo este tiempo conmigo, gracias Seiya, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti – decía con cierto descaro para herir a Darien –

- ¿Te ocurre algo? – dijo Darien en un tono molesto –

- ¡Sí, si me ocurre! – dijo Serena mientras salía corriendo de la iglesia –

- Lo ves – decía Taiki – Y puedo asegurarte que Seiya tuvo algo que ver en todo esto…

- Ahora si nuestro hermano metió la pata… - decía Yaten preocupado –

- ¡Espera! – decía Darien que corría tras Serena –

- Déjala necesita estar sola.- dijo Seiya –

- ¿De cuando a acá sabes lo que necesita? – decía Darien acercándose retadoramente a Seiya –

- ¡Desde que tú no te preocupas por ella! – respondiéndole de la misma manera –

- Tranquilos los dos, ahora lo que importa es Serena – decía Rei que se metía en medio de los dos –

- Tienes razón Rei – decía Darien mientras se tranquilizaba – Será mejor dejarla sola.

- Seiya vámonos. – decía Taiki al ver lo que había ocurrido –

- Pero… ¿Y Serena? – decía Seiya con cierta preocupación –

- Creo que ya causaste más problemas de los que debías. – le reprochaba Yaten – Además Darien se encargará de todo.

_Darien no__ sabia__ que hacer pues no comprendía la reacción de Serena, en cuanto a lo que Amy le había dicho le carcomía el corazón con el simple hecho de pensarlo pues si era cierto lo que ella decía, Seiya ya le había tomado ventaja pues mientras el peleaba con Serena a causa de Seiya, éste la consolaba por cosas que él mismo había ocasionado…_


	4. confusión

Bueno...... despues de reestructurar esta historia aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo, se que a lo mejor les intriga lo que sucederá, pero creanme que me estoy esfrozando por hacer de esta historia una buena y que cuando llegue a su fin les deje un lindo sabor de boca.........

Y aquí tienen el:

Capitulo 4

"Confusion"

_Los días transcurrían y faltaba poco para la boda, solo había un inconveniente : las discusiones de Darien y Serena eran cada vez mas frecuentes y mas intensas, el causante: Seiya, además de que Serena estaba muy confundida con lo de Darien y Amy, por lo que siempre tenia que recurrir a Seiya para que la consolara, lo cual estaba causando cierta confusión en sus sentimientos ya que sentía algo muy lindo por Seiya, pero anhelaba con fuerzas que lo que había visto fuera algo sin importancia, que Amy lloraba por algún motivo y que Darien como buen amigo que era solo la consolaba; mas temia que no era asi porque lo que Darien le decía a Amy a cerca de que hablaría con ella cambiaba rotundamente las cosas…_

_En la habitación de Serena…_

- Oye Luna. – decía Serena –

- Si, dime.

- ¿Que harias si un dia tu corazón sintiera algo que antes no sentía y que te dieras cuenta de que estas a punto de cometer un grave error?

- No se a que te refieres, no te entiendo, Serena explícate.

- Olvídalo Luna… olvídalo.

- Yo solo te diría que siguieras lo que te dicta el corazón… sea lo que sea que me hayas dicho – decía Luna sonriendo – Pues no hay mejor consejero que tu propio corazón.

- Gracias Luna… será mejor que me distraiga un poco, luego regreso.

- Está bien Serena pero no vayas a olvidar que hoy es la cena con las chicas.

- No lo hare, adiós. – dijo mientras salía de la habitación –

_En el parque…_

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces Seiya? – decía Yaten –

- Si, tan solo mírate, miralos a ellos, solo ve lo que haces y recapacita, por favor. – le suplicaba Taiki –

- No se de que me están hablando – dijo desentendido Seiya – Además en unos días me ire, porque no pienso quedarme a ver como Bombon comete un grave error casándose con ese mentiroso.

- ¡No digas locuras! – Decía Yaten tomando sin importancia lo que Seiya había dicho – Pero espero que no hagas una locura, como querete robar a la novia o algo asi…

- Creeme que lo eh pensado.- decía Seiya en un tono distante, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lado –

- ¡No por favor!, no nos asustes ¿quieres?, solo piensa en el daño que causaras si haces una locura de esa índole – decía molesto Taiki quien se levantaba y se retiraba de ahí –

- Piénsalo bien hermano – dijo Yaten quien siguió a Taiki –

_Seiya solo podía pensar en una sola persona: Serena, sabia por lo que ella estaba pasando y no podía dejarla sola, pero, ¿que mas hacer si ella decidia seguir al lado de Darien?, él no podía hacer nada mas._

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, yo te hacia arreglando los últimos detalles de tu boda, pues no te has arrepentido ¿cierto?, y menos has hablado con Darien para aclarar eso, ¿o me equivoco? – decía Seiya –

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Serena sentándose al lado de Seiya – ¡No puedo soportarlo más!, ya no puedo Seiya, ayúdame por favor – abrazándolo –

- ¿Qué sucede Bombón?, ¿Pasa algo con Darien?, ¿Te hizo algo?

- No, no es él, bueno, somos ambos… pero lo que quiero decirte es con respecto a mí… y a ti – decía Serena confundida –

- ¿A qué te refieres?, Serena, me estas preocupando.

- Yo… yo ¡¡estoy enamorada de ti!! no se como, ni cuando pero lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero – abrazándolo - y no se que hacer.

_**Solo y tan triste estoy como un viejo piano**_

_**Tan leal y sin saber donde despierto sin rumbo**_

_**Porque el litro de vodka eh bebido ayer**_

_**Y una rubia en mi cama siempre me espera**_

_**Tal ves salida del cine que te hace morir si las ves.**_

_Esas palabras eran lo que Seiya siempre esperó escuchar, y sin dudarlo mas beso a Serena como siempre deseo hacerlo, con esa calidez y ternura que ella se merecía, haciendo ese beso algo tierno, temeroso y lleno de amor de él hacia ella y quien sabe a lo mejor de ella hacia él…_

_**Cuando hablamos por fin del luchar y el vivir**_

_**Del amor que tu sientes por mi**_

_**La verdad es, yo no soy nadie sin ti**_

_**Quiero tener tu amor entre nidos de rosas**_

_**Y olvidar por ti eso es lo que hare **_

_**Cerca de ti ser tu nombre**_

_**Ser tu sombra**_

_**Beber tu amor en tu cama de rosas**_

- Espera – decía Seiya con cierta duda – ¿Qué pasara con Darien?

- No sé, no sé, no puedo pensar, tengo en mi cabeza una terrible confusión…

- Tranquila, entonces solucionaremos esto juntos ¿si?

- No creo que le duela – decía Serena llorando – A lo mejor y nos lo agradece, al final de cuentas creo que él no me amaba como decía.

- Ahora lo que más importa es que tú me quieres, solo eso es lo que me importa más a mí. – Dijo Seiya susurrándole al oído – Te quiero Serena, te quiero.

_**Para que la vida no te pese tanto **_

_**hare una maleta con tus desencantos**_

_**Y la mandare de viaje muy lejos **_

_**para que las penas no nublen el cielo**_

_**para que la risa te brille de nuevo **_

_**pintare las tardes de un azul intenso**_

_**Y atare un rayo de sol en tu pelo **_

_**Para que no temas al frio en invierno**_

_**Para que explicarte que te quiero tanto**_

_**Y que no puedo verte llorar**_

- Yo también te quiero, pero ¿sabes?, me siento rara diciendo esto.

- No te preocupes, te acostumbraras. – decía Seiya con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad –

_**Sabes que hoy me quedo **_

_**Y mañana lo hago de nuevo**_

_**Yo no me voy a marchar**_

- Además no sé como lo van a tomar las chicas, ¡mis padres!, eso es lo que me inquieta, no los quiero lastimar

- Todo va a salir bien, pues has tomado una buena decisión al decidirte por mí.

- ¡Dios mío, la cena!, se me había olvidado por completo la cena – decía Serena – ¡Cómo la pude olvidar! Tengo que irme…

- Entonces anda, ve a la cena, diviértete – dijo Seiya besándole la frente – yo te buscare después, y no olvides que pase lo que pase yo no te dejaré sola, porque te amo.

- No lo olvidare Seiya, jamás.

_En la casa de Serena…_

- Estoy lista, ¿Cómo me veo Luna? – preguntaba Serena –

- Como una princesa.

- No me veo como una, ¡¡soy una princesa!!

- Anda baja antes de que te lo creas más. – decía Luna con una gotita en su cabeza –

_Todos estaban esperando solo que bajara Serena, quien al bajar dejo muy impresionados a todos pues el vestido que traía puesto se le veía hermoso a pesar de que era un sencillo vestido rosa atado a su cuello, dejaba mostrar que ya era toda una linda mujer…_

- ¡pero mira lo hermosa que estas hija mía! – decía el Sr. Kenji –

- Ya Darien deja de mirarla así, ¡no ves que la asustas! – decía la siempre indiscreta de Mina –

- Lo siento, pero es que se ve muy hermosa…

- ¿Podemos cenar ya? – dijo Serena en tono distante –

- Entonces pasemos a la mesa. – dijo Ikuko –

- ¿Te ocurre algo Serena? – dijo Rei –

- ¡No, nada! – respondió Serena sonriendo –

_Después de la cena…_

- Señora, mis felicitaciones por su comida, ¡¡estuvo suculenta!! – decía Mina –

- Ya Mina, además si sigues comiendo de esa forma no vas a entrar en el vestido – El comentario de Lita hizo estallar a carcajadas a todos, menos a Serena –

- Y dinos Darien ¿Estas nervioso? – decía Rei –

- Pues la verdad un poco.

- Y tu Serena, ¿Serena?

- Gracias mamá por la… cena, ¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué me miran así?

- Definitivamente, si está nerviosa – dijo Mina riendo –

_Todos estaban pasando un rato muy agradable, pero desafortunadamente tenían que retirarse…_

- Muchas gracias por la cena. – decía Lita –

- Si estuvo deliciosa – agradecía Amy –

- A ver que otro día de estos hacen otra eh. – dijo Mina –

- ¡Ay Mina!, muchas gracias por todo. – decía Rei –

- Será mejor que yo me retire también, gracias por todo, Serena – Dándole un beso en la mejilla – te amo.

- Yo… también. – le respondió distante –

_Y así todos se retiraban, la familia de Serena ya estaba durmiendo, sin embrago ella estaba sentada en su cama recordando las palabras de Darien que si bien dudaba de ellas, sentía que de verdad las decía con el corazón en la mano, pero ya no podía creerle nada… ya no, porque ella había tomado una decisión y nada la haría dar marcha atrás ni siquiera todas las palabras más hermosas que Darien pudiera decir… _

_canciones:_

_cama de rosas - Bon Jovi_

_nadie se va a marchar - Noel Schjaris_


	5. La última noche

Capitulo 5

"La última noche"

_Todos descansaban plácidamente, algunos soñando con un anhelo por cumplirse, otros con algo que debían de solucionar o simple y sencillamente tratando de encontrar una forma para poder continuar con una farsa imposible de seguir…_

- No puedo dormir – decía Serena sentándose en la orilla de su cama – falta poco para que amanezca… será mejor que vaya a caminar por ahí, a lo mejor y eso me aclara un poco mis ideas… - dijo mientras se cambiaba de ropa para salir –

- ¿A dónde vas? – decía Luna somnolienta y mirando el reloj – ¡¡Es demasiado temprano para que tú estés despierta!!

- Tranquila, sigue durmiendo Luna – decía Serena sonriendo – Yo luego regreso. – saliendo de la habitación –

_El sol se divisaba ligeramente por el horizonte, solo unos pequeños rayos alumbraban un camino inexplorado que poco a poco iba tornándose claro, al menos para Serena…_

- Creo que esto será lo mejor, no solo para mí, también para Darien… así sentirá lo que yo cuando lo vi con Amy – decía Serena mientras se detenía en la calle –

- ¡Valla que suerte el encontrarte!, tengo la solución para todo esto Serena, - decía un chico de pelo negro y largo atado en una cola de caballo –

- ¡¡Seiya!! Pensaba ir a buscarte – abrazándolo –

- No Bombón, debemos actuar como si nada por el momento.

- Bien, entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

_Y así Serena y Seiya hablaron durante mucho tiempo, el sol salía por completo y daba una deslumbrante luz, como anunciando un futuro para ambos…_

- ¿Entonces estás segura de esto? – decía Seiya –

- Si, esto es lo que quiero, y es lo que haré, si de algo estoy bien decidida es de esto.

- Entonces ahí estaré.

- Se puntual, adiós Seiya – besándolo – te quiero.

- Yo también – acariciando la mejilla de Serena – Adiós Bombón.

_En el templo…_

- ¿Entonces por eso fue que llegaste tarde el día del ensayo? – decía Lita –

- Si fue por eso. – contestaba Amy –

- ¿Y Darien que te dijo? – pregunto Rei –

- ¡Pues que le iba a dar una paliza! ¿O me equivoco? – decía Mina –

- No Mina… me dijo que él pensaba lo mismo, y que hablaría con Serena, pero creo que no lo ha hecho, yo creo que…

- Vamos Amy, ¡¡dinos que es lo que crees!! – dándole un sorbo a su soda –

- Creo que… ya es demasiado tarde – dijo Amy conteniendo el llanto – No sé si le hayan prestado atención al comportamiento de Serena desde que Seiya llegó…

- ¡¡tienes razón!! – decía Lita preocupada – Pero ella no es capaz, jamás haría algo así, o ¿tu qué piensas Rei?

- No… no sé qué decir – dijo pensativa – Serena es tan impredecible que no se qué… que decir… – saliendo de la habitación –

- ¿Y entonces que haremos chicas? – decía Mina con gran preocupación –

- Rogarle a Dios que todo salga bien, y que Serena no haga ninguna locura… - juntando sus manos –

_Horas después, en la casa de Serena…_

- ¡¡Buenas tardes Sra. Tsukino!! ¿Esta Serena? – preguntaba Darien –

- ¡¡Hola Darien!! Pasa, enseguida le digo que vienes a verla… o mejor pasa a verla, está en su habitación. – decía Ikuko –

- Muchas gracias, con su permiso.

- Todo debe quedar listo, no debo dejar nada para mañana… creo que es hora de que te quedes aquí… - dijo Serena mientras miraba una fotografía de ella y Darien –

- ¿Se puede? – decía Darien tocando la puerta –

- ¡Darien! ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió Serena cambiando la expresión de su rostro –

- Sólo quería verte – besando las manos de Serena- ¿Acaso tengo que esperar hasta mañana?

- No, Sólo lo digo por… nada, olvídalo.

- Además sólo venia un rato, pero si quieres me puedo ir – dijo comprensivamente –

- ¡No! Mejor quédate aquí conmigo o… o ¡ya se! ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque? – dijo Serena contenta –

- ¡estupenda idea amor!

_En el parque…_

- ¡¡Mira que hermosa está la noche!! – decía Darien con cierto brillo en sus ojos –

- Si… veras que mañana es un día hermoso – dijo con cierta melancolía –

- ¿Te puedo decir algo? – preguntó Darien –

- Te escucho… - sonriendo –

- Desde el primer momento en que te vi me enamoré perdidamente de ti, de tu sonrisa angelical, de esos lindos ojos azules – tocando el rostro de Serena – y me di cuenta de que tú eras y eres la persona con la cual quiero compartir eternamente mi vida. Cuando supe lo que nos ocurrió en el Milenio de Plata me dije a mi mismo que jamás, escúchame, jamás dejaría que nada ni nadie nos separara, incluso la muerte…

- shu… - decía Serena poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de Darien – No me digas nada mas, yo lo sé – le dijo con sus ojos cristalizados, como si quisiera llorar –

- Gracias princesa.

_**Hasta hoy me doy cuenta que la vida no es nada si no tengo tu mirada,**_

_**Ni siquiera imaginaba que me harías tanta falta **_

_**No sé qué es lo que pensaba…**_

- ¿Por qué? – decía Serena confundida –

- Por ser todo lo que amo, por tener todo lo que necesito, por amarme tanto o más que yo y por aceptar ser mi esposa y quedarte a mi lado para siempre – abrazandola – te amo Serena… 

_Serena no sabia que contestar, pues ¿Qué le iba a decir?, ¿Qué era lo que haría cuando Darien se enterara de todo? Lo único que quería era llorar por las palabras que Darien le había dicho pues jamás imagino que su destino, su futuro y su vida ya no fueran al lado de él, pero no había más que regalarle su ultimo día junto a ella, su ultimo dia de felicidad…_

- solo entiende que me estoy esforzando para que sonrias y seas feliz esta noche – dijo casi en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba –

- ¿dijiste algo amor? – decía mientras le correspondía el abrazo –

- Si, que quiero que seas feliz – con una lagrima en su rostro –

_**Mentiras piadosas no me vienen nada mal… no me vienen nada mal…**_

_En la casa de serena…_

- Gracias por traerme a mi casa Darien – decía Serena sonriendo –

- De nada amor, además quiero que descanses para que asi mañana te veas bellísima – tocando el mentón de Serena – porque mañana sera un dia especial para los dos.

- Sí, tienes razón, descansa Darien – metiéndose a su casa –

- ¿Serena?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Te amo – dándole un beso en la mejilla – Que descanses, adiós. – cerrando la puerta –

- ¡¡Lo siento pero yo no te puedo cerresponder!! – Llorando amargamente - ¡Demonios! ¡A pesar de lo que me hizo siento como si sus palabras fueran verdaderas! – Escribiendo en un papel – Yo se que entenderas, todos lo harán – secándose las lagrimas – lo harán… lo harán.

_**Creo que voy a enloquecer si no te vuelvo a ver…**_

_**Dime que mañana vendrás dime que no puedes vivir solo dimelo asi**_

_**y yo te creo solo quiero ser feliz**_

_**dime que te duele terminar**_

_**dime que te sientes muy mal**_

_**Mentiras piadosas no me vienen nada mal… no me vienen nada mal…**_

_Al otro día…_

- Hoy es el día – decía Serena mirándose en el espejo – mi vida será distinta.

- Hija mía, ¡¡ Estas preciosa!! – decía Ikuko con lagrimas en los ojos – Y pensar que hoy te casas.

- No llores mamá.

- Si, ya no lloraré – limpiándose sus lágrimas – Nosotros nos adelantamos, tú te vas con Sammy, la limosina no tarda en llegar.

- Está bien… ¿mamá?

- Dime hija.

- Te quiero mucho, también a papá y a Sammy, los quiero, no lo olviden ¿si?

- Bueno hija, parece que te irás lejos o algo así, mejor apúrate ¿quieres?

- Si Mamá.

_Un rato después…_

- ¡Date prisa Serena, ya está aquí la limosina!

- ¡Si ya estoy lista! – Bajando las escaleras – ¡Mi ramo! Sammy, está en mi habitación.

- ¡Hay Serena, ahora regreso!

- ¡¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar!!... – dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana y acto seguido salió de su casa –

- Ya aquí esta… tu… ramo… ¿dónde te metiste Serena? – dijo Sammy preocupado –

_En la iglesia…_

- ¡Mira ahí vienen Taiki y Yaten! – decía Lita señalándolos –

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Y Seiya? – preguntaba ansiosa Mina –

- Mmm, él no vendrá.- decía Yaten mirando a Taiki –

- ¿Acaso el chico que viene allá es Sammy? – dijo Rei –

- ¿No está Serena aquí? – dijo Sammy respirando agitadamente –

- No… - dijo Amy mirando a las demás –

- ¿La buscaste bien? – decía Lita preocupada –

- Si… - decía Sammy respirando hondo – Me dijo que se le había olvidado su ramo, yo fui por él y cuando bajé ya no estaba.

- ¿Acaso creen que…? – decía Mina –

- Creo que aquí está sucediendo algo raro… - añadía Taiki –

- Chicas… hay problemas… y graves… - decía Amy como si presintiera lo que iba a suceder –

**Continuara…**

Canción: "Mentiras piadosas"- Alejandra Guzman.


	6. ¿Qué pasó con nuestro amor?

**Hola!!!! Después de leer los pocos pero significativos reviews aquí les contestaré todas sus dudas y reviews…**

**Belenbells: **muchas gracias por tu consejo, la verdad si es más fácil escribir de la forma en que me sugeriste, lo que pasa es que así la tenía en una libreta, pues ahí fue donde plasmé esta historia, y pues la verdad se me ha hecho súper fácil… gracias!!!

**SerenaDulceStar: **Bueno… ¿por dónde empiezo? Ah!! Sí, me alegra que te guste mi historia, no es la primera que escribo pero si la que publico, créeme que con este cap. se aclararan un poco las dudas con respecto a que si Serena asistirá a la boda o no… y con respecto a tu indecisión de Seiya o Darien, déjame decirte que yo solo le soy fiel a Darien!!!! TEAM DARIEN 4EVER !! … Pero adoro a Seiya por el simple hecho de que se lleve a Serena y así quedarme con Darien xD jajajaja, en fin, espero que te siga gustando mi historia pues este cap. Es algo triste… o más bien súper triste… Saludos!!*

**Princess-serena-tsukino-any-17: **qué bueno que te guste mi fic, eso es señal de que voy bien jijiji ^^ espero que lo sigas leyendo… chaito!!

**Usagi Kou 21: **pues si quieres disipar tu confusión lee este cap., osea el 6 aquí es donde te darás cuenta de que nada es lo que parece ñaca ñaca xD y con respecto a con quien se quedará… mejor esperemos hasta el final. Saludos y besos!! ^^

**Zelene: **créeme que yo alguna vez me quede también muy picadísima con una que otra historia, y no desesperes que ya actualicé y aquí está en cap. 6, el cual estará muy bueno. Me despido y me alegra que te guste leer mi fic, adiosito ^^

Bueno… después de leer y contestar los reviews aquí les dejo el cap. Que mas me encanto escribir… es que adoro escribir escenas tristes y todo lo que conlleva xD, bien, sin más demora aquí está el:

Capitulo seis

"¿Qué pasó con nuestro amor?"

Todos estaban desesperados por la ausencia de Serena, aunque todavía no le decían nada a nadie las chicas seguían esperando a Lita quien decidida a aclarar sus sospechas decidió ir a la casa de Serena para finiquitar con las dudas que acechaban la conciencia colectiva de todos los que pensaban que la ausencia de Serena no era casualidad…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo? – decía Rei –

- Si… - decía Lita quien respiraba hondo – En su casa encontré esto – sacando un sobre de su bolsa –

- Oigan chicas, todos la están esperando y Darien está un poco molesto.- decía Mina quien regresaba de la iglesia –

- Dame la carta Lita – le decía una Amy nerviosa –

- Toma – decía Lita impaciente, acto seguido le dió la carta –

- A ver… – decía Amy mientras leía la carta que contenía ese sobre – Es para él… - molesta - ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntaba Mina –

- Si Amy ¿de qué hablas? – decía Rei –

- Acaso ella… - decía Lita casi a punto de llorar –

- ¿Te refieres a que…? ¡Es una tonta! – dijo Rei furiosa –

- ¿Y entonces qué le vamos a decir a Darien? – Dijo con voz triste – Él va a sufrir demasiado…

- ¿Quién va a sufrir? – Interrumpía Darien – Por cierto, ¿Por qué no llega?

_**No era necesario que te fueras así**_

_**Ni era necesario que lloraras por mí**_

_**Ni el beso disfrazado de ternura**_

_**Ni darle una esperanza a mi locura…**_

- Yo… perdón Darien – decía Lita llorando –

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntaba Darien –

_**No era necesario que me hicieras feliz**_

_**Ni era necesario que tuvieras que huir**_

_**No era necesario compartir tu amor**_

_**No era necesario este dolor…**_

- Esto es para ti – dijo Amy mientras le daba una carta a Darien –

- ¡No puede ser! – Dijo enojado y con una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla – ella… ¡¡ella se fue!! – Arrugando la carta – Me dejó para irse con él – sin poder contener el llanto – ¡¡Ahora entiendo el porqué ella se comportaba de esa forma!!

_**No era necesario dejarme así**_

_**Con este silencio no se a donde ir**_

_**No era necesario hacerme sentir**_

_**El cielo, el suelo en medio del fin…**_

- ¿Con Seiya? ¡Entonces era lo que creía! ¡Ya ven, se los dije! – decía Amy –

- Así es… - decía Darien limpiando sus lágrimas –

- Por eso ella estaba tan rara, Amy tenías razón. – deducía Rei –

- ¡Que tonta es! – decía Mina molesta –

- No Mina, nosotras fuimos las tontas – decía Lita con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro –

- ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – decía Darien dirigiéndose a Yaten y Taiki –

- Creo que sabemos dónde pueden estar – decía Taiki tratando de ayudar –

- ¡Sera mejor que nos demos prisa o será demasiado tarde! – decía Yaten –

- ¡¡Sí!! – contestaron todos –

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? Yo lo presentí pero no hice nada – se reprochaba Darien –

- ¡¡Vamos Darien, démonos prisa!! – decía Rei –

- Sí Rei, _Serena, no sé si te pueda perdonar _–_ pensó –_

_**No era necesario, no era necesario**_

_**Tener que vivir… muriendo por ti.**_

_**En el aeropuerto…**_

- Valla, tan solo faltan 15 minutos para irnos, por cierto ¿Cuál es nuestro destino? – preguntaba Serena –

- Tranquila, es una sorpresa ¿quieres comer algo?

- Sí, tengo hambre.

- Entonces ahora regreso.

- Bien aquí te espero…

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¡Date prisa Serena, ya está aquí la limosina!_

_- ¡Si ya estoy lista! – Bajando las escaleras – ¡Mi ramo! Sammy, está en mi habitación._

_- ¡Hay Serena, ahora regreso!_

_- ¡¡Pensé que no ibas a llegar!!... – dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana y acto seguido salió de su casa – Pensé que no llegarías – metiéndose al auto – ¿Trajiste la maleta?, no se te haya olvidado Seiya._

_- Si desde anoche la deje en el auto._

_- Fue una buena idea el que vinieras en la noche._

_- Si, afortunadamente nadie me vio cuando llegue, ahora vámonos, ya tengo los boletos, salimos en hora y media, solo paso por algo que se me olvidó y nos vamos ¿Qué te parece?_

_- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora vámonos! – Tomando del brazo a Seiya – Ahora Darien sentirá lo mismo que yo cuando lo vi con esa mala amiga de Amy, ¡eso y más se merece! Ahora estamos a mano Darien – pensó –_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_En el aeropuerto…_

- ¿Dónde estarán? – decía Rei desesperada –

- ¡Busquemos en la sala de abordaje! – dijo Amy –

- ¡Vamos! – les dijo Darien a todos –

_En la sala de abordaje…_

- ¡No los veo por ningún lado! – decía Lita –

- Oigan… eh… yo. – decía Mina muy nerviosa –

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – dijo Lita dirigiéndose a Mina –

- ¿Alguien los puede ver? – decía Amy –

- yo… yo – decía Mina nerviosa –

-¿Tu qué? – respondía Rei desesperada –

- ¡¡Allá están!! – decía Yaten –

- ¡¡Eso era lo que quería decirles!! – decía Mina con alivio –

- Lo bueno es que ya los encontramos. – le decía Taiki mirando con gracia a Mina –

- Creo que esto lo debo de arreglar solo. – dijo Darien deteniendo a todos –

- Pero… - decía Rei –

- Anda ve. – Finalizó Amy –

_Darien sentía como el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, sus ojos poco a poco se llenaban de lagrimas, mientras más se acercaba un gran dolor le recorría todo el cuerpo, jamás se había imaginado que él estaría en una situación de ese tipo, pero ya nada podía esperar; ahora estaba detrás de Serena, y no podía articular palabra alguna pues el verla ahí le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos…_

- Serena… - decía Darien con lágrimas en los ojos –

- Pensé que te ibas a… tardar… - girando hacia donde Darien - ¡¿Darien?! ¿Qué… que haces aquí? – decía sorprendida Serena por el hecho de ver ahí a Darien –

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! – Gritaba Darien con gran enojo – ¡¡Solo dime en que falle!!… - llorando – ¡¡Vamos dímelo!!

- ¡Compréndeme! ¡¡Tú debías sentir lo mismo que yo!!

_**Mírame a los ojos no me digas el porqué**_

_**Yo no tengo miedo de que sobreviviré**_

_**Si dices que te vas a mi me importa poco**_

_**Mañana es otro día y renaceré**_

_**No te debo nada ya te eh dado por de más**_

_**Esconderé la pena frente a todos los demás**_

_**Pero no me supliques que sea comprensivo**_

_**Perdóname aunque yo no te perdonare…**_

- ¿Y entonces te vas como si nada? ¿Cómo si todo lo que vivimos no fuera lo suficiente para merecerme tan siquiera una explicación? ¿Una sola? Sabes que te amo como a nada, más que al aire, más que a mi propia vida… Sabes que soy feliz con el simple hecho de que respires... - llorando desconsoladamente – ¿Acaso eso no lo vale para ti? ¡¡Responde maldita sea!! ¡Explícame como es que me abandonas! ¡Por que te vas de mi lado si yo te amo! ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! Dime si lo que te di no te fue suficiente o… o si te descuide no sé… ¡Dímelo! Puedo solucionarlo… puedo solucionarlo…

- Es hora de irnos… ¿Qué hace él aquí? – decía Seiya –

-¿Por qué te llevas lo que más amo? – decía Darien sujetando a Seiya por los hombros –

_**La ultima maleta y mi vida cambiara **_

_**Hay alguien que te espera en la sombra del portal **_

_**Y solo espero que te vayas para siempre **_

_**Que él te lleve lejos que no vuelvas más**_

-¡Mientes! ¿Crees que no escuche cuando le decías a Amy que tu sentías lo mismo que ella? ¡Y lo peor es que la abrazabas! ¿me creíste tan tonta como para pasar por alto eso? Ojo por ojo...

_**Si dices que te vas tú pierdes tu lugar dentro de mí **_

_**Mi puerta cerrare y no se vuelve a abrir**_

_**Y ahora llévate tu falso corazón tu hipocresía **_

_**Y llévate también esa mirada fría**_

- Si eso piensas de mi, será mejor que te deje ir – volteando hacia Serena y limpiando sus lagrimas – No pienso llorarte más… ya no... no tiene caso que te ruegue quedarte... pues al final de cuentas eres solo una niñita tonta... eso es lo que eres y serás siempre...

_**Inventare un escudo con el que me defenderé de ti para que no me hieran los recuerdos sobre ti **_

_**Yo maldigo el día que nos ha unido **_

_**Y el día que te aleja de mi vida**_

_**Sin una sola despedida **_

_**Agacho la cabeza y lloro un día**_

- Acéptalo, entre Serena y tu ya no puede haber nada, ¡tú la engañaste! ¡Además yo la amo más que tú! – decía Seiya con aire de triunfador – ¡¡Yo le daré todo lo que tú nunca pudiste darle!!

- Eso lo dudo… - decía Darien quién miraba a Serena – Sólo espero que no cometas un error al irte con él pues créeme que yo no te voy a perdonar esto, ¡¡¡jamás te podre perdonar!!!

_**Si dices que te vas estas rompiendo el mundo sobre mí **_

_**Te juro que al final tú te arrepentirás **_

_**Si dices que te vas te pido que no vuelvas nunca más porque yo cambiare y tú no cambiaras…**_

_**Mírame a los ojos y si quieres márchate**_

_**Hoy sin ti me muero y sin ti renaceré.**_

- Ah y por cierto, yo abrazaba a Amy porque ella lloraba por ti, lloraba porque presentía que algo pasaba entre Seiya y tú, y cuando escuchaste "eso", me refería a que también presentía que Seiya solo venia a acabar con mi felicidad llevándote lejos de mi lado y ya ves, eso fue exactamente lo que pasó… - decía Darien suspirando – pero ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, ya lo has decidido, anda vete, olvídate de tus amigas, de tu familia y de todo lo que aquí dejas pues quizá jamás lo vuelvas a ver, y tu Seiya… Espero que no estés cometiendo un grave error, porque a lo mejor y eres tú quien termina siendo el perdedor en todo esto…

- Claro… – dijo Seiya sarcásticamente –…lo tendré en mente.

- Darien, perdóname – dijo Serena llorando –

- Díselo a ellas… - señalando a las chicas – Ellas son las que te deben perdonar porque yo… jamás, ¿me escuchaste? Jamás – finalizó y acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ellos –

_Serena sentía un torbellino de confusiones dentro de sí, esa aclaración de Darien acerca de lo que había visto aquel día le hacían dudar a cerca de la decisión que ya había tomado, ahora no sabía cómo actuar ante esa jugarreta que el destino le había hecho, pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás y sólo le quedaba aceptar su decisión ya fuera para bien o para mal…_

- ¿Qué te dijo? – decía Mina quien veía con tristeza a Darien –

- Ella ha tomado una decisión y no me voy a oponer… - dijo Darien ocultando su enorme tristeza –

- ¿entonces se va? – decía Lita –

- ¡No! ¡¡Ella no nos puede dejar!! – decía Mina llorando –

- Pues creo que ya lo hizo… - decía Taiki quién abrazaba a Mina para consolarla –

- ¡¡¡Te odio Serena, te odio!!! – gritaba Lita hacia donde Serena –

- ¡¡Eres un estúpido!! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerles esto? ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? – decía Yaten –

- ¡¡Anda vete y espero que no estés cometiendo un error y que al final de todo esto él se quede sin nada, el que se quede con las manos vacías, el perdedor seas tú!! – decía Taiki –

- no vale la pena que hagas esto, ni ella ni él valen la pena… no lo valen - le decía Rei a Lita, a Yaten y a Taiki –

- Sera mejor irnos chicas. – decía Amy, que lloraba en silencio –

- Nosotros nos vamos con ustedes. Todo estará bien – le decía Yaten mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a Darien –

- Ya verás que saldrás adelante, todos lo haremos – decía Taiki ofreciéndole una sonrisa en señal de apoyo –

- No lo sé… no lo sé… - respondió Darien –

**Continuara… **

_Canciones: "no era necesario" – Reyli_

"_si dices que te vas" (se adesso te ne vai) – Massimo di Cataldo _


	7. Trozos de mi alma

Hola de nueva cuenta a todas las personas que están leyendo mi fic!!!!!!! En primera instancia quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews ya que sin ellos no podría saber si les gusta o no mi historia… bueno pues siento la demora de no haber actualizado pero miles de cosas me sucedieron desde la última actualización, primero llegaron la vacaciones!!! Pero no salía ningún lado ya que nació mi hermana!! a pesar de todo eso y lo que implica cuidar a un bebe si pude seguir con la historia, créanme que ya estoy a punto de terminar esta primera parte pues déjenme darles la premisa de que tendrá segunda parte esta historia!!! Ya lo tengo planeado y espero que les guste como esta primera!! También quiero decirles que a partir del capítulo 8 la historia cambiará un poco debido a que es necesario para toda la historia que tengo planeada pero espero que sea de su agrado, también acepto sugerencias de canciones ya que gracias a ellas es como puedo sacar una que otra idea de mi cabecita xD, y entonces aquí les dejo mis contestaciones a sus reviews:

_**Zelene**_**: qué bueno que te este gustando mi historia, créeme que me esfuerzo por que sea de su agrado, espero que te siga gustando pues como ya había dicho anteriormente desde el capitulo 8 las cosas cambiarán un poquito… saludos!!!**

_**Karanbunnymoon **_**: Hola!! Valla pues me alegro que hayas dejado tu review jajajaja y la verdad me da mucho gusto pues eso es lo que me gusta que a ustedes les guste **** se que suena raro pero es la verdad… en verdad deseo que siga siendo de tu agrado… Chaito!!**

_**May Cullen FeraLdh **_**: gracias por tus comentarios!!! Te los agradezco ya que debido a ellos es cómo voy mejorando todos y cada uno de los errores que pueda encontrar en mi fic… Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que te siga gustando que es lo que me importa ah y no te preocupes entre las dos consolamos a Darien !! Adiosito!**

_**SerenaDulceStar**_**: Mí querida amiga!! Gracias por dejar tus valiosísimos reviews!! Estoy contenta de que te guste y de nueva cuenta gracias!!!! Mil gracias!!! No te preocupes ya que digamos que aquí todos saldrán sufriendo ji****…. No la verdad es que conforma avanza la historia muchas cosas van a suceder, pero todo es por la historia!!! Saludos!!!**

_**Serenasexilady**_**: tienes razón en que es mejor aclarar las cosas antes de actuar… pero desafortunadamente es nuestra amiga Serena, a ella le cuesta un poquito pensar en ese tipo de cosas ¿no crees? Bueno me gustaría que siguieras leyendo mi fic ya que demasiadas cosas darán inicio desde el capitulo 8!!! Saludos!*^^**

_**Queen Black **_**: Claro que continuaré!!! Espero que les guste ya que comenzara un segundo arco desde el capitulo 8. Todo eso es necesario para que el fic sea interesante y les sea de su agrado!!! Sayo!!!**

_**Usagi Kou 21**_**: Mí apreciada compañera!!! Quiero agradecerte que seas de las que me dejan reviews mas seguido!!! Te lo agradezco de todo jijiji aprecio que te guste mi fic, es por eso que ya eh ideado muchos mas fics!!!! Saludos!!**

**Sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el capitulo siete!!!!!!!!!**

Capitulo siete

"Trozos de mi alma"

_Las palabras de Darien hicieron eco tanto en Serena como en Seiya, ambos sabían perfectamente que parte de que Serena estuviera al lado de Seiya era por el motivo de que ella se sintió engañada por Amy y Darien, cosa que era totalmente falsa. Seiya ahora dudaba de la elección de Serena, era demasiado por el simple hecho de saber que él le metía ideas a Serena sobre la supuesta "infidelidad" de Darien hacia ella y esto le traía un cargo de conciencia demasiado pesado y difícil de soportar por sí solo; en cuanto a Serena respectaba, sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos a causa de lo que había hecho, las palabras de odio de Lita le erizaban la piel con solo recordarlas, era muy difícil pensar en sus amigas, aquellas con las que compartía sueños, anhelos y metas ya que no estarían a su lado por una decisión tomada simplemente por una confusión que a la única que afectaba totalmente era a ella pues si hubiera escuchado correctamente aquella conversación, si no hubiera corrido antes de tiempo, quizás y ahora estaría casada con el único hombre que ha vuelto de miles de obstáculos solo por amarle, su nombre: Darien, aquel hombre perfecto a quien ella una vez le juro solemnemente que jamás lo dejaría por otro, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra… pero él hubiera no tiene cabida en esta historia y ahora todo era muy distinto a lo que ella hubiera soñado hacía apenas unas semanas, ahora no habría Tokio de Cristal, ni Neo Reina, y mucho menos habría una… una pequeña dama, con esta decisión ya nada de eso le esperaría en el futuro, ahora de verdad su futuro era una incógnita en la que ya no había lugar para un "lo siento", o tal vez un "me equivoque y quiero regresar", ya no…_

- ¿Estás bien amor? – decía Seiya al ver que Serena estaba un poco distante –

- Si – contestaba Serena sonriendo – ya debemos abordar el avión, anda vamos…

- _Espero que ella se quede a mi lado… - pensó Seiya –_

- _¿Qué estará haciendo Darien en estos momentos?... _– se preguntó Serena a sí misma –

_En el departamento de Darien…_

- ¿Serena cómo pudiste dejarme? – se decía para sí mismo sentado en un sillón de la sala – ¿Por qué cuando nos íbamos a casar? ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo mientras sacaba la carta de Serena – Se me había olvidado que aquí la guardé – y comenzó a leerla –

_**Darien:**_

_** Se que cuando leas esta carta yo estaré muy lejos de aquí, rehaciendo mi vida en la que tú no estás incluido.**_

_** Todo esto lo hice pensando en mi felicidad pues a tu lado no estaba, así que decidí irme con Seiya, no te enojes pero aunque no lo creas los pocos momentos que compartimos juntos me hicieron darme cuenta de que con él quería empezar una nueva vida, con él y solo con él porque descubrí que… lo amo.**_

_** Perdóname si te eh decepcionado pero creo que es lo mejor, además tal parece que tu no estabas siendo completamente sincero conmigo, pues déjame decirte que ya se lo que hay entre tú y Amy, que para serte franca también me hace tomar esta decisión, es por eso que decidí irme de esta forma, para que tu sintieras lo que yo cuando te vi con Amy, ahora estamos a mano Darien, así que sólo quiero que sepas que seré feliz haciendo una nueva vida con Seiya a mi lado, así que espero que tú hagas lo mismo con Amy, o con quien te dé la gana.**_

_** Creo que esta carta será lo último que te hablará de mí, espero que no nos volvamos a ver nunca más ya que si te llego a encontrar haré como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido pues creo que esto es lo mejor si deseo ser feliz.**_

_** Espero que me entiendas…**_

_** Serena.**_

- Jamás te entenderé… ¡Jamás! – Decía Darien mientras arrojaba la carta lejos de él –

_**Decidiste encontrar otro camino que no fuera yo **_

_**Quien comparte tu silencio**_

_**Eh intentado sofocar mis sentimientos y hundir tu voz**_

_**Y olvidarme de tu cuerpo**_

_**Oh oh cuantas veces te eh llorado **_

_**Oh oh y yo sigo alucinando que tu y yo oh**_

_**Volveremos a encontrar lo que **_

_**Tu y yo oh algún día olvidamos**_

- El que te hayas ido hace que mi mundo se venga abajo, tú eras mi vida, mi todo y ahora que no estás, ¡¿qué demonios haré?! – Tirando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso - ¡¿Qué demonios hare?! – gritaba colérico –

_**Eh perdido toda fuerza y sentido en mi corazón esperando tu regreso **_

_**Sueño y rezo encontrar este silencio**_

_**Sofocar tu voz **_

_**Y olvidarme de tus besos**_

- Mi Serena… ¡no, ya no es mía! ¡¡Ahora ese idiota está a su lado!! Creo que ella jamás iba a estar conmigo, esto fue solo un maldito pretexto para irse; todo lo que le di, ¿no le fue suficiente? ¡Qué tonto fui en pensar que le podía ofrecer algo! – Derramando una pequeña lagrima – yo no soy nadie sin ella… nadie.

_**Quédate conmigo hasta el final**_

_**Llévame contigo hasta el final **_

_**Quédate… llévame…**_

_**Oh oh cuantas veces te eh llorado**_

_**Oh oh y yo sigo alucinando **_

_**Oh oh cuantas veces te eh llorado **_

_**Oh oh y yo sigo alucinando que tu y yo oh**_

_**Volveremos a encontrar **_

_**Lo que tú y yo oh algún día olvidamos.**_

- Hoy mi vida ya no tiene sentido… Serena… y pensar que desde este punto el destino ha cambiado…- decía mientras contemplaba la ciudad a través de la ventana –

_Habían pasado dos años, todos intentaron seguir con una vida normal desde lo ocurrido con Serena, a pesar de que seguían sus vidas como cualquier persona, Darien, el más afectado en esto, se distanció de las chicas, se alejó de cualquier cosa que le recordara a ella y eso implicaba dejar de frecuentarlas, comenzó a trabajar en el hospital de Jyuban como interno, sabía que eso era lo que quería y lo único que le mantenía de pie. A pesar de todo, las chicas estaban cumpliendo sus sueños, pues recientemente habían ingresado a la universidad, Rei estudiaba en el conservatorio de música de Tokio, era tan talentosa que no dudo en formar parte de la filarmónica de esa institución, en la cual le iba muy bien; Mina a pesar de los pronósticos de Artemis en su contra, logró inmiscuirse dentro de una compañía de teatro, a pesar de que representaba solo personajes secundarios, era tanto su empeño que por fin le habían dado su primer protagónico, cosa que la hacía inmensamente feliz; por otra parte Lita estudiaba en un colegio privado la carrera de Cocina internacional, gracias a una beca fue como pudo entrar, pero aparte de estudiar trabajaba en uno de los restaurantes más prestigiados de la ciudad, aunque solo era ayudante del chef se sentía contenta con su empleo y Amy… ella fue quien más sufrió pues debido a sus excelentes calificaciones varias universidades peleaban el que ella decidiera estudiar en una o en otra, hasta que se decidió por la universidad de medicina de Tokio, la misma en donde había estudiado Darien._

_A pesar de querer tomar distancia de los recuerdos que le hacían daño, Darien tendría que reencontrarse con las chicas y no por gusto, sino por necesidad, pues la paz que hasta ese entonces presidía la cuidad seria finiquitada por un nuevo ser que llegaba a la ciudad…_

- Dejo en tus manos todo – decía una mujer de pelo negro que levitaba sobre un enorme edificio que tenía como vista toda la ciudad de Tokio – Pero si me fallas ella vendrá en tu lugar, ¿y no quieres eso verdad?

- No, no hará falta el llamarle, yo cumpliré la misión, la encontraré y yo misma acabaré con ella – una vez que dijo esto desapareció –

- ¿Y dejarás que ella lo haga? – Decía una chica de cabello rojo carmesí que estaba parada por debajo de donde se encontraba la primera mujer, cubierta con una sombrilla blanca y grecas doradas – Yo no confío en sus capacidades.

- Igual yo Azura, pero deja que tenga un indicio de Ilithya y después tú te deshaces de Olimpia, ¿Qué te parece?

- Buena idea – decía Azura – entonces así será… - desapareciendo –

- Debo de tener cuidado con Azura, si pudo acabar con una de las sailors más fuertes del universo, es mejor no provocar que se vuelva en mi contra…

_**Continuara…**_

_Canciones: "quien comparte tu silencio" – Delux_


	8. Recordando viejos tiempos

Antes que nada de nueva cuenta me disculpo por la demora xD, pero es que la verdad ahora nos estan poniendo mas tarea que la de costumbre.... pero se que eso no es pretexto así que eh decidido subir doble cap ya que el anterior era demasiado cortito, el motivo es porque la historia cambió.... espero que les guste!!!

Ah y acepto sugerencias con respecto a las canciones porque se me estan agotando a mí...... ahora si les dejo este cap!!!^^

Capitulo ocho

"Recordando viejos tiempos"

_En el hospital de Tokio…_

- Creo que el tiempo sin ti ha sido tan desesperante que de verdad no se qué hacer, tu ausencia me mata lentamente, - decía Darien, quien miraba una foto vieja y un poco arrugada en donde aparecían Serena y él – Pero tú lo decidiste y es mejor que de una vez por todas te saque de mi corazón… - decía mientras tiraba la foto a la basura – Para siempre y encontrar mi felicidad, ya que si no estás conmigo, no me sirve de nada seguir recordándote….

- ¡Doctor!, ¡Doctor Chiba! – Decía una enfermera desesperada – ¡¡Acaba de llegar una paciente y su estado es crítico!!

- Pues entonces vamos, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!

_Minutos después…_

- Aquí está doctor, es ella.

_Darien no creí lo que veían sus ojos, frente a él se encontraba una bella joven de pelo castaño, y de un bello rostro, cosa que le sorprendía ya que era extraño el ver a una chica con las características de ésta en las ciudad._

- Valla que si está demasiado delicada – decía Darien mirando a la chica – ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Tienes datos de ella?

- Pues nadie vino con ella, la encontraron unas personas que decidieron traerla, y hubo un momento en el que estuvo consiente pero desafortunadamente no dijo nada, ni su nombre, y de ahí volvió a perder el conocimiento.

- Entonces ve por equipo, necesita curación de inmediato.

- Ahora regreso doctor… – respondió la enfermera saliendo de la habitación –

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? – decía confundida la chica que comenzaba a reaccionar –

- ¡Espera! Estas mal herida, debes quedarte quieta, enseguida viene la enfermera con el material de curación. – Dijo Darien mientras la tomaba del brazo – Estás herida, debo curarte….

- ¡no, no, no debo huir! Me están buscando, pronto me van a encontrar y no lo quiero – comenzando a llorar – ¡no quiero que ni Olimpia, ni mucho menos Agatha me encuentre! ¿Sabe lo que harán conmigo si me encuentran? – decía aterrorizada por el simple hecho de pensar en lo que decía –

- Tranquila ¿sí? Mientras esté aquí nadie te va a encontrar, lo prometo –le decía Darien para que esta se pudiera controlar– pero por favor no te muevas más, ahora necesito que me digas tu nombre.

- Ilithya, ese es mi nombre – contesto asustada la chica – Yo soy Ilithya…

- Aquí está todo el instrumento de curación. – decía la enfermera que entraba a la habitación –

- Bien Ilithya ahora te voy a curar y te vas a poner bien – le decía Darien sonriendo –

- Gracias – correspondiendo la sonrisa y un poco más tranquila –

_Darien no sabía porque la presencia de esa chica le ocasionaba cierta melancolía, ya que en todo el tiempo que tenía en el hospital jamás le había sonreído a algún paciente, todo era debido a la ausencia de Serena por tanto si ella se había ido, ¿Qué razón había para que el sonriera?, él había decidido no volver a mostrar sus sentimientos jamás, para que demostrarlos si al final de cuentas alguien le haría daño, como el que Serena le hizo, por tal motivo decidió no volver a sonreír jamás y por ende no volver… a amar…_

_En algún lugar de la ciudad 10…_

- ¿en qué tanto piensas Azura? – preguntaba una rubia que miraba con desprecio a ésta–

- _siento débil la energía de Ilithya, su energía debe estar por agotarse además de que se encuentra cerca… - _pensaba Azura _– _¿Qué demonios quieres Olimpia? Dime, ¿ya encontraste a Ilithya? – le decía con cierta molestia – Creo que no debes perder de vista tu objetivo…

- Pues fíjate que pronto la voy a encontrar, y sin ayuda de ¡nadie!, y mucho menos la tuya – dicho esto Olimpia desapareció –

- Ella no siente lo que yo, será mejor que la busque por cuenta propia – desapareciendo –

_En el hospital de Tokio…_

- Bien Ilithya ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar. – le decía Darien a Ilithya –

- Muchas gracias… y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó un poco apenada –

- Soy Darien Chiba, ahora descansa – Dijo mientras se detenía en la puerta – en unas horas vendré a ver como sigues ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, gracias, _no sé porque pero creo que una de ellas ya se dio cuenta de que estoy cerca, debo esconder el cristal lo más pronto posible _– pensó –

_Cerca del hospital…_

- ¡mmm que deliciosa helado! – decía contenta Mina –

- Tienes razón, creo que fue buena idea venir a dar un paseo. – dijo Lita –

- Si pero se les olvida que Amy no está con nosotras. – decía tristona Rei –

- ¡Es verdad! ¿Que les parece si la vamos a ver? – decía Mina –

- ¿pero dónde estará? – decía Rei –

- Creo que hoy es el día en el que viene al hospital a no sé qué… pero la idea es que creo que anda aquí en el hospital. – decía confundida Lita –

- ¡entonces vamos a verla! – decía emocionada Mina –

_De vuelta en el hospital…_

- no sé porque pero siento tu presencia en este lugar…- decía Olimpia caminando entre toda la gente del hospital – veré en las habitaciones, a lo mejor y andas por aquí…

- ¡¡Están aquí!! – Dijo Ilithya asustada al sentir la presencia de una de sus captoras – ¡debo escapar de este lugar! – Pero entonces escuchó un grito de la habitación contigua – ¡Demonios! ¡Es Olimpia!

_En la habitación contigua…_

- Vamos no te hagas la que no me conoces, se que eres Ilithya y solo vengo por algo que te llevaste, algo que no es tuyo – dijo Olimpia mientras tomaba la muñeca derecha de la chica quien se arremolinaba contra ella – Entonces si no cooperas por las buenas… ¡será por las malas! – transmitiendo un rayo negro a la chica –

_La chica solo gritaba desesperada pues su cuerpo era rodeado por un haz de luz negro, mientras que Olimpia solo le observaba la muñeca que después de un tiempo mostraba una marca que hizo que ésta se molestara…_

- ¡¡Diablos!! ¡No apareció la maldita rosa! Creo que por lo visto no eres Ilithya, mejor me voy antes de que te transformes, debo empezar a buscar en otro lugar – desapareciendo –

_Amy pasaba por ahí cuando escucho demasiados gritos y decidió acudir, para su sorpresa en aquella habitación de donde salían todos esos gritos vio salir un monstruo que derribaba todo lo que encontraba a su paso._

- No me queda de otra que… no importa ¡Transformación!

_Mientras tanto Darien rondaba las habitaciones en caso de que algún paciente necesitara algo, de pronto vio que algunas personas corrían despavoridas, después observó que un monstruo enorme peleaba con lo que al parecer era una… sailor._

- ¿Sailor Mercury? – Decía Darien confundido – ¿pero que hace ella aquí y peleando contra ese monstruo? Tal parece que tendré que transformarme.

- ¡este monstruo es demasiado fuerte para mi sola!

- ¡cadena de amor y belleza de Venus! – decía una sailor de traje naranja –

- ¡¡Venus!! ¡¡Chicas!! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – decía Mercury mientras forcejaba con él monstruo –

- Pues ya ves, aunque se supone que hoy sería un día para pasear pero en fin – decía Venus con cierto aire de decepción –

- ¡¡Bueno Venus no reproches!! – decía Mars con una gotita en la cabeza –

- Además es bueno recordar lo viejos tiempos ¿no creen? – decía Jupiter con una sonrisa –

- ¡¡Entonces a pelear!! – decía Mercury –

_A pesar de que ellas estaba contentas de recordar aquellos viejos tiempos en los que peleaban contra el mal, empezaban a condescender frente al monstruo quien mostraba que era muy fuerte mediante ataques y el uso de su fuerza, lo que causaba que las sailors poco a poco cedieran y empezaran a retroceder…_

- ¡¡Este demonio es demasiado fuerte para nosotras!! – decía Jupiter –

- Creo que hemos perdido la práctica. – añadía Mars –

- ¡¡¡Cuidado!!! – Gritaba Venus al ver que el monstruo estaba a punto de dar su golpe final –

- ¿Qué lo detuvo? – Decía Mercury mirando como el monstruo había detenido su ataque - ¡¡Pero si es…!! – dijo sorprendida –

- ¡es Tuxedo Mask! – decía sorprendida Mars –

- ¡Por fin no volvemos a ver! – decía Venus –

- Creo que no es el momento Venus, ¡¡debemos ayudar a Tuxedo Mask!! – Dijo Jupiter al ver que Tuxedo Mask peleaba solo contra el monstruo –

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte! No puedo con el… - dijo Tuxedo Mask mientras batallaba con el monstruo –

_Todo pasaba tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el monstruo ya tenía rodeados a todos los guerreros, inminentemente solo esperaban el último ataque de éste pero de nueva cuenta algo se interpuso entre el monstruo y ellos…_

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tuxedo Mask –

- ¿Quién es ella? – decía Mercury –

_Delante de ellos se encontraba una joven que por su aspecto era de la estatura de Lita, su vestimenta era toda de color negro, sus botas hasta las rodillas, su pantalón del mismo color pero con cierto brillo y una gabardina de piel que le tapaba hasta media pierna, su pelo estaba atado en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la espalda pero su rostro no se veía pues le daba la espalda a los demás, a pesar de que su aspecto físico era de mencionarse impactó a todos pues lo que había hecho heló la piel de Tuxedo Mask y de las Sailors…_

- No me digan que… - dijo Mars incrédula –

- ¿Pero como…? – decía Mercury –

- Entonces… - decía Jupiter –

- Si… - añadió Venus –

- ¡¡lo mató!! – Dijo enojado Tuxedo Mask - ¿Pero como… pudiste? – titubeo al ver a la persona que había matado al monstruo –

_Ahora veía perfectamente a la chica, ésta tenía un corsé que se sujetaba por el cuello y dejaba ver la atractiva figura de ella, pero lo más inusual era la máscara de color negro que le cubría todo el rostro teniendo como enorme contraste su bella cabellera larga de color rojo carmesí, la cual causaba cierto miedo por el simple hecho de verla…_

- ¿Te preguntas cómo es que lo hice? – dijo sarcásticamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada –

- ¡¡Pero si era una persona!! – le reprochaba Mercury –

- Te equivocas, - mirando la muñeca del monstruo que comenzaba a tomar forma de persona – desde el momento en que Olimpia usó su energía dejó de ser humano…- tirando la muñeca del paciente como un trapo viejo –

- ¿Olimpia? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Mars confundida –

- Muy pronto la conocerán… muy pronto… - dijo mientras se alejaba de los guerreros –

- ¿Quién rayos era esa chica? – se preguntaba Jupiter –

- No lo sé, pero me inspiraba un miedo que ¡uy! – decía Venus –

- creo que es mejor que me retire, me dio gusto verlas de nueva cuenta – dijo Tuxedo Mask retirándose –

- _Darien… _- pensó Mercury –

_En la habitación de Ilithya…_

- _Así que es aquí_ _donde te escondes… _- dijo para sí misma – Valla valla, y pensar que Olimpia fue tan tonta para no encontrarte. ¡Despierta Ilithya! – Dijo alzando un poco la voz –

- ¿quién es? – decía Ilithya entreabriendo los ojos –

- Soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas – riendo – ¡¡Y vengo por ti Ilithya!!

- ¡¡No Azura no me hagas daño, te lo suplico, por favor no!! – comenzó a gritar Ilithya –

- ¡¡Silencio inepta!! – Decía Azura enojada – sólo dame lo que te robaste y te dejaré que conserves tu mísera vida.

_Entonces se comenzaron a escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la habitación…_

- ya sé donde estas, pronto vendré por el cristal y créeme que no seré indulgente con tu vida… - decía Azura quien el sentir la presencia de que alguien se acercaba desapareció –

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? – decía Darien quien iba entrando a la habitación –

- Gracias que viniste… - le respondía agitada y pensando en lo que Azura le había dicho – Sabe… hay algo que me gustaría darle… - dijo apresuradamente al pensar que Azura vendría pronto por el cristal –

- ¿a mí? ¿Y por qué? – decía un poco confundido -

- mmm… por salvarme… tome esto es para usted – dijo Ilithya mientras le daba un cristal –

_Ilithya le había dado un bello cristal en forma de flor de loto que brillaba en un color blanco, era demasiado hermoso y al parecer costoso…_

- Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esto. – dijo Darien –

- Créame que es mejor que lo acepte, así nadie podrá encontrarlo, pero lo más importante es que nadie sospechara que usted tiene el loto de plata pues además de guardarlo, usted estará salvando mi vida – decía con algunas lágrimas en su rostro –

- ¿loto de plata? No entiendo nada – dijo Darien un poco confundido –

- solo acéptelo ¿Sí?, es un intento desesperado por salvar mi vida.

- Está bien, ahora vuelve a dormir, vendré a verte por la noche para ver como sigues – retirándose de la habitación –

- Gracias – le decía más tranquila –

- Ahora dime ¿Dónde tienes el cristal? – le decía Azura, quien aparecía de nueva cuenta frente a Ilithya al ver que el sujeto que minutos antes había entrado a la habitación se había retirado–

-¡Yo no lo tengo! Lo escondí donde nunca lo encontraran y menos tú – dijo Ilithya enojada –

- ¡¡con que esas tenemos!! Solo una vez más voy a repetir esto: ¿Dónde…? - se detuvo pues comenzó a escuchar una voz en su cabeza - _¿Dónde demonios estas Azura? Agatha quiere hablar contigo urgentemente…_ Te has salvado, pero no olvides que ya sé donde estas, no dudes que un día de estos te visite, y entonces si me tendrás que dar ese maldito cristal – una vez dicho esto desapareció –

_En el departamento de Darien…_

- ¿El Loto de Plata? ¿Qué será eso? – se decía confundido mirando a través de la ventana la bella iluminación de la cuidad – _Y pensar que un nuevo enemigo aparece… Serena, ¿Qué será de ti? ¿Dónde estarás? _– pensó –

_En el aeropuerto de Tokio…_

- ¡Vamos Serena date prisa!

- ¡Oye estas maletas pesan! Yo no puedo sola con ellas, ¡¡Seiya ayúdame con esto por favor!!

- Bombón, Bombón – tomando las maletas de Serena – ¿estas contenta de regresar?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no debería? – Dijo muy convencida – _Espero que Darien siga radicando en la ciudad, deseo con ansias el encontrarlo… Darien _– pensó –


	9. Reencuentros I

**Capitulo 9**

"**Reencuentros dolorosos I"**

_Un nuevo día caía en la ciudad de Tokio, todas las personas hacían la misma rutina de siempre, ir a la escuela, trabajar, etc.; pero había ciertas personas que no lo hacían así, este era el caso de Serena y Seiya, una pareja que hacía apenas unas horas había arribado a la ciudad en busca de continuar con la felicidad que hasta esos momentos ambos tenían, mas uno de ellos desconocía que ese regreso había sido la peor decisión tomada pues el simple hecho de estar ahí ya era el comienzo de la ruptura de su relación, ¿la causa?, una soledad combinada con el arrepentimiento abismal de haber tomado una decisión equívoca…_

- ¿Habré hecho bien en regresar? – Se decía Serena mirando el techo de su habitación como si tratara de encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas – Todavía tengo las palabras de Darien en mi mente… chicas, no saben cómo las extraño… – suspirando – pero bueno, todo sea por empezar de nuevo. ¡Qué paradoja… empezar de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde todo se terminó!

- ¡Como amaneció mi amado Bombón! – Decía Seiya besando a Serena – ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, ¿sabes? Me gustaría dar un paseo por la ciudad.

- Mmm… no sé, es que tengo que ir a la disquera a hablar con el productor para arreglar unas cosas sobre el audio del nuevo disco.

- ¡Anda Seiya! Necesito salir, distraerme… - dijo Serena en un tono molesto – ¡Desde que estas planeando ese disco ya no podemos salir a ningún lado!…

- ¡Es que no se si pueda acompañarte!

- Pues entonces déjame salir sola, ¡Por favor! – mirándolo tiernamente –

- Esta bien amor, solo que no quiero que llegues tarde.

- Llego a la hora de la cena… - saliendo a prisa de la habitación –

- Olvidaste tu… desayuno – Dijo al ver que Serena ya había salido del departamento – Sólo espero que no te encuentres con él. – finalizó –

_En la calle…_

- _Como deseo verte solo una vez más, ver que estas bien, que a pesar de que ya no estoy contigo sigues con una vida normal… _- decía Serena suspirando – Todo sea por verte. Solo verte…

_En el hospital…_

- ¡No puedo creer que tus heridas sanaran tan rápido! – Dijo Darien impresionado – Pero eso me alegra, creo que mañana te daremos de alta – sonriendo – ¿Qué te parece Ilithya?

- ¡Eso es una muy buena noticia! ¡Gracias Doctor!

- Bien, entonces voy a dejar estos papeles y después regreso – saliendo de la habitación –

- Está bien… ¿tiene bien guardado el cristal, verdad? – le decía un poco temerosa –

- Claro, está en un buen lugar, no te preocupes – sonriendo – Créeme, se que se tiene que hacer con algo así… adiós Ilithya.

- ¿Quién era ese hombre? – Preguntaba una chica parada detrás de la puerta –

- ¡Eso no te importa Azura!

- ¡que humor! – sentándose en la cama de Ilithya – entonces te dan de alta mañana, bien aquí estaré…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra venir! – interrumpiendo a Azura –

- ¿Quién te crees para ordenarme si debo venir o no? – Decía Azura mientras tomaba del cuello a Ilithya – No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo, ahora escucha muy bien lo que te diré: mañana vendré por el cristal, pobre de ti si no lo tienes, ya estoy cansada de esperar a que te decidas a entregarlo, solo un día Ilithya, solo uno – quitando su mano del cuello de Ilithya – Y no intentes escapar porque ya te tengo muy bien vigilada – dijo mientras desaparecía –

**FLASHBACK**

_La noche caía, una tormenta azotaba el lugar de batalla en el cual se encontraban 4 personas combatiendo entre ellas; decenas de golpes entre espadas se escuchaban, los guerreros ya no podían con esa cruel batalla por una simple cosa: el poder del Cosmos…_

_- ¡Tal parece que se te están acabando las fuerzas! – decía una mujer vestida con un traje todo de color negro y cubierta del rostro por una mascara del mismo color –_

_- Me decepcionas demasiado Azura, a pesar de que tienes ventaja sobre mi te en demasiado difícil el poder acabar de una buena vez conmigo… - le respondia una chica vestida de Sailor con una cabellera de color rojo carmesí – Espero que ella no te deje a la deriva… - decía mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la guerrera que estaba a lo lejos cargando a un hombre en brazos –_

_- ¡Encargate de ella Azura! – decía la chica a lo lejos – Dejo todo en tus manos…. – una vez que dijo esto desapareció –_

_- Lo ves, te dije que solo te iba a dejar el trabajo sucio a ti para después ser ella la que disfrute el triunfo, claro si es que me matas… - decía sarcásticamente la sailor –_

_- ¡Ahora veras maldita!_

_En el parque…_

- Por lo visto no ha cambiado nada el parque – decía Serena sentándose en una banca – ¡Qué recuerdos tan lindos! Las chicas… mi familia… los paseos con… Darien… mi Darien…

_**Sola, sola otra vez**_

_**Tan sola, sola porque**_

_**Cuanta noche puede abarcar mi piel **_

_**Y cuanta libertad no sé **_

_**Sola otra vez**_

_**Sola busco una luz **_

_**Tan sola y yo como tú**_

_**Alcanzo mis manos para tanto así morir **_

_**En el abismo de este cuarto gris al amanecer…**_

- Lástima que ahora ya no tengo nada de eso… Seiya es un buen chico, el me ama y yo creí hacerlo pero no sé cómo decirle que la verdad jamás sentí lo mismo… que no lo amo… que jamás olvidé ni olvidaré a Darien… que lo sigo llevando aquí – señalando su corazón – que me gustaría volver a estar en sus brazos…

_**Sola, sola otra vez**_

_**Ay sola que sensatez **_

_**El tiempo me envuelve en un capricho de soledad**_

_**En una falsa libertad que no puedo entender**_

_**Y para que vivir en este afán de hoy **_

_**Que gano con ser libre si no sé dónde voy **_

_**No quiero más fungir que todo marcha bien **_

_**Si no hay tú sin mí y yo sin ti…**_

- ¿Quién me viera?- dijo riendo – ¡Estoy hablando sola! Bueno eso es lo que me gano por hacer las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en que puedo herir más de lo que pienso a los seres que amo, ¿y ahora? Sigo hablado sola, todo por una maldita confusión… una tonta confusión que me llevo a alejarme del hombre que más amo en el mundo. Además sin pensarlo también estoy hiriendo al pobre de Seiya, él no tiene la culpa de mis malas acciones, pero no se puede ser feliz para siempre, debo de hablar con él y decirle que lamentablemente me equivoqué… y que al único que amo es a Darien. - levantándose de la banca –

_**Ya para que vivir **_

_**La vida era un disfraz siguiendo siempre al mundo si a ti te quiero más **_

_**Ya para de sufrir **_

_**Contéstame anda dime **_

_**Si la distancia oprime queda mejor morir**_

_**No quiero más fingir que todo marcha bien **_

_**Si no hay tú sin mí **_

_**Y yo sin ti no sé**_

_**Que puedo hacer**_

_**Sola otra vez**_

_**Sola otra vez **_

_**Sola otra vez.**_

_En otro lado del parque…_

- Veamos… - decía Olimpia mirando a diferentes chicas que caminaban en el parque – ¡Voilà tu eres la ganadora! – Dijo mientras se acercaba a su víctima – ¡Hola mi querida Ilithya!

_La chica que había escogido Olimpia estaba demasiado asustada por lo que tuvo que darle un golpe con lo cual logró que ésta callera desmayada y así Olimpia comenzó a transmitirle de su energía, pero de nueva cuenta no apareció la marca que ella esperaba…_

- ¡Carajo! ¡Me volví a equivocar! Buscaré por otro lado…

_Mientras tanto Darien iba pasando por donde se encontraba inconsciente la victima de Olimpia, hasta que unos extraños ruidos le hicieron percatarse de que alguien estaba ahí, así que decidió actuar…_

- ¡Debo hacer algo! – Dijo mientras se transformaba – ¡Detente!

- ¿Me hablas a mí? – Decía Olimpia quien pretendía retirase – ¡No te metas si no quieres salir herido, maldito gusano! ¡Ataca! – le decía Olimpia al monstruo –

_Olimpia vestía toda de dorado, desde su blusa sin tirantes, hasta su pantalón, incluyendo la máscara que al igual que la de la chica que había aparecido en el hospital le tapaba todo el rostro, sólo que Olimpia tenía el pelo corto, un poco más largo en uno de los costados y era rubio. _

- ¡Tierra tiembla! – se escucho a lo lejos –

- ¡Sailor Uranus! – Decía Tuxedo Mask al ver que ella había detenido el ataque del monstruo –

- Hola – decía Neptune – Creo que te hace falta un poco de ayuda.

- ¿Más gusanos? – Decía Olimpia con cierto enojo – ¡Ustedes no son oponentes para alguien como yo! – Lanzando un poder – ¡Pero me gustaría ver como este monstruo acaba con ustedes!

- ¡Valla que si es fuerte! – decía Neptune esquivando el ataque de Olimpia –

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntaba Tuxedo Mask –

- Yo soy ¡la magnífica Olimpia!

- _Olimpia, ella es de quien habló la chica misteriosa del hospital_ – se decía a sí mismo Tuxedo Mask –

**FLASHBACK**

- No me digan que… - dijo Mars incrédula –

- ¿Pero como…? – decía Mercury –

- Entonces… - decía Jupiter –

- Si… - añadió Venus –

- ¡lo mató! – Dijo enojado Tuxedo Mask - ¿Pero como… pudiste? – titubeo al ver a la persona que había matado al monstruo –

- ¿Te preguntas cómo es que lo hice? – dijo sarcásticamente mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada –

- ¡Pero si era una persona! – le reprochaba Mercury –

- Te equivocas, - mirando la muñeca del monstruo que comenzaba a tomar forma de persona – desde el momento en que Olimpia usó su energía dejo de ser humano…- tirando la muñeca del paciente como un trapo viejo –

- ¿Olimpia? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Mars confundida –

- Muy pronto la conocerán… muy pronto… - dijo mientras se alejaba de los guerreros –

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Pues de magnifica no tienes nada – decía burlonamente Uranus –

- creo que no debes decir eso y menos de… ¡mí! – Decía Olimpia que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de Uranus apuntando su cuello con una espada –

- ¡Uranus! – decía con miedo Neptune –

- Creo que en vez de pelear con estos insectos debes buscar lo que se te pidió, ¿no crees? – decía una chica con un atuendo parecido al de Olimpia pero de color negro –

- ¡Calla! Además nadie te pidió tu opinión y esto no es asunto tuyo, así que no te metas – decía Olimpia exasperada – Ella se merece una reprimenda por lo que me dijo, ¡Esto es para que te acuerdes de mí! – Dijo al tiempo que le daba un fuerte golpe a Uranus y la lanzaba lejos – ¿Ya viste porque soy magnifica? – Decía mientras se acercaba a Uranus – así que mide tus palabras la próxima vez – dándole una fuerte patada – ¡Todos ustedes ya me fastidiaron! Y tú, no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos, encárgate de ellos monstruo – dicho esto desapareció –

- ¿Estás bien Uranus? – Decía muy preocupada Neptune – Ya ves, debes tener más cuidado con lo que dices.

- ahora no Neptune, ahora no – respondía con dificultad Uranus –

- ¡Chicas cuidado! – Gritó Tuxedo Mask –

- Tranquilos, ya lo tengo – decía Azura deteniendo al monstruo con su espada – ¡Ahora maldito, te llegó tu hora!

- ¿Por qué no llega Sailor Moon? – decía Neptune –

- Es cierto, ¿Por qué demora tanto? – decía Uranus mientras se ponía de pie –

- Hay cosas que ustedes no saben, y es mejor que ella no venga – decía con cierto enfado Tuxedo Mask – ¡Ahora debemos evitar que ella mate al monstruo pues este es un ser humano! – tratando de cambiar el tema –

- Sí – decían Uranus y Neptune –

- ¡No lo mates! – Decía Neptune – ¡Es un ser humano!

- Bien, entonces arréglenselas como puedan – decía Azura mientras se hacía a un lado para que el monstruo se dirigiera a atacar a las sailors y a Tuxedo Mask – Yo no me voy a interponer.

- ¡Debemos esquivarlo! – Decía Tuxedo Mask –

- Tuxedo Mask, ¡estás sangrando! – decía Uranus –

- es verdad – decía mientras miraba su herida –

- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Neptune –

_El monstruo había lanzado un ataque directamente hacia Uranus y Tuxedo Mask pero fue desviado por una tiara que cruzó la escena, lo que provocó que Tuxedo Mask sintiera que su corazón se volvía a romper como aquella vez…_

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un lindo día con tú sola presencia! – Decía una chica de coletas rubias – ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Yo soy…

- No puede ser… - decía Tuxedo Mask –

_**Continuara…**_

**Canción: Sola otra vez ****– Lara Fabián **


	10. Reencuentros II

Capitulo 10

"Reencuentros II"

- ¡Yo soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Yo soy Eternal Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre… de la luna. ¿Están bien? – Decía dirigiéndose a las scouts – ¡Estás herido! – ahora le decía a Tuxedo Mask –

- Creo que eso no te importa… será mejor que te vayas, nosotros podemos contra este monstruo – decía Tuxedo Mask con mucho enojo –

_Eternal Moon estaba distraída con la herida de Tuxedo Mask que no se dio cuenta de que el monstruo había lanzado su ataque hacia ella…_

- ¡Eternal Moon! – dijo Neptune –

- ¡Quítate! – Dijo Azura empujando a Eternal Moon y deteniendo el ataque – ¡Maldito monstruo ahora si tendrás tu merecido! – dijo mientras sacaba su espada –

- ¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño! – Le dijo desafiante Eternal Moon interponiéndose y sacando el cristal de plata – ¡Yo lo puedo volver a la normalidad!

- ¡Entonces hazlo! – le respondió Azura mientras hacia un gesto de reverencia sarcásticamente con su mano para darle a entender que ella no interferiría –

_Y así Eternal Moon utilizó el cristal de plata para volver a la normalidad al monstruo, el cual tomaba su forma humana y caía desvanecida en el suelo…_

- Ahora debo ayudarte – decía mientras se acercaba a Tuxedo Mask – ¡Debo sanar tu herida. Estas perdiendo demasiada sangre!

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme! – Decía furioso Tuxedo Mask – ¿Me puedes ayudar? –Decía Tuxedo Mask a la chica desconocida –

- Darien, ¡por favor déjame ayudarte! – Suplicaba Eternal Moon –

- _¿Darien? ¿Por qué ese nombre me es demasiado conocido? Es como si lo hubiese conocido mucho antes de todo esto… _- pensó – ¿perdón? Ah, sí – decía mientras le acercaba la mano a Tuxedo Mask –

- ¡No te le acerques! – le decía eternal Moon –

- ¡Detenme! – Decía Azura al tiempo que sacaba su espada y la colocaba en el cuello de Eternal Moon –

- Solo te pido que me saques de aquí, a un lugar en donde ella no este, solo eso es lo que quiero… – decía mientras le daba la mano a Azura –

- Perfecto – dijo Azura mientras le pasaba una mano por la espalda a Tuxedo Mask para ayudarlo a pararse – Ahora vámonos – dicho esto desapareció –

- ¿Por qué dijo eso Darien? – preguntaba confundida Neptune que perdía su transformación –

- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes? – decía Haruka –

- Bombón, amor te estaba buscando; sentí que te había ocurrido algo y decidí venir a ver qué… pasaba – decía Seiya al ver la presencia de Haruka y Michiru – ¿Qué es lo qué haces tú con ellas? ¿Y vestida de esa manera?

- Creo que con esto respondo a sus cuestiones… – dijo Serena tristemente –

- ¿¡Cómo pudieron! – Decía Haruka furiosa – ¿Por qué? – le decía a Seiya –

- ¡Eso no te importa! ¡Vámonos Serena! – dijo dándose media vuelta –

- Adiós chicas, y espero volver a vernos… – se despidió Serena –

- Espero que no… – le contestaba Michiru enojada –

- No puedo creer lo que he visto – decía Haruka impresionada –

- Yo menos, pero ahora creo entender la actitud de Darien.

_En algún lugar de la ciudad…_

- ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme sin saber quien soy o cuales eran mis intenciones? – Le dijo Tuxedo Mask a Azura –

- Déjame ver tu herida – respondió Azura evadiendo las preguntas de Tuxedo Mask –

- ¡No! Hasta que me respondas – dijo Tuxedo Mask que miraba fijamente a Azura, aunque él no podía ver sus ojos debido a la máscara que tenía sentía que ella estaba algo nerviosa –

- Sí así lo quieres, está bien - Evadiendo la mirada de Tuxedo Mask– Vete… por mí no hay ningún problema… pero ten por seguro que no voy a responder lo que me preguntas…

- Bien, me voy – decía con dificultad Tuxedo Mask – ¡Demonios no puedo caminar! – Dijo al tiempo que caía al piso –

- ¿Lo ves?, tú no puedes irte así, estas demasiado débil y si sigues perdiendo sangre morirás – le decía Azura a Tuxedo Mask mientras lo levantaba del piso y lo llevaba a una pared cercana –

- Ahora nada me importa y si muero, mucho mejor, así no seguiría sufriendo por cosas del maldito pasado, no hay nadie esperando por mí, al principio creí que superaría esto y ahora me eh dado cuenta de que jamás lo superaré… me arrebataron todo lo que pudieron… hasta mi vida, es por eso que si muero, ya nada importa – decía Tuxedo Mask con dolor en cada una de las palabras que le decía a Azura –

- Creo que eso no es de mi incumbencia, además si quieres morir hazlo, a mi no me importa, yo no perdería absolutamente nada si decides morir. – Decía mientras le ponía la mano en la herida y ésta sanaba – Listo, tu herida sanó, creo que ya no podrás morir… pero si esperas a toparte de nueva cuenta con Olimpia tenlo por seguro… – dijo con cierto sarcasmo –

- Si verdad… Gracias por haber sanado mi herida – decía un poco apenado por lo que ella había dicho –

- Claro, ahora será mejor que me valla, ah y no le digas a nadie que yo te ayude, digamos que es un secreto entre tú y yo… ¿Estas de acuerdo? _¿Por qué me siento así, el me inspira algo que no se explicar?... _– después de que dijo esto desapareció –

- Gracias, de nueva cuenta…_ ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que buscarán? _– pensó –

En un restaurante…

- ¿Qué hacías con ellas en el parque? – preguntaba Seiya muy molesto –

- Me las encontré por casualidad, sólo eso, y ya deja de reprocharme todo esto.

- ahora me arrepiento de haber regresado.

- ¡Ah sí! pues yo me arrepiento de… - se detuvo al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir – olvídalo, - suspirando – Mira Seiya, no quiero discutir contigo ahora ¿Está bien?

- ¿De qué? ¡Vamos dime de qué te arrepientes! – decía Seiya insistente –

_**Tal vez será que esta historia ya tiene final**_

_**Lo sé porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí**_

_**Y a pesar que lo intento de nuevo **_

_**Tal vez llegue tarde ya no hay nada que hacer**_

_**Y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó**_

- Por favor no Seiya – le decía Serena –

- ¡Vamos dime de qué más te arrepientes! – Continuaba preguntando Seiya – ¿acaso te arrepientes de haberte quedado conmigo? Anda Serena dímelo.

- ¡No sigas con eso! ¡¿Qué no ves que me lastimas con tus palabras? – decía mientras escondía sus lágrimas a los demás comensales –

_**Tal vez no te escuché **_

_**Tal vez te descuidé**_

_**Tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba**_

_**Tal vez…**_

- Mira Serena, no sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero estoy seguro que hay algo que me quieres decir y no te atreves, anda dime que es lo que no te parece, sé que te eh descuidado demasiado, pero creo que sabes de sobra que mi mayor pasión es la música y que además quiero que tú vivas como toda una reina, aunque no es una excusa quiero que me entiendas y si tienes algo que decir, dilo con toda confianza. – Decía Seiya un poco más tranquilo –

_**Tal vez, será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar**_

_**Tal vez, esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar**_

_**Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo volver a empezar**_

_**Que por más lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti**_

- Te entiendo y estás equivocado, no me está pasando nada, sólo que ya no eres el mismo de antes, y eso no sé… me desespera pues en ocasiones pasabas días enteros encerrado escribiendo y eso justamente es lo que me hacía sentir… desplazada, entiendo que amas a la música pero también debes entender que yo te necesito a mi lado – dijo mientras le tomaba las manos –

- Tienes razón amor, perdóname – decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Serena –

_**Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda**_

_**Y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda **_

_**Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí**_

_**Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba**_

- Lo ves, es mejor hablar y no pelear o alzar la voz tontito.

- Te amo Serena, no sé cómo sería mi vida si algún día te fueras de mi lado – dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios – No sabría vivir sin ti…

_Tiempo después… _

_Serena y Seiya ya habían salido del restaurante y caminaban muy tranquilos por la calle, sus problemas estaban "resueltos" a medias, pues Serena sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo a Seiya con respecto a lo que le incomodaba, pero ese no era el momento, él estaba muy a la defensiva y tomaba cualquier pretexto para pelear, a lo mejor y sospechaba lo que ella sentía pero no le convenía averiguarlo del todo pues el más perjudicado en todo esto sería él._

- ¿Entonces regresas a la disquera?

- Si Bombón, pero te prometo que estoy en la casa para la cena, te amo – dijo Seiya mientras se subía a su auto –

- está bien, nos vemos para cenar – dijo mientras se alejaba el auto – ¿Y mientras qué hago? Veamos… - mirando hacia todos lados – ¿Ir al centro comercial? Mmm no… entonces ¡visitar a las chicas!... no Serena no digas tonterías – decía al mismo tiempo que caminaba sin fijarse que cruzaba la calle y aún el semáforo no estaba en rojo –

_Serena cruzaba la calle sin darse cuenta de que un auto se aproximaba y estaba a punto de atropellarla, pero como por arte de magia alguien logró tomarla por la cintura y regresarla a la acera, cosa que inevitablemente hizo que ella se viera de frente con su salvador, pero desafortunadamente éste se arrepintió de haber hecho esa acción demasiado tarde…_

- ¿Darien? ¡Darien me salvaste! – decía Serena muy emocionada, como si el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por un auto no importara en lo absoluto – De nuevo me salvaste, ¡Gracias! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba –

- Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, créeme que no te hubiera salvado – le decía con desprecio mientras la alejaba de ella – Es más ni me hubiera acercado…

- ¡No sabes cómo me alegra el verte! ¡Mírate luces tan bien como siempre! – decía sin hacer caso a las palabras de Darien –

_A pesar de que Serena mostraba una gran emoción por ver a Darien, éste sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, pero no podía mostrarse indefenso ante ella, no podía mostrar que lo que veía era solo una pantalla para defenderse de ella, de sus miradas, de sus encantadores ojos azules, aquellos que alguna vez lo aprisionaron a enloquecer y que ahora solo le traían los peores recuerdos que le quemaban el alma…_

- ¡Pues yo no siento lo mismo! Será mejor que te vayas o lo haré yo – le insistía Darien con enojo –

- No me digas eso, ¿acaso no te das cuenta del dolor que causan tus palabras? – le decía Serena –

- ¡ ¿Y lo qué tú me hiciste a mi no crees que me dolió? ¡¿No piensas que sufrí demasiado por tu partida? Veo que sigues siendo una tonta – decía Darien con demasiado enfado –

- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Acaso encontraste a alguien? ¿Acaso hay alguien ocupando mi lugar? – Preguntaba Serena temerosa – ¡Contéstame!

- Si, afortunadamente poco tiempo después de que te fuiste conocí a alguien que me ayudó a olvidarme por completo de ti – decía Darien muy seguro –

- ¿Y la amas? Dime… ¿la amas? – insistía Serena con miedo a escuchar una respuesta afirmativa de parte de Darien –

- Eso no te importa… – le respondía Darien mientras se daba la vuelta – _¿Por qué le dije eso? Cometí un error al decirle que estaba con alguien más… _- pensó –

- ¡Tienes razón!, eso no me importa aunque sería buena idea que rehicieras tu vida porque para tu información yo soy muy, escúchalo ¡muy feliz al lado de Seiya! Y ¿sabes? ¡Fue la mejor la mejor decisión el haberme quedado con él! – gritaba Serena con despecho por la respuesta de Darien –

_Serena ahora comprendía lo que Darien había sentido, pero eso no era lo que la inquietaba pues en ese momento las palabras que Darien le decía a cerca de que él estaba con alguien más le estremecían el corazón causando un gran mar de sentimientos que eran difíciles de calmar._

_En cuanto a Darien, el simple hecho de decirle a Serena que había encontrado a una chica que ocupaba el lugar de ella lo hacía convertirse en un mentiroso, pero si lo pensaba bien, era una muy buena idea el buscar a alguien que lo hiciera sentir bien pero sería difícil el encontrar a alguien que pudiera remplazar el lugar de Serena, mas no sabía que el destino le tenía guardada una sorpresa justo frente a él que más adelante haría de esta mentira una rotunda y contundente realidad…_

- ¿puedo decirle algo? – Decía una chica que sacaba de sus pensamientos a Darien – Usted encontrará un buen amor, además de que muchas cosas pasarán por este, luchas y discusiones, pero tenga en cuenta de que su amor perdido quiere regresar, no lo acepte, pues ahora mostrará su lado malvado, confíe en la chica de la máscara negra…. Ella le indicará el camino de su nuevo amor; por nada del mundo la deje ir…. Las rosas escarlata son la señal…. – una vez que dijo esto la chica siguió caminando para después desaparecer entre la gente –

- ¿Quién era y que fue eso que me dijo? – se decía ensimismado Darien –

- ¡Acaso no te fijas por donde caminas inepto! – Decía histérica una chica de pelo rojo, con gafas para sol que ocultaban sus ojos y un atractivo atuendo que dejaron boquiabierto a Darien – ¡Mira lo que has hecho, me has tirado mi café, tonto! – Decía al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas –

- Perdóneme, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me fije, de verdad lo siento… - dijo un poco nervioso al ver que esa chica era muy hermosa y tenía una mirada imponente que al verla traía una mezcolanza de frialdad y soledad – Pero si quiere le puedo reponer su café, es más me siento obligado a invitarle uno.

- No, yo no quiero que me reponga nada – decía aun molesta la chica – Ahora si me permite… - dijo mientras seguía su camino –

- De verdad me apena demasiado, me gustaría que aceptara – insistía Darien –

- Ya dije que no y es mi última palabra, así que será mejor que siga su camino – dijo mientras desaparecía entre la gente –

- Entonces… ¡lo siento! – se disculpaba Darien mientras veía que la chica se alejaba – Por dios, como pude hacer semejante cosa… _Como le pude decir eso a Serena… _- decía mientras recordaba lo que había pasado – ¡Estoy más solo que nunca! Y esa chica con esa sarta de tonterías…. En definitiva no es mi dia…

- ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que exista ese tipo de gente tan inepta? – Decía mientras se sacudía los restos de café regados en su falda – Todo esto me lo pagará la estúpida de Ilithya si no me da el maldito Loto…

- Él sigue aquí, desafortunadamente hay alguien en mi lugar, pero no creo que sea rival digna de mí, así que lo reconquistaré y seremos felices, como debió haber sido – decía entusiasmada Serena –

"_Ella le indicará el camino de su nuevo amor; por nada del mundo la deje ir…. Las rosas escarlata son la señal…."_

_**Continuara…**_

_**Canción: Tal vez – Ricky Martin**_

_**Hola! Antes que nada mil disculpas! XD es que la verdad y siendo sincera, estos días no eh tenido tiempo de subir los capítulos con más frecuencia, sé que no es excusa ya que me imagino que deben de estar intrigadas por lo que puede suceder, tranquilas, todo a su debido tiempo; créanme que con esto de hacer exámenes para la universidad y los exámenes finales de la prepa sí que es demasiado desgastante, ir a cursos y todo ese tipo de cosas… Además hay otras cosas por las que me eh detenido; si lo quieren averiguar lean mi otro fic: "Te quiero" está basada en una historia real (osea la mía, a excepción del final) y también fue debido a eso que no podía subir capítulos pues estaba demasiado triste y no tenía ganas de nada, este cap es un poco corto y en si no revela nada, pero espero que tengan paciencia ya que se va a poner bueno. **_

_**Espero que siga siendo de su agrado, ah y no olviden leer mi fic "te quiero"!**_

_**Sayo! ^^ Atte.: M. Chiba **_


	11. En busca del amor

Capitulo 11

"En busca del amor"

_Como todos los días las chicas siempre se juntaban en la casa de Rei para compartir las experiencias que en el día les habían ocurrido, a pesar de que en ocasiones sus deberes escolares les exigían la mayor concentración ellas se daban un espacio para convivir alegremente, pero hoy sería un día diferente pues la visita de Haruka y Michiru les haría recordar uno de sus tragos más amargos…_

_En el templo Hikawa…_

- Y dígannos, ¿a qué se debe su visita? – preguntaba Rei –

- Antes de que les digamos cual es el motivo de nuestra visita queremos saber una cosa – decía Haruka en un tono muy serio –

- Sí, queremos que nos expliquen ¿Por qué Serena y Darien están peleados?, pues el día que llegamos tuvimos un enfrentamiento contra un nuevo enemigo y apareció Eternal Moon pero al dirigirse ésta a Tuxedo Mask él le respondió como si estuvieran disgustados…

- Y lo que nos conmocionó más fue el ver que ese tonto de Kou le decía "amor" a Serena – añadió Haruka un poco exaltada –

- ¡Qué! ¿Serena está de vuelta en la ciudad? – exclamó Amy –

- Permiso – dijo Lita tirando su té debido a la noticia y saliendo de la habitación –

- Es que hay algo que no saben… verán lo que pasó es que… - decía Mina rascándose la cabeza como si tratara de encontrar las palabras exactas para decirles lo que había ocurrido –

- Serena y Darien ya no son nada… - intervino Artemis al ver que Mina no podía emitir palabra alguna – lo que había entre ellos se acabó.

- ¡Pero cómo es eso! – decía Michiru –

- Lo que pasa es que ellos se iban a casar, pero creo que hubo cosas que hicieron que Serena decidiera no casarse… - decía Amy triste por el simple hecho de recordar –

- Y pues justamente el día de la boda ella se fue con… - prosiguió temerosa Luna que hasta ese momento estaba callada –

- ¡No me digas que el culpable fue ese idiota de Seiya! – Decía Haruka que estaba de pie – ¡Contesten! – una vez que dijo esto comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado – Si lo vuelvo a ver les juro que…

- Tranquila Haruka – decía Michiru – ¿Entonces qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Ella se fue con Seiya? – dirigiéndose ahora a los demás –

- Si – respondieron al unísono Rei, Mina y Amy –

- ahora imagínate el sufrimiento de Darien – decía Mina – él quedo destrozado pues una vez que nos enteramos de que ella se iba con Seiya, Taiki y Yaten nos dijeron que ellos estaban en el aeropuerto, así que decidimos alcanzarlos entonces ahí fue donde Darien recibió el golpe más duro pues habló con Serena que para serte franca no sé qué es lo que le dijo pues nosotras esperábamos lejos y no pudimos escuchar nada.

- Pero te podemos asegurar que ella lo trato tan mal que si ahora regresó arrepentida buscando lo que una vez dejó tengan por seguro que se irá con las manos vacías pues ni él ni nosotras la perdonaremos jamás – finalizó Rei con dureza en sus palabras –

- Y ahora que debemos estar unidas – decía Michiru al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su té –

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntaba Amy – ¿Acaso un nuevo enemigo apareció?

- ¡Sí y lo peor es que éste es más fuerte que la misma Galaxia! – Decía Haruka furiosa – ¡Maldita sea la hora en que ese…! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué ahora que necesitamos de ella?

- Será mejor que salgas a tomas aire, pues en ese estado la verdad no ayudas nada – le decía Michiru – Y una vez que te tranquilices regresas ¿Está bien?

- Sí – dijo al tiempo que salía –

- Discúlpenla, es que la noticia no le cayó nada bien.

- Descuida, Lita se siente igual que ella. – Dijo Rei –

- ¿Y tú Luna que has hecho desde que ella se fue? – dijo Michiru –

- Pues viví algún tiempo en la casa de los Tsukino pero después decidí venir a vivir con Rei… - decía cabizbaja Luna –

- Lo siento Luna, y con respecto a lo que dijo Haruka… verán, según como me explico Hotaru en una de sus visiones todo parece que en la batalla contra Galaxia y Chaos Serena obtuvo la ayuda de una sailor muy poderosa.

- ¿Te refieres a Sailor Cosmos? – preguntaba Artemis –

- Exactamente, y ella es el guardián del Loto de Plata – siguió hablando Michiru – El cual buscan ya que se perdió por esta última batalla.

- Pero… ¿Y qué paso en esa batalla que hace que ese cristal sea tan buscado?

- Pues la verdad, este cristal es el poder de Cosmos, es por eso que lo buscan y con respecto a la batalla, una vez que Cosmos le otorgó su poder a Serena esta quedó demasiado débil, fue entonces que los ángeles caídos decidieron atacarla pero algo ocurrió, después de que nos enteramos de esto decidí captar la energía de Cosmos y la encontré, pero para ser sincera en ocasiones se tornaba obscura, casi llegue a creer que no era de ella pero Hotaru me aseguró que es de ella.

- Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Quiénes son los ángeles caídos? – preguntaba muy confundida Amy –

- Pues ellos son guerreros que le sirven al mismísimo Chaos, debido a la última batalla en la que éste fue derrotado ellos decidieron reunir la energía suficiente para traerlo de vuelta y así gobernar de una buena vez el universo , además ellos cuentan con una guerrera muy poderosa, su nombre es Azura y créanme que ella puede llegar a ser tan o más despiadada que el mismo Chaos, es por eso que regresamos pues Hotaru alguna vez peleó contra ella y dice que si ellos la tienen de su lado debemos preocuparnos y mucho.

- ¿Y conocen a los líderes de estos? – preguntó Rei –

- Por lo que nos dijo Hotaru son dos los que lideran, el primero es un hombre llamado Gerard, pero quien está a cargo ahora es su hermana, Agatha.

- ¿Entonces a quien debemos buscar? – preguntaba Mina –

- Como ya había mencionado el Loto de Plata es el poder de Cosmos, así que lo primordial es encontrar el cristal y así después será más fácil encontrarla. – decía Michiru –

- Así que si los ángeles caídos obtienen ese cristal… ¡obtienen el poder de Sailor Cosmos! – exclamó Artemis –

- Es por eso que debemos estar unidas para poder enfrentarles pues si ellos encuentran ese cristal… todos estamos perdidos.

- _Pero si Serena no está con nosotras será inútil todo esfuerzo…_ - Pensó Amy –

_En el hospital…_

- Bien, es hora de irnos Ilithya – decía Azura con una sonrisa malvada –

- ¡Yo no me iré a ningún lugar contigo! – respondía Ilithya molesta –

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Darien mientras se acercaba – ¿Lista? ¿Uhm? ¿Creo que te conozco? – dirigiéndose a Azura –

- ¡Ahhh es usted el tonto que me tiró mi café! – decía Azura enojada con el simple hecho de recordar lo sucedido –

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Alguien me puede decir de donde se conocen?

- Lo que pasa es que ayer me encontré con ella en la calle y…

- No se encontró conmigo, ¡chocó contra mí! ¡Además me tiró todo mi café! Pero no sé porque te debo de dar explicaciones, ahora levántate que es hora de irnos.

- ¡Ya te dije que no voy a ningún lado contigo!

- Doctor por favor lléveme usted a mi departamento… - decía Ilithya asustada –

- Eh, bueno… ella te llevará, además no sé porque no quieres irte con… - se detenía al no saber el nombre de la chica – por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunto a Azura –

- ¡Eso no le importa! – contestaba ofensivamente –

- Dama, su nombre es Dama – decía al ver la descortesía de ésta – Y no me hagas decir lo que sé… - amenazaba Ilithya – entonces, ¿podría hacer ese favor para mí? – le decía a Darien –

- Yo… pues…

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me largo! Pero ten en cuenta que estas hartando mi paciencia… y ni se te ocurra hacer algo tonto porque créeme que entonces si no me va a importar que todos se enteren quien soy – le decía al oído – Y usted, espero no volverlo a ver – dicho esto salió de prisa y muy enojada de la habitación –

- No se preocupe en llevarme, lo único que quería era que ella se fuera, gracias.

- Pierde cuidado… _A pesar de que es muy hermosa su carácter es desagradable _– pensó – Entonces me voy, mi turno ha terminado, adiós.

_En un restaurante, tiempo después…_

- _¡Ahhh! ¡Maldita Ilithya!_ – Pensaba coléricamente Azura al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su café– Pero me las pagará, de eso estoy segura…

_Darien caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, pensando en que Serena estaba de nueva cuenta en la ciudad, que tal vez había regresado porque no era feliz al lado del hombre con quien eligió quedarse, que había vuelto para pedir perdón y redimir sus culpas como si él la perdonase inmediatamente, como si de la nada sacara y tirara todo su sufrimiento a la basura y con eso darle una nueva oportunidad de seguir juntos, era tanta su preocupación con respecto a ella, que no se fijó que esta se acercaba justamente hacia donde él estaba, así lo único que Darien hizo fue ejecutar una acción que daría la apertura a una nueva historia que a lo mejor y se convertiría en aquella mentira que Darien le había dicho a Serena la ocasión en la que se habían topado en la calle… _

**FLASHBACK**

_- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? ¿Acaso encontraste a alguien? ¿Acaso hay alguien ocupando mi lugar? – Preguntaba Serena temerosa – ¡Contéstame!_

_- Si, afortunadamente poco tiempo después de que te fuiste conocí a alguien que me ayudó a olvidarme por completo de ti – decía Darien muy seguro –_

_- ¿Y la amas? Dime… ¿la amas?_

_- Eso no te importa – le respondía Darien mientras se daba la vuelta – ¿Por qué le dije eso? Cometí un error al decirle que estaba con alguien más… - pensó –_

_- ¡Tienes razón!, eso no me importa aunque sería buena idea que rehicieras tu vida porque para tu información yo soy muy, escúchalo ¡muy feliz al lado de Seiya! y ¿sabes? ¡Fue la mejor la mejor decisión el haberme quedado con él! – gritaba Serena con despecho por la respuesta de Darien –_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- _Bien… debo esconderme o no sé qué… ¡lo tengo! _– Pensaba rápidamente Darien al tiempo que veía a una chica pelirroja tomando placenteramente un café, por lo que decidió ir y sentarse con ella – Hola, ¿me recuerdas? Creo que sí, ¿puedo invitarte un café? – le decía rápidamente Darien para poder sostener una conversación con ella –

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Decía Dama– Yo no tengo porque aceptar invitaciones y menos de usted… ¡Además como es posible que aparezca de la nada y se siente así como así en mi mesa!

- Bien, me alegra… - decía mientras llamaba al mesero para ordenar –

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo que haces? – Decía Dama enojada por lo que había hecho Darien – ¿Qué no escuchaste que dije que no?

- ¡Por favor acepta comer conmigo! – Le decía Darien suplicante, cosa que hacía que Dama se sintiera incómoda – De verdad acepta esta invitación. – decía mientras le ofrecía una linda sonrisa –

- No sé cómo puedo hacer estas tonterías – decía Dama mientras miraba fijamente a Darien – ¿Sabe qué? Mejor vallase, busque a otra persona que quiera que le invite a comer, porque yo no acepto. – dirigiendo la mirada hacia la enorme ventana que tenía a su lado –

- No hagas mas reproches ¿quieres?, ahora dime que te gustaría comer…

- ¡Ah! Veo que es persistente, me gusta esa actitud de nunca rendirse – Dijo recargándose en el respaldo de la silla – quiero otro café, sólo eso… pero después se ve… ¿De acuerdo?

- Bien, entonces que sean dos tazas de café por favor. – le decía la mesero el cual una vez que tomo la orden se retiró – ¿Acaso siempre es tu humor así?

- ¿algún inconveniente? – le respondía secamente mientras cruzaba los brazos – Además yo a usted no lo conozco, es mas no sé ni su nombre, cosa que no me importa, y si, así es mi carácter ¿satisfecho? Ya que si no le gusta, la puerta está por allá… - le decía señalando la salida – Además de que si no me equivoco, usted fue el que vino y se sentó en mi mesa….

- Sí, siento el haber aparecido de esa manera y es verdad, no me eh presentado formalmente contigo, mi nombre es Darien Chiba – dijo ofreciéndole su mano – ¡Vamos usted debe estrechar su mano con la mía!

- Está bien… - dijo al mismo tiempo que estrechaba la mano con Darien, quien se alegraba de que cediera –

_Serena caminaba despreocupada por la calle cuando de pronto creyó ver la silueta de Darien, y ella ni tarde ni perezosa decidió apretar el paso para ver si de verdad era quien creía que era…_

- Si es él, debo volver a hablarle…

_En el restaurante…_

- Aquí están sus cafés

- Gracias, y dime Dama, ¿Qué son tu e Ilithya?

- Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia – decía mientras le daba un sorbo a su café –

- Lo siento… y… ¡valla que si está caliente este café! – Dijo Darien después de que le había dado un trago a su café el cual estaba demasiado caliente –

- ¿Acaso te quemaste? – Decía mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa que después se convirtió en carcajada – ¡No lo puedo creer, debiste ver tu cara!

- Veo que por fin sonríes…- decía Darien riendo tanto o más que Dama –

_Al parecer por fin Darien pasaba un rato alegre después del trabajo que le había costado el convencer a Dama, pero poco le duró el gusto pues Serena había entrado al restaurante y al perecer lo buscaba con la mirada por lo que decidió hacer algo totalmente desesperado, mientras que Dama se sentía totalmente distinta pues ella jamás reía a no ser que hubiera cometido una de sus tantas fechorías o sarcasmos, por lo cual decidió dejarse llevar por el momento y disfrutar de el tiempo que un sujeto desconocido le ofrecía_…

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – le decía Darien espontáneamente –

- Mmm… claro.

- Me preguntaba si no te gustaría salir conmigo la próxima semana a un festival que se celebra en el parque. – decía temeroso por el hecho de que ella se negara a su invitación – pero si no quieres entiendo.

- ¡Por supuesto! Solo dime a qué hora y en donde nos vemos – le decía una Dama totalmente distinta a la que había entrado anteriormente al restaurant –

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y qué paso con tu mal humor?

- Digamos que al final de cuentas me empezaste a caer bien – dijo brindándole un sonrisa –

- Me alegra… ¿me permites? – Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba hacia Serena –

- ¿Me puedes decir que haces aquí? – decía mientras tomaba del brazo a Serena y seguía caminando para salir a la calle –

- ¡Oye me lastimas! – decía Serena mientras se zafaba de Darien – Te vi a lo lejos y decidí venir a verte – Dijo al tiempo que volteaba hacia donde se encontraba Darien sentado y vio a una chica que tomaba café – ¿Así que es ella tu nueva noviecita? – decía Serena con desdén –

_**Tú llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme**_

_**Tu supiste encenderme y luego apagarme **_

_**Tú te hiciste indispensable para mí **_

_**Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí **_

_**Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí**_

_**No eres la persona que pensé **_

_**Que creí, que pedí… **_

- ¿Acaso te importa? – le decía Darien enfadado –

- ¿Y si te digo que si? ¿Qué es lo que harías? – respondía desafiante Serena –

- Pues no haría nada ya que se que eso no es verdad… pues fue por eso que me dejaste y te largaste con ese idiota de Kou ¿o me equivoco? – decía Darien ahora colérico –

- No te enojes, solo decía… pero creo que ella no es tan bonita como yo. _Así que es verdad que él tiene alguien en su vida – pensó –_

_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte **_

_**Busca tu camino en otra parte**_

_**Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_

_**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti…**_

_**Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy**_

_**Sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy**_

_**En mi no queda espacio para ti**_

_**Y el tiempo solo es suyo y comprendí**_

_**Las cosas no suceden porque si…**_

- Te voy a decir solo una cosa Serena: ¡No quiero volverte a ver! Si eres feliz ¡genial! Me alegro por ti, pero no quiero encontrarte en todos lados, yo ahora tengo una vida, y sabes perfectamente que tu no entras en ella; creo que estaba mejor cuando no estabas en la ciudad… – dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se dirigía hacia el interior del restaurant –

_**Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**_

_**Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**_

_**No me quedan ganas de sentir…**_

- Por favor no te vayas, has cosas que debo hablar contigo, ¡por favor regresa!

- No Serena, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

- Darien – dijo casi en un susurro – por favor…

- ¡Qué demonios haces con mi esposa! – grito un chico totalmente furioso que provocó que Darien volteara –

- _¡Lo que me faltaba!_ – Pensó Darien – yo no hago nada con Serena, ¡es ella quien me busca!

- ¡No digas tonterías! – decía Seiya mientras se abalanzaba hacia Darien para darle un golpe –

_Para suerte de Darien algo que al parecer era un tenedor cruzo la acción y provocó que Seiya se detuviera y se tomara el brazo, para asombro de todos los que veían lo que pasaba aquel tenedor había sido lanzado por una chica que estaba parada en la entrada del restaurant…_

- Y si te atreves acercarte a él el próximo va directo a tu corazón – decía Dama que sostenía otro tenedor en la mano –

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves? – Le gritaba Serena – ¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Eres una salvaje!

- Espera Serena – decía Seiya – ¡Ahora veo que tienes protectora Darien!

- ¡Ahora verás tu protectora! – Dijo Dama al tiempo que se acercaba a Seiya –

- _No lo hagas, por favor, él no vale la pena _– le dijo al oído Darien, quien la tomaba por la cintura para detenerla – Por favor…

- Esta bien, y tú – dijo dirigiéndose hacia Seiya – da gracias a Darien que no te partí el maldito cuello en dos…

- Vámonos Dama – decía Darien tomándole la mano a Dama, acto que causo que ésta se sonrojara y que Serena sintiera que ardía por los celos –

_**Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**_

_**Busca tu camino en otra parte**_

_**Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**_

_**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti**_

_**Hoy estoy mejor sin ti**_

_**Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti. **_

- Tonto – decía Seiya – Vámonos Serena.

- Sí… - contesto mientras miraba hacia donde se había ido Darien –

_Tal parecía que de verdad Darien había encontrado a un nuevo amor, uno con el cual finiquitaba el recuerdo doloroso que ella le había dejado, ahora lo único que le restaba a Serena por hacer era rogar que esa relación no funcionara para que ella tomara de nueva cuenta el rumbo y se acercara a él para consolarlo y obtener lo que más anhelaba, su amor; más no tenía en cuenta que alguien le estorbaba en esos planes: Seiya… _

**Continuará… **

_**Perdón por hacer este capítulo más largo pero es que de verdad me inspire y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado largo como para recortarlo, lo siento xD…**_

**Canción: Mientes – Camila**


	12. Lazos

Perdon por la tardanza, pero es que en estos ultimos dias, con lo de la graduacion, los certificados y todo ese tipo de cosas, me eh atrasado, a pesar de todo esro aqui les dejo es siguiente capitulo! y de nueva cuenta, perdon por la tardanza =D

Capitulo 12

"Lazos"

_Era medio día y Azura o Dama, nombre que le había otorgado Ilithya estaba lista para salir con Darien, quien a pesar de que hacía apenas una semana la había conocido se sentía muy a gusto con ella, sin embargo ella no sentía lo mismo, pues una persona de la calaña de Azura jamás se relaciona con las demás personas a menos que tuviera que matarlas, pero se podía decir que con Darien era distinto ya que algo había sucedido aquel día que lo conoció, que le causaba una gran sensación de confort y bienestar por lo que ella sentía que debía estar cerca de él a pesar de que se estaba desviando de su objetivo más fundamental: el cristal… _

_En algún lugar de Tokio…_

- ¿A dónde vas tan linda Azura? – decía mordazmente Olimpia –

- No te importa Olimpia, además no sé si sepas pero te encomendaron buscar a Ilithya, o ¿quieres que yo sea la que descubra su paradero y con este el del cristal? Porque yo pienso que tu búsqueda no está rindiendo frutos… - respondía de la misma manera Azura –

- Escúchame bien Azura, yo la encontraré ¿ok? Así que espero que no te metas en mis planes – decía tocando una de sus mejillas –

- Pues creo que en ocasiones eres tan inepta que sola te dificultas las cosas – decía Azura en un sentido explicito para que entendiera que ya sabía el verdadero paradero de Ilithya –

- ¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que ya…

- Creo que es hora de irme – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba una chaqueta –Ah y será mejor que te des prisa en encontrarla o de lo contrario Agatha se molestara y ya sabes cómo es ella cuando se molesta – dijo riendo – Adiós Olimpia – una vez dicho esto desapareció –

- ¡Maldita! – Reprochó Olimpia – Pero algún día tendré la dicha de atravesarte con mi espada….

_En el festival…_

_Era un día de lo más hermoso, el sol brillaba radiantemente, lo pájaros trinaban por doquier y cientos de personas disfrutaban del bello día que le daba paso al inicio de la primavera, algo que le daba el toque perfecto a las personas para conocerse y quién sabe, también de enamorarse…_

- ¡Vaya yo jamás había visto un lugar tan lindo! – decía muy sorprendida Dama – Todo se ve tan hermoso… _yo solo conozco los lugares después de que son destruidos por nosotros… ¡basta! no debo emocionarme con este tipo de cosas, pues dentro de muy poco este lugar será destruido y nada de esto quedará en pie _– pensó –

- ¿sabes? Tú también te ves muy bien – le decía Darien al tiempo que miraba por todos lados –

- Gracias… – respondía Dama sonrojada, algo que jamás le había pasado – Es raro que alguien me diga ese tipo de cosas…

- Me doy cuenta de que la chica grosera de la semana pasada hoy no está aquí ¿cierto? – decía Darien –

- Creo que si… _¿Por qué su sola presencia me hace sentir de esta forma? _– pensaba mientras veía a Darien –

_En otro lugar del festival…_

- Serena ya quita esa cara – decía Seiya – ¡por favor!

- ¡No! ¡Y no la voy a quitar! – decía muy molesta Serena –

- Perdóname, no quise actuar de esa manera…

- ¡Oh! Siento decepcionarte, ¿pero qué crees? ¡Ya lo dijiste! – Decía Serena a la vez que se giraba para darle la espalda a Seiya –

- Serena, eso ya pasó, tiene una semana, ¡por favor ya perdóname!

**FLASHBACK**

_Serena caminaba de prisa mientras que Seiya iba detrás de ella, aunque iba herido, no le impedía que éste fuera reprochándole a cerca del encuentro con Darien por lo que Serena decidió de una vez por todas enfrentarlo y decirle lo que de verdad sentía… o tal vez intentarlo._

- ¡Ya basta Seiya! – Decía parándose impetuosamente frente a Seiya – ¡cállate por favor! – ahora decía gritando –

- ¿quieres discutir aquí y ahora? ¡Pues entonces! ¡Hazlo!

- ¡Me tienes harta con esos malditos celos que… ahhh! En ocasiones me asfixias…

- ¿crees que soy celoso por el simple hecho de que te encontré hablando con tu ex novio? ¡Perdóname! – finalizaba sarcásticamente Seiya –

- Es que de verdad te desconozco… desde que llegamos, tú… no sé… ¿dime a que es lo que le temes? – Decía Serena con un nudo en la garganta –

- ¿quieres saberlo de verdad?

- Sí, dímelo…

- Le temo a Darien, al hecho de que tú un día decidas regresar a su lado, que te vayas de mí y… y… que se termine lo que tenemos los dos, este amor que sientes por mi… - decía Seiya con un nudo en la garganta – No quiero perderte – dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Serena – Me volvería loco si te llego a perder, de verdad me volvería completamente loco

- Pues si sigues actuando de esta manera lo vas a lograr… - dijo al separarse de Seiya y acto seguido paró un taxi y se marchó –

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Y lo lamento demasiado, pero creo que ya conoces mi carácter ¿o me equivoco? – decía Seiya al tiempo que tomaba por la cintura a Serena – Ahora que te parece si me acompañas al concierto que daré aquí…

- No Seiya, prefiero ver en otro lado a ver tu "concierto" – sarcásticamente finalizo – Nos vemos después… - dijo mientras se separaba de Seiya –

_En otro lado del festival…_

_Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, Darien se sentía contento, no como él quería, ni al lado de quien esperaba, pero al final de cuentas el sentir ese sentimiento le reconfortaba y lo hacía sentirse… feliz._

- Me gusta tu compañía Dama – decía Darien esbozando una linda sonrisa – Se que no me conoces del todo bien, y ni yo a ti pero puedes confiar en mí para lo que quieras porque me inspiras un no sé que... solo confía en mi ¿sí?

- Lo mismo debería decirte, pero hay cosas de mi que… olvídalo… te agradezco el que confíes en mi… - decía Dama delicadamente – _Sin embargo no debo meterte en problemas, sé que no debo decirte quien soy y lo que hago, a pesar de que hay algo en ti que me hace sentir bien, esto va contra lo que soy… _- pensó Dama– ¡Mira! Se ve que alguien se presentará en el festival.

- Así es, ¿te gustaría ver?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- ¡Entonces ven conmigo! – decía al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Azura –

_El escenario era pequeño, solo había lo elemental, una batería, sintetizadores, guitarras eléctricas y un pequeño piano, algunas personas empezaban a rumorar a cerca de el cantante que se presentaría, otros solo querían acercarse para presenciar el espectáculo, pero Darien tenía un presentimiento a cerca de la persona que cantaría… ¿era tan cruel es destino que le pondría prueba tras prueba para de una vez por todas decidir si debía seguir esperando a Serena o encontrar otro amor? Eso nadie lo podía decir, pero quizá era lo más probable…_

- ¡¿Qué tal mis queridos amigos? – Decía Seiya que subía al escenario – ¡Es un placer volver a verlos! – dijo ahora sentándose frente al piano y comenzando a tocar –

- ¡No puedo creer que sea él! – decía Darien molesto –

- ¿Acaso no es el tipo del otro día? – decía Azura al ver a Seiya –

- Si… desafortunadamente es él… - contestaba Darien –

- Esta canción está dedicada a la chica que más amo y amaré, esto es para ti mí amada Serena…

_**Quisiera cantarte una canción que te enamore de mí**_

_**Te diga que siento, te diga quién soy y cuanto te haré feliz**_

_**Que fuera las caricias que yo quisiera darte**_

_**Que fuera las palabras que no me animo a decirte**_

_**Que más o menos sonarían así…**_

_**No existe nada que me dé ni la mitad de todo lo que tú me das **_

_**Cuando descubres mi mirada,**_

_**No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa por todo el mundo por nada de nada**_

_**Que ya eres todo todo lo que quiero yo**_

_**Y todo lo que pido a dios **_

_**Te esperare aquí con paciencia **_

_**No cambiaria un minuto tu presencia**_

_**Por todo el mundo por nada de nada…**_

- Quien lo iba a decir, resulto ser un cantante – decía Dama con su toque irónico que la caracterizaba – Y ¿Por qué te iba a golpear aquel día? ¿La chica tuvo que ver?

- No… solo me confundió con alguien… solo fue eso – decía mientras recordaba las palabras de Seiya antes de comenzar a cantar – Sólo eso fue…

_**Quisiera cantarte una canción que fuera sólo de ti**_

_**Que con las palabras de los demás no se pueda confundir**_

_**Quisiera que te hiciera volar alto en el cielo**_

_**Para que desde ahí vieras que pequeño se hace el mundo**_

_**Si solo estamos juntos tú y yo…**_

- ¿Te sientes mal? O ¿te sucede algo? – Le decía Dama a Darien el cual había cambiado totalmente la expresión de su rostro – Si no quieres seguir aquí nos podemos ir a comer, no sé, a donde quieras.

- No… no me pasa nada, solo es que me siento un poco incómodo estando aquí, me gustaría seguir viendo otras cosas, pero ya no quiero estar un instante más.

- ¡Claro! Vámonos – decía Dama mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a Darien – _Siento la presencia de Olimpia, espero que no me descubra con Darien o algo malo pasará _– pensaba un poco inquieta –

_Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba un poco apartada de donde se daba el concierto, pero el simple hecho de escuchar la melodía que Seiya cantaba le hacía olvidarse por completo de todos los pensamientos que pudiese tener, pues si algo tenia Seiya era que no importaba cuán molesta estuviera, sabia a la perfección que su punto débil era que le cantara una canción, por tal motivo decidió regresar a donde Seiya y perdonarlo, al final de cuentas Serena estaba a punto de perder toda esperanza en cuanto a recuperar a Darien pero su sorpresa seria mayor ya que el destino le tenía preparado otro de tantos encuentros con éste…_

_**No cambiaria ni loco tu sonrisa por todo el mundo por nada de nada**_

_**Que ya eres todo todo lo que quiero yo**_

_**Y todo lo que pido a dios **_

_**Te esperare aquí con paciencia **_

_**No cambiaria un minuto tu presencia**_

_**Por todo el mundo por nada de nada.**_

- Lo siento – decía Serena al toparse con Dama –

- No te… ¿tú? – decía mientras la veía con sorpresa –

- Perdóname… hola Darien – le decía a Darien –

- ¿Ten más cuidado, quieres? – Decía Darien con desprecio – Vamos Dama.

- Sí – decía al tiempo que seguía caminando –

- ¿Su nombre es Dama? – Decía Serena temerosa – Ella es… bonita…muy linda y bonita.

- ¡Pues eso no es lo que dijiste ese día! – decía Darien que retrocedía y miraba a Serena con irritación – Pero, ¿no se supone que tú deberías de estar con tu esposo?

- ¡No seas mal educado! creo que has cambiado demasiado, ¿acaso te has vuelto huraño? – decía ahora Serena molesta por el trato que recibía de Darien –

- No… actúo sólo de esa forma… contigo – decía satíricamente – ahora si me permites… tengo que seguir viendo el festival con mi novia – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra – ¿Dama? ¿Dónde se metió? – decía al no ver a Dama –

_En algún lugar de Tokio…_

- Creo que debes darte prisa Olimpia, la energía se nos está agotando y tú no puedes encontrar a Ilithya – decía Agatha un poco irritada mientras tomaba en sus manos una copa de vino –

- Descuide, ya estoy cerca, le prometo que le encontraré lo más pronto posible… - una vez dicho esto desapareció –

- Pues de promesas no se gobierna el maldito universo… - dijo al tiempo que le daba un sorbo a su copa –

_De vuelta al festival…_

- ¡Valla jamás había visto algo tan bello! – Decía Ilithya asombrada – Después de no sé cuanto vuelvo a ser la que era… ¿Azura? – dijo sorprendida al ver a la susodicha caminando hacia donde ella – ¡Debo esconderme! – Dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta – ¡Ay no es demasiado tarde!….

- ¡Hola Ilithya! – Decía Azura – ¡Me sorprende el verte por aquí! – Decía otorgándole una tierna sonrisa – ¡Vamos no te hagas la que no me conoces!

- ¡Mira ya te dije que nunca te diré donde está el loto y si me quieres matar, hazlo, pero jamás te diré donde está, jamás! – decía en voz baja a modo que solo la escuchara Azura –

- Tranquila, claro que lo busco, pero déjame decirte que hoy no… ¿Sabes algo? No le digas a nadie pero me gustaría platicar contigo… sé que puede sonar raro pero creo que algo me está…

- ¡Hasta que te encuentro Dama!... ¿Ilithya? - decía un joven alto y apuesto – ¡Que gusto verte! ¡Jamás pensé encontrarte por aquí!

- ¿Dr. Chiba? – Decía asombrada – Espere… ¿usted estaba buscando a A… Dama?

- Así es… - decía Darien un poco confundido por la actitud de Ilithya – ¿quieres seguir viendo que mas hay en el festival? – le decía a Azura –

- ¡Claro! – Decía Dama – ¿vendrás con nosotros Ilithya?

- ¡vamos, ven con nosotros! – decía Darien –

- Mmm… Si ¿Por qué no?

_Ilithya no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ¿Azura amable?, jamás, ella no era de ese tipo de personas, no era de aquellas que te ofrecían la mano porque sí, no era de las personas que te ayudan, ni de las que sonríen y mucho menos es una persona que te trate tan cordialmente, definitivamente esa no era la Azura de quien todos temían por el simple hecho de ser nombrada, concluyentemente algo le había ocurrido y quizá aquel extraño cambio podía ser benéfico para ella… Además de que ahora era una persona distinta, con un nuevo nombre, el cual tal parecía que la describía a la perfección pues sin saberlo ella cambiaria y se convertiría en su propio nombre: Dama, por lo cual a Ilithya se le había ocurrido una grandiosa idea con la cual aseguraba su vida propia y derrocaba al arma secreta de Agatha: Azura…_

_En otro lado del festival…_

- ¡Qué suerte tengo! Hoy habrá muchas chicas de donde escoger… ¡Que empiece el espectáculo! – Decía Olimpia entusiasmada al tiempo que arrojaba esferas de energía por doquier –

_**Continuara…**_

_**Canciones:**_

_**Nada de nada – Marco Di Mauro.**_


	13. Solo tiempo

Bueno... para que vean que soy buena onda, aqui les dejo dos caps seguiditos! espero que les siga gustando, acepto quejas y sugerencias =D!

Capitulo 13

"Sólo tiempo"

_La gente corría por doquier, todos estaban asustados por las explosiones que venían de un lado de donde se celebraba el festival, ¿la causante?: Olimpia; a pesar de todo el alboroto que ahí se producía, Darien no sabía qué hacer, si decidía transformarse revelaría su identidad a Dama, pero si no hacía nada, muchas personas correrían peligro; mientras tanto Azura solo se limitaba a ver a Ilithya, quien se sentía nerviosa pues si Olimpia la encontraba, tenia los minutos contados, así, ambas decidieron fingir que corrían despavoridas para después perderse de la vista de Darien y poder esconderse de Olimpia…_

- ¡Dama! ¡Ilithya! – Decía Darien preocupado – Espero que estén bien… ahora debo transformarme… - dijo mientras corría hacia donde estaban las explosiones –

_En el lugar de las explosiones…_

- ¡A pesar de que hay mucha gente Ilithya no aparece! – Decía Olimpia furiosa – ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡Alto ahí! – decían seis chicas con traje de marinero –

- ¿Qué?... ¡Ahhh veo que trajiste refuerzos! – le decía a Uranus – Bien, así podré entrenar un poco pues hace mucho que no me divertía con unas sabandijas como ustedes – decía al tiempo que arrojaba esferas de fuego hacia las sailors –

- ¡debemos tener cuidado! Esa tonta sabe defenderse… - decía Uranus –

- ¡Ataquemos chicas! – decía Mars –

- Veo que pueden esquivar mis ataques… ¡pero eso solo es una pequeña porción de mis verdaderos poderes! ¡Mis queridos monstruos ataquen!

- ¡Genial, hace mucho que no nos enfrentábamos a un enemigo tan fuerte! – decía Jupiter –

- Tienes razón, pero creo que hemos perdido la practica… - decía Mercury mientras forcejeaba con un monstruo –

- ¡Es demasiado fuerte para mí! – decía Venus, que cedía ante el monstruo que la atacaba –

- ¡Perfecto! – Decía Olimpia con una gran sonrisa – ahora es mi turno – dijo mientras se acercaba a las sailors para atacarlas –

- ¡No des un paso más! – decía un hombre de antifaz que estaba detrás de Olimpia y que sujetaba una rosa roja en sus manos –

- Detenme… - decía Olimpia irónicamente al tiempo que lanzaba una enorme esfera de poder la cual fulminó a las sailors – ¿Lo ves? ¡Nadie puede contra mí! – Dijo mientras lanzaba su ataque ahora hacia Tuxedo Mask –

_El ataque iba directamente hacia Tuxedo Mask, pero algo lo desvió causando que Olimpia se enfureciera al ver quien era la persona que lo había desviado…_

- ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que no te debes entrometerte en mi búsqueda?

- ¿Tus planes son acabar con personas que no te benefician en nada para encontrarla? Porque no sé si te des cuenta, pero no sirve de nada que gastes la poca energía que te queda en estos gusanos inservibles… - decía Azura que estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol –

- ¡Estúpida, ahora verás! – decía mientras se abalanzaba hacia Azura –

- ¡Espera! – Decía una séptima sailor – ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir un día tan hermoso como hoy?... soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… ¡yo soy Eternal Moon! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre… de la luna!

- ¿Crees que tú puedes detenerme? – Decía Olimpia soberbiamente frente a Eternal Moon – No me hagas reír… ¡ ¿Por qué no comprenden que nadie de ustedes puede contra mí? – Decía gritando – Me dan tanta lástima… pero para que vean que soy piadosa les daré unos días más de vida… hasta la próxima mis queridos guerreros – una vez dicho esto desapareció –

- ¿Están bien chicas? – Decía Eternal Moon a las demás scouts –

- Debes transformar a las personas que se convirtieron en monstruos… - le decía Azura a Eternal Moon –

- ¡Sí!

_Y así Eternal Moon saco su cristal de plata y sanó a todas las chicas que habían sido transformadas por Olimpia, mientras tanto las demás sailors que aun seguían débiles por el último ataque de ésta solo pudieron levantarse y retirarse, a lo cual Eternal Moon observaba tristemente, pero fue tanta la energía que utilizó para sanar que se desmayó ante las miradas de Tuxedo Mask y Azura, siendo la ultima quien se acercara para levantarle…_

- ¿Es tanto el daño que te hizo para que ni siquiera la ayudes cuando lo necesita? – Decía Azura que cargaba a Eternal Moon en sus brazos –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo sé porque tu mirada se vuelve fría y desolada al ver a esta chica… lo demás lo puedo suponer…

- ¡¿Qué es lo que haces con mi esposa? – Decía Seiya que se acercaba corriendo y acto seguido le quitó de los brazos a Eternal Moon – ¡quita tus sucias manos de ella!

- Deberías darle las gracias, pues de lo contrario ella estaría tirada en el suelo… - le decía Tuxedo Mask –

- Descuida… esto es lo que me pasa por ser alguien que no soy… por querer ayudar a personas que no lo agradecen… - miró detenidamente a Seiya – _ese hombre… ahora que recuerdo, es el que le armó aquel zafarrancho a Darien… entonces… ¿la chica es aquella con la que topé hace un rato? Creo que eh descubierto su identidad y sin querer… _- una vez que llegó a una conclusión desapareció –

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya…

- Espera Darien… - decía Seiya –

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Lo único que quiero es que no te acerques nunca más a Serena, y lo primordial: no la busques jamás, pues ella ahora es mi esposa y está feliz a mi lado, ¿entendiste?

- Claro, pero tú no debes preocuparte por mí, deberías hacerlo por ella, no sé si estés enterado pero es ella la que me busca, la que se acerca a mí y si lo hace es por algo, ¿no crees? – decía Darien molesto – Espero que te quede bien claro esto: yo nunca volvería a su lado, después de lo que me hizo seria un idiota si lo hiciera, así que quédate tranquilo pues por mí parte todo lo que acabas de mencionar jamás sucederá… - dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba –

_El festival había terminado debido al percance de Olimpia, todos se habían ido pero solo un par de chicas esperaban sentadas en uno de las bancas del parque…_

- ¿Cómo es que Olimpia no ha podido dar conmigo? – decía Ilithya –

- Ella no te encuentra ni te encontrará simple y sencillamente porque no conoce tu esencia… - decía Azura mirando hacia arriba – Además de que es una inepta…

- ¡hasta que las encuentro! ¡Me tenían preocupado!

- Descuida, al principio si nos asustamos, pero ya pasó… - decía distantemente Azura – Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos, ¿no crees Ilithya?

- Ahhh, sí, claro vámonos.

- Te agradezco el haberme invitado, de verdad gracias – decía Azura sonriendo afablemente – fue todo muy lindo… - dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Darien y acto seguido se comenzó a alejar –

- No fue nada… ¿Dama? – decía improvisadamente Darien –

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría salir de nueva cuenta conmigo, en otra ocasión.

- Lo siento pero… no puedo, tengo demasiado trabajo y me es imposible, pero de verdad gracias… - respondía tajantemente –

- Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo salir contigo– decía Ilithya incomodando a Darien ya que el invitaba a Dama, no a ella – Mira, esta es mi dirección y mi numero. – le decía mientras le extendía un papel con los datos –

- Bueno… entonces estamos en contacto, adiós – se despedía seriamente Darien –

- ¿Se puede saber porque le dijiste eso? – Decía un poco molesta Azura – Olimpia no debe verte en la calle… ¿pero sabes qué? Eso no es de mi incumbencia – decía mientras en su interior se sentía celosa sin razón aparente – Al final de cuentas yo no soy la traidora a quien buscan…

- Por una vez en tu vida Azura, ¡Ya no me des órdenes! Además, si tú lo despreciaste, ¿Yo no puedo aprovechar la oportunidad de conocerlo?

- Haz lo que te plazca, pero eso sí, atente a las consecuencias… - acto seguido desapareció –

_En un departamento cerca del muelle…_

_Seiya estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama en la que descansaba Serena, él recordaba a la perfección todas y cada una de las palabras que Darien le había dicho, el hecho de pensar que Serena era la que buscaba a Darien lo confundía en exceso, ¿Por qué lo buscaba? ¿Qué era en lo que Seiya había fallado? ¿Que debía hacer para que a Serena se le olvidara esa idea absurda de querer regresar al lado del hombre a quien una vez dejo por él? Seiya sentía una confusión fatal, su corazón le decía: "llévatela lejos, quizá y así se olvida por completo de él", pero su razón y conciencia le dictaban otra cosa totalmente distinta: "si de verdad la amas, deja que sea feliz al lado del único hombre a quien en realidad ama" ahora todo se había vuelto un dilema, pues había __que buscar el máximo bien y el mínimo de dolor solo para una persona: él mismo…_

- Serena… mi amada Serena… el simple hecho de pensar que se acabó el amor que sentías por mí me duele en el alma… - decía mientras tocaba el cabello de Serena –

_**Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera**_

_**Que contigo adiós invierno solo primavera**_

_**Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada**_

_**Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada**_

_**Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo**_

_**Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego**_

_**Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas tu juego**_

_**Y me brilla en mundo cuando dices luego**_

_**Cuando dices luego…**_

- Todo los momentos que pasamos tan felices juntos, hoy se van por el desagüe, tal vez era por eso que no quería regresar, temía que el volver a la ciudad te hiciera recordar no solo tu vida aquí, si no también te hiciera recordar a Darien, y eso fue lo que sucedió… lo recordaste y volviste a recordar ese amor, aquel que un día negaste para iniciar una vida conmigo, una vida de papel a mi lado. – Decía al tiempo que depositaba un beso en los labios de Serena –

_**Mientes tan bien que me sabe a verdad todo lo que me das**_

_**Ya te estoy amando**_

_**Mientes tan bien que eh llegado a imaginar que en mi amor**_

_**Llenas tu piel y aunque todo es de papel**_

_**Mientes tan bien**_

_**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo**_

_**Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo**_

_**Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro**_

_**Aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo **_

_**Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro…**_

- Serena… fue tan bello el tiempo que estuve a tu lado, los besos, las noches juntos, tu sonrisa aun la puedo mirar, tus cálidos abrazos, todo lo bello que me dabas… - decía Seiya suspirando y levantándose de la cama – todo fue una mentira, una bella y hermosa mentira – dijo mientras salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta –

_**Mientes tan bien que eh llegado a imaginar que en mi amor**_

_**Llenas tu piel y aunque todo es de papel**_

_**Mientes tan bien **_

_**Y aunque todo es de papel**_

_**Mientes… lo sé.**_

_Serena no sabía cómo reaccionar, pues había escuchado todas las palabras que Seiya le había dicho, se sentía demasiado culpable por todo el dolor que le ocasionaba, ella ahora debía tomar una decisión, tal vez ahora tomaría la adecuada pero si no era así, no solo perdería a Darien de nueva cuenta, ahora también perdería a la persona que sin saberlo la consoló en sobremanera por el simple hecho de amarle, por ser él quien daría la vida por tenerla a su lado, ese no era más que Seiya, alguien que sufría por cada una de las malas decisiones de Serena…_

_**Continuará…**_

**Canciones:**

**Mientes tan bien – Sin Bandera.**


	14. Un nuevo amor

**Capitulo 14**

"**Un nuevo amor"**

_El algún restaurant de la ciudad, hace 2 semanas…_

- ¿En qué tanto piensas? – Decía Ilithya al ver muy distante a Darien – ¿Acaso piensas en alguien?

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro…

- ¿Es posible que te enamores de alguien a quien has visto solo un par de veces?

- ¿Enamorarse? ¿Sabes? Yo alguna vez llegue a pensar y experimentar eso… pero me imagino que todo puede ser posible…

- ¿Si verdad? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

- Adelante…

- ¿Sabes si Dama… tiene novio?…

- ¿Azu… Dama? ¡Já no me hagas reír! Ella seria a la última persona a quien me imagino al lado de alguien…. ¿No me digas que es ella?

- Es que es por eso que te lo pregunto…. Desde que la conocí no dejo de pensar en ella… – decía un Darien confundido – Ella tiene algo que no se explicar…

- Ahhh… entiendo… _que buena oportunidad se me ha presentado… si logro que ella se enamore de Darien, me será más fácil derrocar a Agatha, destruir la legión y ser libre para siempre… es una oportunidad que no debo perder… _Creo que te será un poco complicado que ella acepte salir de nueva cuenta contigo, ¡pero yo te ayudaré! Antes debes saber que es algo rara, ¿sabes?, en ocasiones, bueno casi siempre su humor es demasiado desagradable, pero pienso que solo es una pantalla para no salir herida; en fin, espero que confíes en mí pues yo me encargaré de que ella cambie y quien sabe… se enamore de ti…

- ¿de verdad? Entonces… ¿podrías darme sus datos? – Le decía Darien al ver la forma en que actuaba Ilithya – Créeme que me seria de mucha ayuda tu apoyo…

- Bien… entonces deja todo en mis manos, yo lograré que ella acepte salir contigo, solo te pido que no te des por vencido, ¿estás de acuerdo?

- Si…

- Está bien… Ahora solo invítala a salir – decía mientras marcaba un numero en su teléfono celular – Hola Dama… soy yo, Ilithya… lo sé, pero no te hablo para eso… alguien quiere hablarte… adiós Dama…

- ¿Así como así? – preguntaba Darien sorprendido por lo que Ilithya había hecho –

- Anda… te espera al teléfono… - decía Ilithya sonriente –

- ¿Bueno? Soy yo… Darien… solo quería saludarte… bueno es que quería invitarte a comer… tu solo acepta ¿sí?... vamos acepta mi invitación… ¡perfecto! Nos vemos en 15 minutos en el restaurante que está en la calle 3… exacto, el que está junto a la tienda de accesorios… bien ahí te espero… adiós. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto… - le decía a Ilithya –

- Pues de hoy en adelante es lo que vas a hacer… ahora vete, debes estar antes que ella… suerte Darien…

- Gracias Ilithya, en verdad gracias… - acto seguido se levantó y se fue –

- _Solo espero que esto funcione… Azura es tan impredecible… _- decía mientras veía como Darien se alejaba –

_Tiempo después…_

- ¡Hola Dama!

- Hola Darien… antes que nada quiero saber una cosa: ¿Cómo es que obtuviste mi número?

- Ilithya me lo dio… espero que no te moleste…

- Descuida… y por cierto, que tal te fue en tu cita con ella…

- ¿Cita? No… solo fue algo así como amigos… Creo que congeniamos muy bien, ella es una estupenda persona… pero ¿Qué te parece si mejor ordenamos algo?

- Me parece bien… _de seguro algo trama la tonta de Ilithya, lo tengo que averiguar…_

_Más tarde…_

- En verdad te agradezco el que me hayas invitado a comer – decía Dama nerviosa por la manera en que Darien la veía – Dime ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿A mí? No… no me ocurre nada… solo que…perdón que lo diga así… que lo diga sin nada de romanticismo pero es que yo… a mi no se me dan ese tipo de cosas y pues…

- Anda dilo… sea lo que sea que te ocurra dilo… a lo mejor y yo puedo ayudarte.

- Tú… verás… es que siento algo por ti y creo que tal vez si me das una oportunidad…

- ¿Yo… te gusto? – le decía sorprendida Dama –

- ¿Por qué te sorprende? Eres muy bonita, al principio pensé que eras alguien superficial y totalmente amargada… pero después de tratarte me di cuenta de que eso es distinto a lo que eres ahora… mira, solo quiero que lo sepas y si no sientes nada por mí, aún, te entiendo, pero me gustaría que me dejaras seguir saliendo contigo…

- me sorprende que a alguien le interese… pero eso no importa ya… lo único que te voy a decir es que… ¡no debemos vernos jamás!… - decía al tiempo que se levantaba para después irse –

- ¡Tonto! ¿Qué eh hecho?

_En el templo Hikawa, tiempo presente…_

- ¡De verdad nos llevarás Amy! – decía eufórica Mina –

- Sí, claro que las llevaré – decía Amy con una gotita en la cabeza –

- ¿Saben lo que significa esta cena? – decía Lita seria –

- Creo saber lo que piensas… - le añadía Rei –

- Así es, tendremos la oportunidad de socializar con muchas personas importantes – decía Amy feliz por el hecho de que sus amigas comenzaran a pensar como ella –

- ¡Claro que no Amy! – decía Lita –

- Nosotras nos referimos a que en esa cena habrá… - decía Rei emocionada al grado de no poder terminar la oración –

- ¡muchos chicos guapos! – gritaban extasiadas al unísono Lita, Rei y Mina –

- No cabe duda, ellas jamás cambiarán… - decía Amy sonriendo resignada –

_En el depto. De Darien…_

- ¿Una invitación? – Decía mientras abría el sobre que tenía en las manos – Ya veo… es una cena de caridad a favor del hospital… bueno creo que no asistiré, desde aquel día no eh vuelto a ver a Dama… – dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba un número telefónico – Tengo que hablar con Ilithya para que me ayude con esto… ¿Hola?... ¡Ilithya!... Soy Darien… Estoy bien… gracias… sólo llamaba para pedirte un enorme favor… me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió con Dama… no sé porque actuó de esa manera… mira, lo único que quiero es que la lleves a un lugar… si, la llevas con cualquier pretexto, de lo demás yo me encargo… por favor… te lo agradezco… adiós Ilithya… Debo hacer que me perdone…

_En otro lado de la ciudad…_

- claro que sí, nada mas dígame a qué hora debo estar presente en el evento… perfecto ahí estaré… hasta luego… adiós – dijo Seiya y acto seguido colgó el teléfono –

- ¿Quién era? – preguntaba Serena –

- Era mi representante, dice que hoy me presentaré en una cena de caridad a favor del hospital de Tokio.

- ¿Y yo iré contigo? – decía tiernamente Serena –

- ¡Por supuesto que si amor! – decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –

- Entonces será mejor que comience a ver qué es lo que me pondré – decía Serena emocionada –

- Serena, tú siempre tan alegre…

_En un centro comercial…_

- Veamos… ¡oh una fiesta! No me vendría nada mal… - decía Olimpia mientras pasaba encima de una de sus víctimas la cual tenía una invitación para una cena – Esta cena será a beneficio del hospital de Tokio, entonces habrá mucha gente, genial, ahí estaré… – decía riendo malvadamente a la vez que entraba en una tienda departamental –

_La noche había llegado y una chica muy impaciente esperaba en las afueras de un elegante recinto lo que para ella era algo demasiado importante…_

- Demonios, ¿Por qué no llega Ilithya? – decía Azura un poco desesperada –

- ¡Hola mi querida Azura! ¡Vaya, te ves espectacular! No cabe duda, siempre te caracterizaras por tu buen gusto… pero yo también me puedo vestir bien…

- ¿Me puedes explicar porque me citaste aquí? ¿Y el porqué de que viniera vestida de esta forma?

- No desesperes Azura, pronto lo sabrás… muy pronto, por ahora solo limítate a seguirme… - le decía Ilithya mientras entraba al recinto en donde al parecer se daría una elegante recepción –

_En la cena…_

_Definitivamente la reservación seria fascinante, pues la decoración del lugar era majestuosa; todo el lugar era iluminado por bellos candelabros del siglo pasado, las mesas estaban cubiertas por manteles en color dorado y con sus centros de mesa, los cuales eran una bellas rosas rojas carsom escarlata, que eran demasiado difícil de conseguir; todo esto aunado a una grandiosa banda musical que combinaba a la perfección con todo el estilo vintage que éste daba…_

- ¡Este lugar es sorprendente! – decían las chicas sorprendidas por el majestuoso salón en que se encontraban –

- Creo que debemos comportarnos – decía Amy apenada –

- ¡Bien chicas… a buscar chicos lindos! – decía Mina que se alejaba de las demás –

- ¡Yo te sigo! – le decía Rei –

- ¡Adiós Amy! – decía sonriente Lita –

- No lo puedo creer… - decía Amy defraudada – pero en fin…

_En el lobby de la recepción… _

- ¡Este lugar es hermoso! – Decía Azura sorprendida – ¡todo es tan bello! Pero creo que no es un buen lugar para que me digas el paradero del cristal…

- Así es… pero es por eso que no te voy a decir nada… Já, te engañé… te traje aquí por una sola razón… la cual la sabrás a su debido tiempo… _¿Dónde se habrá metido Darien? _– se decía Ilithya a sí misma –

- ¡Hola! Disculpen la demora… - decía un hombre bien parecido, alto y elegante que portaba un fino smoking negro que hacia resaltar su porte – Espero que no me hayan esperado mucho…

- Descuida, también acabamos de llegar… - respondía Ilithya mientras veía a Azura –

- _¿puedes explicarme que significa todo esto? _– le reprochaba Azura muy molesta –

- Descuida… nunca está de más volver a soñar… ¿Qué les parece si entramos?

- Me parece bien… ¿pasamos Dama? – decía Darien mientras le extendía su brazo –

_Para buena o mala suerte de Darien justamente en la mesa en la que los ubicarían era la misma en la que se sentarían Amy y las demás, pero como Mina, Lita y Rei estaban en otro lado, solo estaba Amy quien se sorprendió por el simple hecho de ver a Darien llegar del brazo de otra chica, una que tenía un porte muy singular, que le recordaba algo, algo que no podía identificar ya que sin pensarlo dos veces saludo a Darien con mucha alegría, el cual le respondía de la misma forma…_

- ¡No puedo creer que nos volvamos a encontrar! – decía Amy entusiasmada –

- Yo igual me alegro Amy… - decía Darien ofreciéndole una cándida sonrisa – Te presento a…

- ¡Darien! – Decía la ponderada Mina interrumpiendo a Darien quien no pudo terminar la frase – ¡qué alegría verte!

- ¡Sí Darien hace mucho que no te veíamos! – decía Rei –

- Me alegro de que estés mejor… y, ¿Quién es ella? – decía Lita refiriéndose a Dama –

- Ah, es verdad, ella es…

- ¡Hola chicas! – saludaban Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna –

-Valla Darien, que bella acompañante traes esta noche – decía Haruka –

- Bien… les presento a mi amiga… - decía Darien – su nombre es…

- ¡ah Darien picaron, no seas mentiroso, no es tu "amiga"! – Decía Mina con la picardía que la caracterizaba causando que Darien se sonrojara y provocando la confusión de Dama, y por supuesto, la alegría de Ilithya ya que estaba rindiendo frutos su plan –

- ¡Eres muy bonita! – decía Rei estrechando su mano – Y descuida, Mina siempre se comporta de esta manera, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a sus ocurrencias.

- Descuida, lo tendré en cuenta… - respondía Dama mientras veía a Darien, el cual también la veía–

- Ah y también les presento a mi otra amiga, su nombre es Ilithya

- Hola Ilithya, es un gusto conocerte… - le decían las chicas –

- ¡Bien, entonces a disfrutar de esta fiesta! – decía Lita y Mina muy contentas –

- Darien, espero que no se te haga costumbre siempre estar acompañado de lindas chicas… - decía Rei causando que todos comenzaran a reír, incluyendo a Dama –

- Me da gusto de que todo tome un buen rumbo… - decía Michiru que saludaba amablemente a Dama – _ella tiene una energía peculiar… parece como si la hubiera conocido antes…_

_De pronto se apago la luz yo todos tomaron asiento, de pronto el escenario de iluminó y de la penumbra que en este había salió un famoso cantante que les amargó la buena noche que comenzaban a pasar…_

- ¡buenas noches querido publico! Esta noche estamos celebrando esta cena a favor del Hospital de Tokio, espero que se recaude mucho y que mejor que empezar esta linda velada con una buena canción… - una vez que dijo esto sonó un saxofón soprano y comenzó la canción – Serena, esta noche es nuestro aniversario… cumplimos dos años… te amo no lo olvides…

_Entonces los reflectores se movieron hacia donde Serena estaba, todos aplaudían, excepto las chicas y por supuesto Darien, quien se sentía incomodo por la acción que Seiya había hecho._

_**I talk to you but it's not the same as touching you**_

_**And every time you whisper my name, I wanna run to you**_

_**We'll be together, it won't be long, it won't be long**_

_**But it feels like forever and it's hard to be strong…**_

- ¡Chicas! ¡Darien! – _decía_ _Serena que en uno de sus movimientos se percató de que las chicas, aquellas que fueron sus mejores amigas un día ahora estaban acompañando a Darien y a la chica que ahora ocupaba el corazón de Darien… esa chica que se veía hermosa a lado de él, su Darien, al hombre que a pesar de tener tan cerca, ahora estaba tan lejos de su corazón –_

_**Wishing you were here by my side is all that I can do **_

_**Got my arms around my pillow at night, **_

_**They should be holding you **_

_**Thought I was stronger, how could I know, how could I know**_

_**I can't take this much longer, it's so hard on my soul**_

_**Baby, 'cause I'm missing you now**_

_**And it's driving me crazy**_

_**I've gotta be with you, baby**_

_**I'm missing you now**_

_**Don't know what I'm gonna do**_

_**To show the way I'm missing you now**_

- ¡No puedo creer que ella esté aquí! – decía Lita molesta –

- Calma… ella debe acompañar a su esposo – decía Amy –

- No la defiendas por favor… - ahora intervenía Rei –

- Por favor no empiecen… que su presencia no nos arruine la noche – pedía Michiru – Además, hoy deberíamos festejar que por fin nos reencontramos como en los viejos tiempos, con pequeños cambios…

- Michiru tiene razón, que son para bien, ahora brindemos, ¿Qué les parece? - decía Darien mirando a Azura y brindándole una sonrisa tierna –

- ¡Salud! – decían todos mientras levantaban sus copas –

_Ahora Darien no le tomaba tanta importancia a Serena y el hecho de que estuviera frente a ellos, ahora solo importaba su felicidad y en ella estaba Dama, quien había cambiado radicalmente desde el primer momento en que se toparon, ahora su mirada era distinta, su forma de hablar, toda ella era distinta y sin quererlo le había robado el corazón, tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo por él, pero por la forma en que lo miraba podía asegurar que sí, tal vez Dama seria la que llegase a ocupar un lugar hasta ahora vacio… tal vez sería aquella que comenzó a desplazar a Serena de su mente y de su vida, muy a pesar de que solo la había visto en dos ocasiones pero que siempre pensaba en ella…. Mientras tanto sin querer fijó su mirada en las rosas escarlatas que tenían como centro de mesa y a su mente llegó aquel encuentro con esa extraña chica que le había hablado sobre unas rosas y un nuevo amor…. __**"**__**Ella le indicará el camino de su nuevo amor; por nada del mundo la deje ir…. Las rosas escarlata son la señal….**__**" **__Ahora todo quedaba más claro para Darien, entonces si esa era la señal, debía aprovecharla o de lo contrario seguiría sufriendo por Serena._

_**I know, we'll be together, it won't be long, it won't be long**_

_**But it feels like forever and it's hard to be strong**_

_**Baby, 'cause I'm missing you now **_

_**And it's driving me crazy**_

_**How I needing you, baby**_

_**Can't wait till I'm alone with**_

_**To show you how I'm missing you now**_

_**Missing you, missing you **_

_**Baby, I should be holding' you, kissing' you**_

_**I'm missing you **_

_**Don't know what I'm gonna do **_

_**To show the way I'm missing you now**_

_**Missing you, missing you now**_

_**And it's driving' me crazy**_

_**How I'm needing' you, baby**_

_**I'm missing you now.**_

_El público volvió a aplaudir, a todos les encantaba la actuación de Seiya él cual bajo del escenario y camino hacia donde Serena, acto seguido se paro frente a ella y la besó, lo que causó que todas las chicas se disgustaran por la acción, pero inmediatamente Serena se alejo de Seiya por el hecho de que frente a ella se encontraba Darien, quien no se inmutó ante ese beso, lo único que hizo fue tomar de la mano a Dama quien le sonrió apenada ya que comenzaba a sentir algo inusual dentro de ella, algo que al parecer era… amor._

- ¿Por qué te separas de mi? – le preguntaba Seiya desconcertado a Serena –

- Es que… me tomaste por sorpresa – decía sonriéndole –

- Ya vieron… estas rosas son hermosas… - decía Rei –

- Si así es, estas son las rosas escarlata… - respondía Lita –

- Ese es su nombre común, pero en realidad se llaman Carsom Escarlata…

- ¡Ah Amy eres genial todo lo sabes!

- Gracias Mina…

- ¿Me acompañas afuera? – Le decía Darien a Dama, el cual se levantaba y le hablaba al oído –

- Por supuesto… - decía Dama mientras se levantaba –

_La noche era realmente hermosa, la luz de la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor en aquel bello balcón del recinto por lo que Darien no pedía mejor escenario que este para decirle a una chica que sentía algo por ella, que a pesar de haberla conocido hace apenas unas semanas se había ganado su corazón, que el tenerla cerca lo hacía sentir feliz, que le causaba miles de sensaciones que hace mucho había dejado de sentir; pero lo primordial, era que había hecho que Darien tomara la decisión de declararle su amor de nueva cuenta por solo una cosa: que él la quería y que gracias a ella volvía a creer en el amor, algo que por culpa de otra persona perdió… ahora estaba empeñado con todas sus esperanzas de volverlo a hacer y al lado de la única persona que lograría hacerlo… Dama._

- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me trajiste a aquí? – Preguntaba Dama – ¿Te sientes mal?

- No, no es eso, solo que quería estar un tiempo a solas contigo….

- Me imagino que tiene que ver con lo de esa pareja, ¿cierto? – preguntaba Dama mientras se recargaba en una columna del balcón – ¿Cual es el motivo por el que les tienes ese sentimiento? ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron como para que los aborrezcas de esa manera?

- en un tiempo no muy lejano te lo contaré… todo a su debido tiempo – decía mientras se acercaba a donde estaba Dama – Pero eso no tiene importancia para mí en este momento, mi prioridad ahora es alguien más.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es? – decía Dama un poco distraída al grado de no ver que Darien se acercaba lentamente a ella –

- Tú… - respondía Darien mientras se acercaba más para besar a Dama –

_**Day after day I'm more confused**_

_**But I look for the light through the pouring rain**_

_**You know that's a game that I hate to lose**_

_**I'm**__**feeling**__** the strain**_

_**Ain't it a shame**_

_Dama no sabía cómo reaccionar, ella jamás había sentido la sensación de ser besada, ella jamás había sentido ese calor que un beso brindaba y ahora era la primera vez que lo sentía; por otro lado Darien se sentía completamente raro, pues jamás se había imaginado que algún día besaría a otra persona que no fuera Serena, pero todo era distinto, su vida había cambiado por completo y no tenía otra cosa más importante en ese momento que ceder ante el encanto de la noche y demostrarle a Dama que la quería para poder así ser feliz de una buena vez…_

_**Beginning to think that I'm wasting time**_

_**And I don't understand the things I do**_

_**The world outside looks so unkind**_

_**I'm counting on you to carry me true**_

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Decía Dama confundida por el beso – Por qué… por qué lo… hiciste…

- Por una sola cosa… – decía mientras la abrazaba – porque te quiero, porque gracias a ti eh vuelto a creer en el amor, solo por eso – ahora decía después de darle un beso fugaz en los labios – y creo que hoy es el día perfecto para preguntarte de nueva cuenta aquello que te dije cuando te invite a comer… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Yo… yo no sé qué decirte, jamás me había pasado algo parecido a esto…. Discúlpame… todo esto me confunde… - acto seguido Dama entró rápidamente al salón para después irse de este –

- ¡Dama espera! ¡Demonios creo que lo arruiné! – Se reprochaba Darien a sí mismo – Tal vez ella no sentía lo mismo…. Tal vez la presioné…

_**And when my mind is free**_

_**You know a melody can move me**_

_**And when I'm feeling blue**_

_**The guitars coming true to song me**_

_**Thanks for the joy that you've given me**_

_**I want you to know I believe in the song**_

_**And rhythm and rhyme and harmony**_

_**You helped me along, you're making me strong**_

_**Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul**_

_**I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away**_

_**Give me the beat boys and free my soul**_

_**I want to get lost in your rock and roll and drift away...**_

_Fuera del salón…._

- ¿Qué fue eso? Yo… yo no debo tener este tipo de sensaciones, eso no me lo puedo permitir, yo no soy un simple humano, no debo caer ante semejante cosa… ¡jamás debí haber aceptado aquella maldita invitación a comer! ¡Nunca debí haber aceptado asistir a esta estúpida cena! - se decía a si misma Azura –

- ¿Ahora qué pasa Azura? – Decía Ilithya la cual llegaba detrás de ella al ver que salió corriendo del balcón – ¿Por qué saliste de esa manera?

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto! – Le reprochaba Azura – Es por tu culpa que yo… que yo…

- ¿Qué tu qué Azura? ¿Qué te hayas enamorado de Darien? – Le encaraba Ilithya – Anda, dilo, ya que por la manera en que actúas cuando estas con él es la misma que la de una persona enamorada, y ¿sabes qué?, ¡no debes perder esta oportunidad! Créeme, personas como el solo una vez en la vida las puedes encontrar, y si dejas que se aleje de ti, lo lamentaras toda tu miserable vida… - le decía como si ella hubiese pasado por lo mismo, pero Azura no prestaba demasiada atención ya que miraba hacia el lobby con algo de sobresalto –

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Olympia va a atacar en el salón! Debo intervenir…. ¡Por nada del mundo entres! Es mas escóndete, después de que pase todo vendré por ti, descuida, todo estará bien… – dijo al ver que esta entraba al salón destrozando todo a su paso para acto seguido volver a entrar a la recepción para ver si podía detenerla ya que Darien estaba dentro –

_De vuelta a donde Darien se encontraba…_

- Creo que cometí un grave error al haberla besado de esa manera… - hablaba en voz alta mientras se recargaba en el barandal – Debo de buscarla y aclarar todo esto de una vez, a lo mejor puedo remediar mi error… - decía mientras entraba al salón, topándose desafortunadamente con Serena –

- Ella se ve muy bien con ese vestido – decía una chica rubia que estaba recargada en la puerta que daba al balcón – y tú también te ves muy bien Darien… ¿pero porque salió de esa manera? ¿Acaso pelearon?

- ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué no deberías estar con tu esposo? ¿Además esas son cosas que no te importan?

- Tranquilo Darien, yo no vengo a molestarte – respondía Serena – pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de felicitarte.

- ¿Felicitarme a mi? ¿Por qué? – decía Darien al tiempo en que se volteaba hacia donde estaba Serena –

- Simplemente porque veo que estas empezando a ser feliz y sin mí.

- Creo que eso dejó de importarte, ¿o me equivoco?

_**The summer sun went down on our love long ago**_

_**But in my heart I feel the same old after glow**_

_**A love so beautiful in every day**_

_**A love so beautiful we let it slip away**_

_**We were too young to understand to ever now**_

_**That loves drift apart and that´s the way love goes **_

_**A love so beautiful, a love so free **_

_**A love so beautiful, a love for you and me…**_

- Eso ya no importa… - decía Serena un poco melancólica –

- Tú decidiste irte, yo no te obligué a nada…

- Pero ahora me arrepiento y me doy cuenta de que cometí un error, uno que pagaré toda mi vida… - decía resignadamente –

- No debes culparte, hiciste lo que tu corazón te decía – dijo Darien al tiempo que volteaba hacia al lado contrario a donde se encontraba Serena – Es lo mismo que yo hice con Dama.

- ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo? – preguntaba Serena tratando de cambiar el tema –

- La verdad… no lo sé, por algún tiempo me escondí del mundo, me encerré en mi tristeza, hasta que un día Dama apareció en mi vida y… te pude olvidar… - decía Darien muy convincente – Eso es lo que hecho de mi vida desde que te fuiste.

_**And when I think of you **_

_**I fall in love again**_

_**A love so beautiful, we let it slip away…**_

- Yo desde el primer día que me fui de tu lado no dejé de pensar en ti, pensar en cómo te sentías y lo que pensabas de mi, hasta llegue a pensar que si dejaba todo y regresaba a ti, me perdonarías, pero me di cuenta de que por más que quisiera regresar, ya no me perdonarías nunca, jamás dejarías que yo regresara a tu lado –decía Serena con un dejo de tristeza–

_**A love so beautiful, in every day**_

_**A love so beautiful, we let it slip away.**_

_Dentro del salón…_

- Debería elegir a la chica correcta pero… ¡para que solo escoger una si aquí hay en abundancia! – Decía Olimpia maquiavélicamente – ¡Que empiece la diversión!

_De pronto todos comenzaron a correr despavoridos por los ataques de Olimpia, mientras tanto las chicas solo se vieron entre si y salieron del recinto, Azura solo se escondió detrás de uno de los enormes ventanales del salón, por lo que Olimpia no la pudo ver…_

- ¡Detente! –Gritó Uranus –

- Valla, valla… eres tú de nueva cuenta… ¿Qué no aprendiste la lección?

- ¡Deja de causar destrozos! – intervenía Mercury –

- De verdad que ustedes no aprenden… ¡pero hoy si acabaré con sus miserables vidas!

- ¿Escuchaste eso? – decía Serena –

- Claro que sí, debe de estar ocurriendo algo dentro del salón, será mejor ir a ver…

- cuantos intentos llevas Olimpia y no has logrado nada, Agatha ya está molesta y es por eso que me mandó a relevarte de tu lugar… - decía una chica que estaba sentada en una de las sillas que aún estaban intactas –

- Tú… - dijo coléricamente al escuchar la voz de la chica –

**Continuará…**

**Canciones:**

**Missing you now – Michael Bolton & Kenny G**

**Drift away – Michael Bolton**

**A love so beautiful – Michael Bolton**

**Sé que todas son de Michael Bolton pero es que la verdad adoro a este cantante y les aviso habrá más canciones de él adiosito ^^ **


	15. Marina

**Capitulo 15**

"**Marina"**

_Había destrozos por doquier, la gente se escandalizaba de aquella malvada chica que atacaban el salón, mientras que una chica que estaba sentada en una mesa que todavía estaba de pie les hacía saber que no solo era Olimpia el enemigo. La chica tenía un traje parecido al de Olimpia y la otra chica, solo cambiaba el color de la armadura en este caso era de color azul, un azul oscuro, sus ojos eran ámbar y su pelo de color negro con algunos rayos del mismo color que la armadura, era de mediana estatura y por lo que se podía observar era joven, más que Olimpia aunque la más notable diferencia era la de su mirada ya que era más tenebrosa y maquiavélica que la de la misma Olimpia, la cual calaba los huesos…_

- ¡Basta! – gritaba Serena, la cual no estaba convertida en una sailor –

- ¡No puedo creer que estas pocas cosas te den pelea!…Olimpia… Olimpia, me decepcionas demasiado… – decía burlonamente la chica –

- ¡Calla Marina! Solo dices patrañas por el hecho de que a ti no te encomendaron esta misión…

- Eso crees… ¡Já! Sabes a la perfección que si fallas esta noche alguien te suplirá… ¿y me imagino que sabes de quien hablo? – decía con una sonrisa irónica –

- No des sorpresas Marina… - decía la chica de armadura negra que aparecía en escena al lado de Marina – Deja que haga su trabajo.

- No… ¡ella no puede suplirme! – Gritaba coléricamente Olimpia al ver que Azura hacia acto de presencia – Ahora verán todos ustedes…_¡deja que Marina se encargue de todo, te quiero inmediatamente de vuelta! _– Decía una voz en su mente – Está bien… ¡pero les prometo que acabaré con todos ustedes de una vez por todas! – una vez que dijo esto desapareció –

- Bien… perdón por este espectáculo tan bochornoso… descuiden, no todas somos como ella, - decía mientras se levantaba de la silla – me imagino que ya escucharon mi nombre, pero si no es así me presento: yo soy Marina, la menor de los ángeles caídos, y bueno, yo seré la que les de muerte a todos ustedes… - decía mientras sonreía ya que su máscara solo le cubría medio rostro dejando al descubierto su boca y mejillas – ¡Y esta es mi carta de presentación! ¡Sombras de metal ataquen! – dijo mientras estiraba sus manos –

- ¡Debemos actuar rápido! – gritaba Mars –

- ¡Si! – decían todas al mismo tiempo –

- ¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

- No lo puedo creer… - dijo Marina después de esquivar el ataque de Mercury – ¿piensa que ese tonto ataque me haría tan siquiera un pequeño rasguño? ¡Por favor! Encárguense de ellas mis queridas sombras… mmm veamos, todos se han ido… entonces ¿a quién puedo tomar como víctima? ¡Ahí estas! – Decía mientras desaparecía y aparecía frente a Serena – Hola… espero que tú seas la maldita de Ilithya – mientras decía esto tomaba fuertemente de las muñecas a Serena, lo cual hizo que Seiya, quien permanecía oculto a la vista de todos, decidiera actuar –

- ¡No le hagas daño! – gritaba totalmente desesperado –

- ¿Qué no le haga qué? – Dijo Marina mientras soltaba un enorme rayo que cubría a Serena – ¡Ups! Creo que ya lo hice… en verdad lo siento… - decía irónicamente –

_Todo había sucedido tan rápido que nadie se pudo meter entre Marina y Serena, un haz de luz iluminó todo el salón, lo cual hizo que se cegaran por unos segundos, teniendo como primera vista a Marina mirando atónitamente la marca que se había mercado en la muñeca de Serena…_

- ¿Eres descendiente de la familia de la Luna cierto? – Decía sorprendida – Tu marca es digna de toda una guerrera, lástima que no estemos buscando reclutas, pues tú serías una buena pieza en nuestro grupo… pero no es así… - decía mientras formaba una esfera de energía color azul – Lo siento… ¡Auch! – Dijo mientras tomaba su mano en señal de dolor – ¿Quién osa de rebelarse contra mí?

- Eres… tú… Tuxedo Mask… - una vez que Serena dijo esto calló desvanecida en el suelo –

- ¡Bombón! – Gritó Seiya al tiempo que corría para levantarle –

- ¿Tuxedo Mask?... seas quien seas no debiste haber hecho esto… - decía mientras volvía a concentrar una esfera de energía en su mano – lo lamentarás…

- oigan estas sombras son demasiado fuertes… - decía Venus con dificultad –

- ¡Príncipe! – grito Neptune –

- ¡Debemos protegerlo! – decía Uranus mientras acababa con las sombras –

_De nueva cuenta Marina desaparecía la esfera que había concentrado, pero no era por el ataque de alguien más que intervenía, sino por la simple orden de la chica que le acompañaba…_

- Déjalos en paz Marina, no debemos gastar energía en estos insectos, será mejor que te vayas, yo me encargo de todo… después hablaremos.

- Está bien Azura…. Agradezcan que no acabe con su mísera vida… - decía mientras veía a Azura, la cual solo estaba parada frente a ella observando toda la escena –

- Descuida, pronto los volverás a enfrentar…

- Yo mejor me largo…. – una vez que dijo esto Marina desapareció –

- ¿Están todas bien? – Preguntaba Tuxedo Mask –

- Sí – respondían las sailors –

- ¡Será mejor que tengan cuidado, pronto comenzará la verdadera batalla! ¡Sombras desaparezcan! - les decía Azura– _Debo salir de aquí… _- acto seguido desapareció –

- Será mejor retirarnos – decía Mars indiferente ante la situación de Serena – Tenemos demasiadas cosas que planear con respeto a estos nuevos enemigos.

- ¿y no vamos a ayudar? – preguntaba Mercury –

- ¿piensas que lo merecen? – decía Uranus –

- No hace falta… ¡lárguense! – decía un Seiya muy furioso –

_Horas después en el depto. De Seiya…_

_Serena despertaba después de varias horas de estar inconsciente, sus energías estaban bajas y debían descansar, se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando fijamente un florero de rosas rojas…_

- ¿Cómo te encuentras amor? – Decía Seiya sentándose en la esquina de la cama – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

- Solo estoy agotada… solo es eso… ¿sabes? – Decía mientras miraba el florero –Eh pensado muchas cosas y me acorde de algo que pasó hace mucho, algo que sucedió antes de que yo… - hizo una pausa – de que ocurriera todo lo que ha pasado…

- ¿y que es de lo que te acordaste?

**FLASHBACK**

_Sailor Tin Nianko había escapado, Serena solo podía contemplar aquella rosa que estaba incrustada en el piso, sentía que no podía mas con lo que guardaba dentro; por otro lado estaba Seiya, el cual miraba a Serena como si no comprendiera que pasaba con ella, y a la vez algo dentro de él le decía que Serena estaba mal…_

_- A decir verdad, yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos, ¿no crees? – Decía Serena al tiempo que apretaba sus puños –_

_- ¿Qué? – preguntaba Seiya confundido –_

_- Bueno… aunque me proponga el día de hoy hacer la tarea llegando a casa, siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño y al fin de cuentas me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás; también me propuse esforzarme sin ayuda de nadie – decía mientras comenzaban a llorar – ¡pero recordé a Darien al ver esa rosa roja!_

_- Bombón… - le decía Seiya confundido por lo que ella estaba diciendo –_

_- Pensé que no habría ningún problema si él no me escribía o me llamaba porque se dedicaría a estudiar… creí que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo… ¡pero… pero… no puedo vivir sola… no puedo!_

_- Bombón…. – ahora Seiya comprendía la razón de ese amargo llanto –_

_- ¡Te extraño, te extraño Darien! – Gritaba Serena en un amargo llanto y al tiempo que caía de rodillas al suelo – _

_- ¿Y no puedo reemplazarlo?... Déjame reemplazarlo… - decía Seiya mientras se hincaba y tomaba los hombros de Serena –_

**FIN FLASBACK**

- Me acordé de aquellas vez que me preguntaste si podías reemplazar a Darien… _Seiya no sabía que decir ni que contestar ya que eso había pasado mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que sucediese todo lo que había pasado…_

- Bueno… eh… yo sí, sí recuerdo pero, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No puedes… - decía Serena girando su mirada hacia donde él estaba – Me preguntaste que si podías reemplazarlo y la respuesta, aquella que no contesté… es no… - Serena decía completamente segura de todas y cada uno de las palabras que había dicho –

- ¡Como te atreves a decir eso Serena! – Seiya respondía abruptamente –

- Como escuchas… no puedes ni podrás, alguna vez pensé que de verdad me había enamorado de ti, que de verdad te amaba – sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir – pero ahora… volví a ver a Darien y… y me di cuenta de que no soy feliz sin él…

- ¿Éstas loca? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que pasó se te ocurre decir esto? Después de que renuncié a todo lo que tenía, mi familia, las chicas, mi carrera con los chicos… ¿vienes y dices que todo fue una maldita mentira? ¡Diablos Serena! ¡Yo te creí todas y cada una de esas malditas palabras de amor que me decías!

**Mentira, tu vida siempre fue una mentira**

**Una piadosa pero cruel mentira **

**Esas palabras bellas que se dicen **

**Nos dejan en el fondo cicatrices…**

**De pronto, mi vida se lleno de tu existencia**

**Mi suerte se cambio con tu presencia**

**Y descubrí que el mundo era bello**

**Volé por los caminos del ensueño… **

- Perdóname, pero créeme que por un tiempo me sentí a gusto contigo, el estar a tu lado me hacía sentir feliz, pero después de todo te volviste posesivo, solo querías saber todo de mi, a donde salía, que era lo que hacía, ¡te habías vuelto mi maldita sombra! Y eso me hartó…

- Sé que soy posesivo, ¡pero solo lo hacía porque te amo! – Le decía al tiempo que la tomaba por los hombros y contenía el llanto – ¿Me escuchaste? Te amo, y ese maldito miedo de perderte me hacia actuar de esa forma…

- Es por eso que no quiero lastimarte más… es por eso que quiero decirte que me dejes ser libre…

- ¿para qué? ¿Para que vayas y busques de nueva cuenta a Darien? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que el ya es feliz? ¿Y sin ti? ¿Qué tu maldita traición le dolió tanto que decidió buscar una mujer que de verdad le amara? ¿Es que eres tan tonta para darte cuenta de que él jamás volverá a verte como antes?

- ¡Basta! – Gritaba mientras le daba una bofetada – ¡Él me sigue amando!

- De verdad que ni tú misma crees que eso sea verdad… Espero que lo logres… - finalizo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación –

**Me marcho mordiéndome de rabia y de tristeza**

**Me guardo mis afanes de grandeza**

**Jugué a ganar y solo eh conseguido **

**Un puesto en el reparto del olvido**

**Y fui creyendo en ti sin sospechar **

**Que solo estaba frente a una profesional de la mentira **

**Tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira**

**Una vulgar y estúpida mentira**

**Jugué a ganar y solo eh conseguido ser un juguete mas…**

**Mentira, tu vida siempre ha sido una mentira**

**Una vulgar y estúpida mentira**

**Jugué a ganar y solo eh conseguido **

**Ser un juguete más de tus mentiras…**

_Ahora todo el mundo se Seiya se venía abajo, todo en lo que había creído, todo lo que había amado solo fue una vana ilusión de algo que jamás fue, ahora las palabras de Taiki tomaban sentido, unas que decían "__¡Anda vete y espero que no estés cometiendo un error y que al final de todo esto él se quede sin nada, el que se quede con las manos vacías, el perdedor, seas tú!"__… todo lo que le había dicho se volvía realidad, ahora aquellas palabras… qué razón tenía, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso a esas palabras… no estaría solo sin persona alguna que le ayudara a seguir, sin la única persona a quien había amado, aquella que le mintió por el simple hecho de estar en la misma situación de él, en la situación de haber perdido todo por una mala decisión…_

_En las calles de Tokio…_

- en verdad lamento que todo se haya estropeado…

- descuida, yo no debí salir de esa manera, pero creo que debemos dejar claro esto… verás, a pesar de que no puedo darte explicaciones por las que no quiero hacer esto, solo puedo decirte que yo…

- no digas nada mas – le decía Darien mientras ponía su dedo índice en los labios de Dama. – entiendo que no puedo forzarte a que sientas algo por mi y en verdad te comprendo, es más, si no me quieres volver a ver, así será, descuida, estaré bien… fue un placer conocerte. – acto seguido Darien se dio la media vuelta y después comenzó a alejarse –

- ¡espera Darien! No me dejaste terminar…

- para que quieres que me quede a escucharte decir que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí, eso no tiene caso…

- es que no es eso lo que iba a decir… como ya había dicho, solo puedo decirte que yo… muy a pesar de que traté y traté de luchar contra este sentimiento, creo que me eh enamorado de ti…

_A pesar de que eso era lo que sentía, Azura no podía dar crédito a lo que había dicho, esas palabras le hacían sentirse rara, pero ya todo estaba dicho, mientras que Darien solo veía que Dama cambiaba totalmente en cuanto hablaba de amor, esas dulces palabras que ahora le traían una felicidad perdida y eran el nuevo comienzo de algo totalmente distinto a lo vivido con Serena, algo en verdad totalmente distinto; donde hasta ese momento dos personas eran beneficiadas: Darien por encontrar un nuevo amor e Ilithya, la más beneficiada ya que ahora Azura cambiaria y con ella muchos de los planes que Agatha tenia se vendrían abajo…_

**Continuará…**

**Canciones:**

**Mentira – Manuel Mijares. **


	16. La historia comienza hoy

**Capitulo 16**

"**La historia comienza hoy"**

_En algún lugar…_

- ¿Qué demonios te sucede? – Preguntaba Marina al ver que Agatha estaba demasiado molesta y no sabía el motivo –

- ¿quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad quieres? Pues bien… ¡estoy completamente desesperada porque la inepta de Olimpia no puede encontrar a la estúpida de Ilithya y ese cristal!

- Creo que en eso tienes demasiada razón, por eso debes darle prioridad a Azura, ella se encargará de todo y veras que Ilithya aparecerá más rápido de lo que tú crees…

- No… Azura no debe inmiscuirse en todo esto…

- ¿Y cuál es el motivo? – Preguntaba Azura, la cual entraba al enorme salón – Vamos, dime, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que yo no puedo buscar a Ilithya y a ese cristal? ¿Acaso desconfías de mí?

- No es eso… solo que…

- ¡entonces dile el motivo por el que no quieres que ella busque el Loto! – decía Marina –

- ¡tu calla Marina! Lo único que les diré es que tengo algo más grande para ti Azura…

- ¡Eso es una enorme mentira Agatha! Sabes a la perfección que lo que dices no es el verdadero motivo por el que no me das prioridad… ¡gracias a mi es cómo pudiste obtener ese maldito cristal! ¡¿Acaso eso no vale?

- esto no tiene razón para discutirse… será mejor que no sigas o…

- ¿o qué? ¿Qué es lo que me harás? ¡Si tu no confías en mi, será mejor que de una vez por todas deje que tú te encargues de buscar el Loto y a Ilithya por tu cuenta! ¡Yo deserto de la legión! Y ahora busca a alguien más para que haga el maldito trabajo sucio por ti… - decía mientras se daba la media vuelta para después irse –

- Azura… -susurraba Marina – ¡te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho! ¡Has perdido a tu mejor elemento!

- Descuida, eh subestimado a Azura… ¡Olimpia!

- Si Agatha – decía Olimpia, que aparecía en medio del salón – ¿Qué deseas?

- Te daré una segunda oportunidad…. – decía Agatha plácidamente al idear un nuevo plan –

_En la calle…_

_Azura sabia a la perfección que Agatha mandaría por ella, sabía también que esta no descansaría hasta verle acabada, pero eso no era lo que ahora importaba, lo primordial para ella en ese momento era una sola persona, esa persona era Darien, aquel hombre que sin querer se topó por casualidad en la calle, aquel que por eventualidades del destino salió de la nada y que le causó ese enorme sentimiento que ahora le hacía sentirse completamente distinta a la Azura que en realidad era… _

- hola Dama – le decía una voz al oído – me alegra verte…

- Hola Darien… - decía temerosamente Azura – No esperaba verte.

- Mmm yo al contrario… ¿sabes algo? necesito hablar contigo… acompáñame… - decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía a un pequeño café de la cuidad –

_En el crown…_

- ¿Y bien?

- Antes que nada quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, que gracias a ti eh podido salir delante de un doloroso recuerdo…y es por eso que quiero que sepas el motivo por el que estás aquí…

- ¿Qué ocurre? - decía Dama un poco confundida –

- Esto pasó hace tiempo… yo tenía una novia, la amaba demasiado, a pesar de que pasamos miles de obstáculos pudimos ser felices tanto que nos íbamos a casar, todo estaba listo para la boda… - se detenía al sentir como se formaba un nudo en su garganta con el simple hecho de recordar aquel trago amargo–

- No te preocupes… si no quieres seguir, lo entiendo… yo no debo escuchar nada de esto, además si te es doloroso, no tiene caso que lo revivas…

- no, debo decírtelo, esto es demasiado importante para mi… - decía Darien mientras tomaba la mano de Dama – ¿Sabes? creo que lo debes saber para que no haya secretos y mucho menos mentiras entre tú y yo… éramos tan felices, y no solo nosotros, también lo eran las chicas, aquellas que conociste en la cena, ellas fueron sus amigas y las mías… desafortunadamente el destino nos tenía algo guardado, algo que cambio nuestras vidas rotundamente… el día de nuestra boda ella…

_De pronto algo lo hizo interrumpir la historia… la silueta de Serena se podía ver a lo lejos, ésta se acercaba y por azares del destino justamente entraba en el crown, lo cual hizo que Darien fallara a la primera promesa que había hecho… _

- De verdad, si no quieres recordarlo, no lo hagas, no tiene caso sufrir, además, creo que debes saber algo sobre mí que tal vez cambie el panorama que tienes respecto a mi persona…

- Lo siento… pero es necesario que sepas esto - respondía Darien asustado y regresando la vista hacia Dama – Bien… Ella… ella… murió, justo el día de nuestra boda algo le sucedió y murió en mis brazos… desde entonces me juré a mi mismo el no volver a creer en el amor… y apareciste tú – decía sonriendo – con tu mal carácter y prepotencia, el que cambiaste por la dulzura y amabilidad que desde entonces tienes… es por eso que te pido que me dejes formar parte de tu vida, compartir este sentimiento que tengo por ti para hacerte feliz…

- Sé que esto está mal… ¡pero al diablo todo! Darien, se que tal vez no sabes demasiado de mi, todo a su debido tiempo, a pesar de que todo lo que va a pasar desde hoy jamás lo imagine solo puedo decirte una sola cosa…Te juro que mientras esté a tu lado jamás volverás a sufrir, nunca volverás a ser desdichado… porque ahora ambos nos haremos felices mutuamente – decía mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios a Darien dejando atrás todo lo que le detenía para ser por una vez en toda su vida una persona feliz – Y quiero que sepas que odio que me llames Dama, mi nombre es Azura…

- ¿De verdad ese es tu nombre? ¿Entonces porque Ilithya te llamo así?

- porque está loca… eso era lo que me faltaba decirte – decía mientras reía – Pero… ¿Qué te parece si celebramos?

- ¿y se puede saber cómo?

- con una cena… una cena en mi departamento… ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

- ¡por supuesto!

_A pesar de que llevaba tiempo en el café, Serena no se había percatado de que Darien y esa chica estaban ahí, al frente del café, mientras que ella estaba sentada en un lugar escondido del mismo, entonces todos aquellos recuerdos que había vivido al lado de Darien se le venían a la mente, el más fuerte era el de aquel día en que Darien le propuso ser su esposa…_

**FLASHBACK**

_Definitivamente Serena estaba muy nerviosa, la noche era perfecta, la luz de la luna brillaba tanto que pareciese que estuviera tan o más emocionada que la propia Serena, no sabía qué era lo que ocurría, lo único que tenia era una nota que le decía que debía estar en el crown a las ocho en punto, ¿el motivo? Era desconocido, pero ya no le quedaba otra, pues Darien le había dicho que estaría ocupado hasta tarde y no podría verle ese día, las chicas ni una llamada ni nada, así que para entretenerse un poco decidió acudir, para su sorpresa el crown se encontraba cerrado ¡a las ocho de la noche!, pensaba Serena, ya que Andrew nunca lo cerraba temprano, tal vez había ocurrido algo, así que decidió acercarse a la puerta que se encontraba cerrada, de pronto como por arte de magia la puerta se abrió y detrás de esta una chica alta de pelo castaño le hacia un gesto dándole a entender que pasara, por más que quería saber de qué se trataba todo era confuso pues hasta la chica que le había atendido en la puerta tenía en rostro cubierto con una máscara; ahora si era totalmente raro lo que ahí sucedía, entonces otra chica ahora menos alta que la primera y de pelo rubio le daba un pequeño sobre el cual daba comienzo a una enorme sorpresa…_

- A ver qué es lo que dice… - dijo mientras abría el sobre y leía el mansaje – _"Hoy será una noche especial…"_ ¿Qué es esto? – Se preguntaba mas confundida que antes –

_De pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía que tenía como acompañamiento el piano, y de la nada se encendieron varias velas que hacían que se iluminara rápidamente el crown, y ahí estaba, era un sujeto alto, con un antifaz y vestido de smoking… Serena solo le brindó una sonrisa y se acercó a él…_

- ¿Me podrías decir que significa esto? – Decía Serena esbozando una enorme sonrisa al saber quién era el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella –

- Esta noche es de nosotros dos… solo de nosotros, y esto es para ti… y por ti - decía Darien mientras se quitaba el antifaz y tomaba a Serena para comenzar a bailar –

_**Tengo la cabeza en la luna**_

_**Tengo lo que siempre soñé**_

_**Tengo una inmensa fortuna desde que te encontré**_

_**Tengo mi futuro en las manos**_

_**Tengo el corazón a tus pies **_

_**Tengo lo que tanto esperaba desde que te encontré…**_

- ¡Esto es mágico Darien! – decía Serena totalmente emocionada –

- Esto Serena… es solo una pequeña porción de una enorme sorpresa que te tengo preparada… dime, ¿te gustan las sorpresas?, porque a mí sí me gustan… - dijo a la vez que sonreía como si tuviera un enorme secreto guardado –

- Si vienen de ti… siempre Darien, siempre… - le decía mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Darien – porque tú siempre me sorprendes… no importa cuán pequeña sea la sorpresa…

- Te amo Serena… jamás lo dudes… - decía mientras se detenía y sacaba de su saco una cajita, acto seguido se arrodilló ante Serena y dijo lo que ella esperaba tan anheladamente que dijera – ¿Se casaría conmigo señorita Tsukino? ¿Se casaría con este hombre que le ama con todo su ser? ¿Con este hombre que daría la vida entera por hacerla feliz? ¿Se casaría con un humilde príncipe que le adora a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado junto a él? ¿A pesar de trascender un inmenso amor por usted a través de los cielos? ¿Aquel que le ofrece su amor eterno por todos los siglos y siglos que esté a su lado? ¿Por la eternidad hasta el final de los tiempos? ¿Hasta su último suspiro?

_**Viviremos enamorados**_

_**Una eterna luna de miel**_

_**Somos la pareja prefecta**_

_**Mañana seremos tres…**_

_**Yo nací para ti por eso es que hoy te vine a pedir**_

_**Cásate conmigo amor**_

_**Caminemos de la mano**_

_**Cásate conmigo hoy**_

_**Quiero estar siempre a tu lado…**_

- No… - respondía Serena con su rostro serio –

- ¿No? - decía Darien asustado por la respuesta –

- No puedo decirte que no… seria una desquiciada si me negara a tan bella propuesta -decía riendo– ¡Claro que acepto! –Decía mientras se arrodillaba para abrazar a Darien– ¡Me has hecho la chica más feliz de todo el universo entero! ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto! ¡Acepto!

_**Eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**Eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**Cásate conmigo…**_

Todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas al grado de que comenzaron a gritar, mientras tanto Serena y Darien se fundían en un hermoso beso, uno que daba pauta a la felicidad que siempre anhelaron, a el destino que les esperaba juntos, Tokio de Cristal, sus amigas, su hija… todo lo que serian les hacía sentirse llenos de gozo por al fin ser lo que siempre quisieron ser y tener: la felicidad y amor de estar con la persona que mas amas en todo el mundo…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Eso ya pasó…- se lamentaba Serena en silencio al tiempo que se quitaba una lagrima furtiva de su rostro – Si tan solo no hubiera malinterpretado mis sentimientos… ahora seria yo la que ocupase el lugar de ella… pero no me daré por vencida, él debe de sentir todavía algo por mí, lo sé…

_El rato era ameno, Darien estaba feliz al lado de Azura y viceversa, pero los estruendos de unas explosiones los hicieron romper con el momento…_

- ¡Es verdad! – Interrumpía Darien para poder ir a donde las explosiones – ¡Olvidé por completo que tenía un asunto en el hospital! Siento el dejarte, pero…

- Descuida, anda ve… – dijo comprensivamente Azura – Nos veremos después…

- _debo echar un vistazo… _- pensó Serena mientras salía antes que Darien –

_En el lago…_

_Había destrozos por todos lados, mucha gente estaba tirada en el piso a causa de los despiadados ataques de Marina, una Marina que estaba totalmente molesta y fuera de sí, la cual solo esperaba que Azura apareciera…_

- ¡Tienes que aparecer Azura! – Gritaba coléricamente Marina – ¡tienes que aparecer! ¡No puedo permitir que hagas lo que te dé la gana!

- ¡Detente! – Le ordenaba Eternal Moon – No sigas causando destrozos…

- Será mejor que no te metas en lo que no es de tu incumbencia…. ¡Hoy no me siento de ánimos para pelear con una escoria como tú!

- ¡Oye! – decía indignada Eternal Moon por lo que había dicho Marina – Si eso quieres… entonces ¡A pelear! – decía mientras corría a donde se encontraba Marina –

- ¿Piensas que tú sola podrás contra mí? – Decía Marina que ya estaba frente a Serena y la tomaba por el cuello – Descuida, pronto dejaras de existir… el dolor no es nada comparado con el que te haría Agatha o Azura, pero yo soy un poco mas piadosa…

- Suel…ta…me – insistía Eternal Moon con dificultad pues el aire le comenzaba a faltar – Te…lo…su…pli…co…

- ¡Suéltala! – Gritaba Tuxedo Mask al ver que estaba asfixiando a Serena – ¿acaso no escuchaste? Bien… así lo has decidido… - decía al tiempo que sacaba una rosa y la arrojaba hacia Marina –

- ¡Idiota! – Marina le reprochaba por el ataque mientras soltaba a Serena quien caía inconsciente – ¡Me has lastimado, inepto! ¡Ahora si me han hecho enojar! – Hablaba en voz demasiado alta al tiempo en que concentraba una enorme esfera de energía en sus manos y acto seguido la arrojaba hacia donde estaba Darien – ¡Ustedes no debieron entrometerse en esto! ¡Pagaran el haberse entrometido!

_Todo pasó tan rápido… Serena caía totalmente desmayada en el suelo, y Darien solo pudo ver una enorme haz de luz acercarse hacia él, después todo se volvió negro; había caído inconsciente por el ataque fulminante de Marina… ahora solo era cosa de recibir su golpe final, pero de nueva cuenta, la chica de la armadura negra surgía para detenerla; esa chica era Azura…._

- ¿Qué es lo que haces? – preguntaba molesta Azura –

- ¡Desquitando mi odio por ti! ¿Crees que por el simple hecho de ser quien eres puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana? –Reprochaba Marina–

- No entiendo nada de lo que haces, además, yo ya no pertenezco a la legión…

- Ahora ya no me importa si perteneces o no… - respondía mientras le veía con gran odio en sus ojos –

- Puede que tengas razón pero te desconozco, algo te está pasado, ¿o me equivoco?

- Eso no es un fundamento válido para mí… - decía Marina mientras caía de rodillas – en verdad lo siento Azura, yo… yo no pude hacer nada… ellas… ellas…

- _No insistas Marina… no cabe duda de que ella no entiende cual es su lugar entre nosotras, ¿o acaso creías que de verdad eres la mejor?… _- interrumpía Olimpia – Pero les soy sincera, me alegra el verlas pelear… es música para mis oídos…

- ¡Todo lo que dices es porque jamás podrás igualarme! – Refutaba Azura – Espero con ansias el día en que nos enfrentemos a ver quién de las dos queda de pie…

- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? –Olimpia le miraba con frivolidad y ansia–

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡De seguro Agatha te mandó!... ¡utilizaste a Marina para traerme! ¡La controlaste! ¿Cierto?... Marina aléjate… - le decía Azura – Pero está bien, si eso quieres, eso te daré, al final de cuentas siempre eh deseado matarte… - decía Azura con mucho desdén –

- En eso tienes razón mi estimada Azura, yo deseo lo mismo que tu – contestaba Olimpia mientras sacaba su espada –

- ¿Vas a estar bien? – preguntaba Marina con cierto miedo –

- Descuida… solo una de nosotras quedará de pie, y esa seré yo… - respondía Azura desenvainando las dos espadas que lleva en su espalda –

_Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo se podía ver una real demostración de habilidad, destreza y fuerza, ambas daban todo de sí mismas con un solo objetivo: matar a la otra, Olimpia sabía que no sería fácil pues Azura era una dura contrincante, pero Azura tenía todas las de ganar; así ambas atacaban y respondían con la misma intensidad…_

- ¿Cansada? – decía Olimpia respirando hondo –

- No más que tú – respondía Azura – Ahora el golpe final – decía mientras se abalanzaba con su espada en contra de Olimpia –

- Si puedes – respondía Olimpia y deteniendo el fuerte golpe – Mi turno – ahora era ella quien atacaba a Azura, logrando herirla en un costado – ¿Sabes algo? Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común – decía mientras se acercaba a Azura, que estaba tendida en el suelo por el último ataque – somos intrépidas y muy poderosas – ahora le daba una fuerte patada en el abdomen – Además de que no le tememos a nada… absolutamente nada…

- Lo… único… que… tenemos… en… común… es… - respondía Azura con gran dificultad al tiempo que intentaba ponerse de pie – que ambas moriremos, en especial tú…

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y como se supone que sucederá eso? – preguntaba irónicamente Olimpia –

- ¡Con mi espada atravesando tu cuello!

_Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que lo único que se podía observar era una máscara dorada partida a la mitad que reposaba en el piso… _

- Desafiante hasta el final Azura… - Olimpia decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su rostro – ¡Tonta! ¡Acaba de una vez con mi miserable vida! – le imploraba Olimpia a Azura al ver que era su fin –

- Esto es por lo que has hecho… - pateando fuertemente a Olimpia – por las cosas que pudiste haber hecho… y por la única cosa que te resta por hacer… - le decía abalanzando su espada hacia Olimpia y atravesando esta en su pecho – ¡Que es morir!

- Eso es Azura… has acabado conmigo… te felicito… - decía con dificultad Olimpia – Pero no olvides que tu eres tanto o más infeliz que yo… - una vez que dijo esto murió y después desapareció –

- Por fin… todo ha terminado y me alegra… - decía Azura mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo –

_Tuxedo Mask comenzaba a despertar al igual que Eternal Moon, ambos estaban completamente desorientados por los ataques recibidos de Olimpia, mientras que Azura era asistida por Marina, la cual estaba asustada por el hecho de que su hermana estaba gravemente herida y caía desvanecida…_

- ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? – Preguntaba Tuxedo Mask a Marina –

- Espera… no deberías ayudarles… ¡son el enemigo!… - reprochaba Eternal Moon –

- Descuida… ¿A dónde te llevo?

- a mi departamento… -susurraba Azura – llévame a mi departamento…

- está bien… - acto seguido desaparecieron –

_Horas después, en del depto. De Azura…_

- tus heridas no dejan de sangrar… esto se ve demasiado mal Azura…

- ¿De verdad? Eso quiere decir que la energía se nos está agotando, ahora es cuando debemos tener más cuidado, Agatha usará todas sus artimañas para destruirme… destruirte a ti…

- Calla, ahora lo primordial es que debemos sanar tus heridas…

_Fuera de ahí…_

- no cabe duda de que Azura tiene gustos demasiados ostentosos… - decía Ilithya mientras observaba el enorme edificio – pero en fin, espero que se encuentre…

- ¿Ilithya?, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Hola Darien! Vaya, vaya, veo que hay progresos con Dama, ¿no?

- Pues digamos que si, además creo que Azura ya cedió… -

- ¿Dijiste Azura?

- Si, eso dije, es que ella me dijo que su nombre no era Dama, si no que en realidad era Azura, ¿Por qué, ocurre algo?

- No, no… no te preocupes, ¿que te parece si mejor vamos a verla?

- Me parece muy bien…

_De vuelta al departamento…_

- ¡Ya no se qué hacer! Esto no deja de sangrar… - decía Marina muy preocupada – Debemos hacer algo y pronto… ¿esperas visitas Azura? – Decía al escuchar el timbre – Debo ver quien es…

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Tu maldita? – Decía Marina mientras tomaba por el cuello a Ilithya – jamás pensé decir esto, pero ahora no importa: ¡¿te das cuenta de todos los líos que has cometido? ¿Acaso eres tan tonta como para haberte robado el loto? ¡Lo peor es que ahora Azura está a punto de morir y por tu culpa!

- ¡Suéltala! – Decía Darien mientras separaba a Marina de Ilithya – ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? ¿Qué le ocurre a Azura?

- ¿y tu quien eres? ¿Saben qué? ¡Lárguense! Debo encontrar ayuda, ¡Azura se está muriendo y yo perdiendo el maldito tiempo con ustedes! Pero una cosa si te digo Ilithya, cuídate, porque ahora la que te busca es la mismísima Agatha, y creo que sabes a la perfección como es ella y más cuando no salen las cosas como ella quiere…

- Debo verla… - intervenía Darien mientras corría hacia la habitación principal –

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – Decía con dificultad Azura – ¿Eres tu marina?

_Darien no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él se encontraba la misma chica que sanó sus heridas en una ocasión, la misma que aparecía en todas las batallas anteriores, una chica de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada y a la vez sabia todo de ella; todo se volvía confuso con cada paso que daba, con cada latir de su corazón el cual se estremecía por el incertidumbre de poder disipar la duda con respecto a esa chica, a la cual llamaban Azura, pero, ¿y si ella no era la Azura que el conocía? ¿Que es lo que debía hacer? O en caso contrario, ¿Qué haría si era la Azura que el conocía? Sin dudarlo un instante mas, se acerco lo más que su temor le dejo para después retirarle la máscara que finiquitaba con la incógnita sobre aquella chica que yacía en esa cama…_

- No puedo creerlo…

_**Continuará….**_

**Canción:**

**Cásate conmigo – Reyli **


	17. El otro amor de su vida

**Capitulo 17**

"**El otro amor de su vida"**

- ¿Azura? – Decía muy confundido Darien al ver el rostro de la chica que tenía frente a él –

- sí... ella es Azura…. espera ¿Acaso conoces a Azura? – Le preguntaba Marina igual o más sorprendida que él – ¿De dónde? ¡Vamos contesta! ¿De dónde conoces a mi hermana? – Le insistía Marina tomándolo de los hombros – ¡dime de donde rayos la conoces!

- No… hace… falta… que lo interrogues… - intervenía Azura, la cual intentaba incorporarse – Es una historia muy larga de contar… valla esto sangra demasiado… - decía mientras se tocaba la herida –

- Debemos detener la hemorragia – decía preocupado Darien–

- ¿Pero cómo? Además, ella no puede sanarse a sí misma, su energía es demasiado baja como para que lo haga…

- Esperen aquí, yo iré por mi equipo, debemos parar el sangrado…

- Dile a Marina que te lleve, solo piensa el lugar y listo – intervenía Ilithya –

- Hazlo – decía Marina –

- Vaya, eso fue demasiado extraño… espera, ahora regreso…

- ¿Así que tu sabes todo sobre mi hermana?

- ¿a qué te refieres con "todo"? – respondía Darien desde su habitación –

- Olvídalo, ella me lo explicará pronto…

- Ahora regresemos, ya llevo todo

- ¿Seguro? Entonces… ya estamos de vuelta… - decía Marina que regresaba con Darien a la habitación de Azura –

- Bien aquí está todo, te dolerá un poco…pero todo sea por que te cures. - le decía Darien muy amablemente a Azura –

_En otro lugar…._

_Una chica de pelo negro se encontraba divisando muy molesta como la noche caía en la ciudad, jamás había pensado que su plan fallaría pero que podía esperar, Olimpia jamás le podría ganar a una de sus mejores guerreras…_

**FLASHBACK**

_- Descuida, eh subestimado a Azura… ¡Olimpia! _

_- Si Agatha – decía Olimpia, que aparecía en medio del salón – ¿Qué deseas?- le respondía mientras hacía una reverencia –_

_- Te daré una segunda oportunidad…. – decía Agatha plácidamente al idear un nuevo plan – _

_- Lo que usted ordene…_

_- Escucha bien… quiero que mates a Azura…_

_- ¿De verdad? – Decía Olimpia muy emocionada – No le fallaré, verá que le traeré la cabeza de esa…_

_- Una cosa antes de que te vayas, ni se te ocurra regresar si ella te derrota, es mas pídele que acabe con tu vida y ahórrame la desdicha de ser yo quien lo haga, ¿De acuerdo Olimpia?_

_- Sí… la mataré con mis propias manos… Y tú me ayudaras a traer a tu querida hermana… - le decía a Marina –_

_- ¡Eso jamás!_

_- Ingenua, ¿olvidas que mi especialidad es controlar el subconsciente? Eso es lo que haré contigo, así tu sola traerás a la boca del lobo a la tonta de Azura… - una vez que dijo esto desapareció –_

_- Espero que esto funcione… no puedo dejar que llegue a sus manos el Loto…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- ¡qué idiota fui al confiar en esa estúpida de Olimpia! – Decía furiosa Agatha –Pero esto no se queda así, por algún motivo ella debió haber tomado esa decisión y lo voy a averiguar, después acabare con ella yo misma, lo juro….

_En el depto. De Azura…_

- solo quiero que sepas que desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos sentí algo especial por él, al principio traté de alejarme para no seguir sintiendo esto, pero desafortunadamente no puedo negarlo,- decía mientras veía a Darien – así que compréndeme por favor… apóyame en esta decisión - le decía Azura a Marina, quien no podía entender que su hermana actuara de esa forma –

- ¿Te desconozco sabes? Pero sé que solo será por un tiempo pues este planeta no existirá dentro de poco…

- ¡ ¿Qué es lo que dices? – interrumpía Darien abruptamente –

- ¿Acaso él no lo sabe?

- Marina, tu siempre tan prudente… - susurraba Ilithya –

- Será mejor que te vayas, descuida te buscaré y hablaremos de todo.

- Está bien…. Pobre de ti si le causas algún daño a Azura…– una vez que dijo esto Marina desapareció –

- ¿A qué es lo que se refería ella?

- Veras… yo pertenezco, bueno pertenecía a la legión de los ángeles caídos, nosotros llegamos a este planeta en busca del cristal Loto de Plata, afortunadamente lo encontramos pero alguien se lo llevó consigo…

- ¿_el cristal Loto de plata? Acaso será… _- pensaba Darien – ¿Y saben quien fue la persona que se lo llevó? – Preguntaba temeroso pues creía que sabía la respuesta –

- Sí… y creo que la conoces… es… Ilithya, ella fue quien se llevó el cristal…

- Pero que quede claro que yo ya no lo tengo conmigo, lo escondí muy bien… - intervenía Ilithya –

- No…. puede ser – decía confuso Darien –

- eso es lo que les preocupa ahora, ya que se agota su energía y con ello sus poderes… pero eso ya no es de mi incumbencia - decía sonriendo – Ahora algo es más importante para mí, y eso eres tu…

- Listo… tu herida está cerrada… Y entonces… ¿tu nombre es Azura o Dama?

- No… mi nombre no es Dama, llámame Azura…

- ¿sientes eso Azura? – Decía Ilithya un poco asustada –

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaba Darien preocupado – ¿Qué es todo eso que dices?

- Será mejor que tengamos cuidado, y más esas sailors, ahora Agatha está demasiado molesta y se desquitará con ellas si se cruzan en su camino…

- Bueno… creo que aquí salgo sobrando… - decía Ilithya muy sonriente – espero que te recuperes Azura, no sé qué será de mi si no estás para defenderme – decía riendo – en fin… nos vemos después, adiós…

- siento el haber arruinado la cena que te iba a preparar, pero mira todo lo que pasó…

- no te preocupes, hoy fue un día muy ajetreado para los dos… ahora lo que más me importa es que te recuperes, porque no quiero que te vayas de mi lado – decía mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Azura –

- prometo que jamás dejaré que eso pase… - respondía Azura mientras abrazaba a Darien, el cual estaba recostado junto a ella –

- ahora descansa bien… descansa… - decía Darien al ver que Azura comenzaba a dormirse – No puedo creer que el destino te haya puesto en mi camino, no cabe duda que después de la tormenta, viene la calma… descansa amor…

_A Darien no le importaba en lo absoluto el que le hicieran daño, pues hace mucho tiempo era él quien se preocupaba de lo que le pudiese ocurrir a la chica que más había amado, pero como todo había cambiado, tal vez era tiempo de que alguien en realidad se preocupara por él, así decidió acercarse más a Azura para darle un beso ahora en los labios, a lo que ella respondió placenteramente a pesar de todo el cansancio, todo era perfecto; la noche en su máximo esplendor por la bella luz de la luna, un excelente escenario para poder pasar una linda noche, desafortunadamente los demonios del pasado llegaban a la cabeza de Darien en forma de recuerdos que le estremecían el corazón…_

**FLASHBACK**

_Darien y Serena no podían pedir mejor escena que la habitación de Darien, a pesar de que la lluvia comenzaba a caer a cantaros no les importaba pues en ese preciso momento eran solo ellos dos, su amor y sus inmensas ganas de pertenecerse mutuamente…_

_- ¿Segura que deseas que esto suceda? – decía un temeroso Darien –_

_- No sabes todo lo que esperé este bello momento… - respondía Serena – _

_- Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que te amaré por siempre Serena… - decía Darien mientras se acercaba a Serena lentamente y la besaba en los labios – Te amaré por siempre…_

**Juntos la inmensidad **

**Un mundo nuestra casa chica **

**El tiempo no importa porque siempre habrá un buen día**

**Para amarnos más **

**Juntos para inventar**

**A no aburrirnos desafiar las horas de un futuro incierto **

**Que solo nos sirven **

**Para amarnos más**

_Ahora eran la representación perfecta del amor, un amor verdaderamente puro, sincero y real, todo lo que se percibía en la habitación era amor y solo amor; en un principio Darien besaba temerosamente a Serena, quien respondía de la misma manera a pesar de ser la primera vez de ambos sentían que el mismo destino les había aguardado ese magnífico momento, que les había otorgado la máxima felicidad que se pudiese otorgar y todo por el simple hecho de amarse con inmenso amor, con un amor perpetuo… _

_- Te amo Serena…_

_- Y yo a ti Darien…_

**Juntos la eternidad**

**Dos soledades un imán perfecto**

**Casi el egoísmo solo para amarnos **

**Para amarnos más…**

_Darien poco a poco fue quitando la ropa que se hacia un estorbo entre ambos cuerpos, mientras que Serena solo podía dedicarse a disfrutar de aquel elixir que su amado le ofrecía con cada beso, con cada caricia que recorría cada centímetro de su bella anatomía, todo lo que tenía que hacer era disfrutar, solo eso; Darien por el contrario estaba extasiado con su bella princesa, aquella que inocentemente se entregaba a él en cuerpo y alma, que le daba la pauta para ser felices, para compartir la eternidad juntos, para amarse hasta el fin de los tiempos, hasta el último suspiro del universo, solo para amarse inmensamente todos y cada uno de sus días…_

**Para amarnos más nos juramos juntos que aunque la vida pase**

**Los ríos corran y los pájaros emigren **

**Siempre habrá un buen día para amarnos más**

**Para amarnos más **

**Basta que te mire **

**Basta que te roce**

**Bastan nuestros cuerpos húmedos y tibios **

**Para amarnos más**

**Para amarnos más**

**Para amarnos más**

**Para amarnos más.**

_- hoy me has hecho la mujer más dichosa del universo… - decía Serena recargada en el pecho de Darien –_

_- Igual tu princesa…. Igual tu… - le respondía Darien mientras besaba la cabeza de Serena y acto seguido la abrazaba como si su vida dependiese de ella – Gracias a ti soy muy feliz. Siempre seré feliz cuando estés a mi lado…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_A Darien le dolían en sobremanera esos recuerdos, en primera pues el hecho de recordar a Serena en sus brazos era demasiado difícil de soportar y en segunda Azura no tenia culpa alguna de sufrir por la consecuencias que estos recuerdos le traían a Darien, además de que Serena era ahora de otro no podía darse el lujo de recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos compartidos con ella, no podía hacer eso, ahora todo lo vivido ya era historia…_

- Perdona… – Darien solo se pudo limitar a alejarse de Azura y salir al balcón de la habitación de esta –

- No te preocupes… - respondía Azura confundida por el comportamiento de Darien – _aun hay cosas que guardas en tu corazón, cosas que tal vez te duelen y son demasiado difícil de sacar… pero algún día todo eso quedara en el pasado… _-pensó–

_En el depto. De Serena…_

_La luna brillaba con gran esplendor, Serena estaba sumergida en sus sueños después de que se había enfrentado contra Olimpia y ver que Darien desaparecía con la tal Marina y la otra chica que estaba herida, mientras unos bellos ojos azules le observaban descansar a pesar del dejo de tristeza que su rostro mostraba…_

- ¿Por qué no me amas? – Decía Seiya sentado en la esquina de la cama mirando fijamente como descansaba Serena – ¿Por qué no puedes borrarlo de tu mente y corazón?

**Todavía quedan restos de humedad**

**Sus olores llenan ya mi soledad **

**En la cama su silueta se dibuja cual promesa**

**De llenar el breve espacio en que no está **

**Todavía no se si volverá**

**Nadie sabe al día siguiente lo que hará**

**Rompe todos mis esquemas **

**No confiesa ni una pena **

**No me pide nada a cambio de lo que da…**

- hola Bombón – le decía Seiya a Serena al ver que ésta despertaba –

- ¿Seiya, que haces aquí? – preguntaba Serena mientras bostezaba –

- solo vine por algunas cosas que deje aquí, pero no te preocupes que ya me voy – le decía sonriendo, como si no estuviera sufriendo –

- ¡No! No te vayas por favor… - le pedía Serena – quédate conmigo por favor…

- Sabes que me gustaría quedarme pero no para consolar tu desdicha, ya no puedo ni quiero ser tu pañuelo para cuando quieras llorar… - le decía Seiya con cierto dolor en sus palabras –

**No comparte una reunión más le gusta la canción que comprometa su pensar**

**Todavía no pregunte ¿te quedarás?**

**Temo mucho la respuesta de un "jamás"**

**La prefiero compartida **

**Antes que vaciar mi vida**

**No es perfecta más se acerca a lo que yo simplemente soñé…**

- Por favor Seiya, creo que algo quedo pendiente la última vez que hablamos, ¿no crees que sería conveniente que habláramos y así aclarar las cosas?

- ¿Para qué?, ¡creo que esto no irá a ningún lado!

**La prefiero compartida antes que vaciar mi vida**

**No es perfecta más se acerca a lo que yo simplemente soñé.**

- Es mejor hablar para que no te lastime mas… - decía implorante Serena –

- Serena, Serena ¿Cómo es que quieres que entienda todo lo que ha ocurrido? ¿No te das cuenta de que todo esto es por tu culpa? ¿Tú fuiste la causante de todo esto?

**Te cansaste de mí **

**Me alejaste de ti y la sal de este mar se secó**

**No se puede salvar lo que ya se quebró **

**Si en la piel está escrito el final **

**Fuiste el único amor en que creí **

**Pero el tiempo mató lo que te di **

**Tu también estas triste porque duele oír **

**La verdad...**

- Tienes razón, pero la verdad es que debo escuchar que me perdonas o de lo contrario no podré vivir en paz….

- No Serena, todo esto no necesita ser perdonado por mí, pues ahora que te escucho decir esto creo que yo también tengo parte que ver en el sufrimiento de ambos… Mi culpa es mayor que la tuya.

**Tú y yo sin amor **

**Dos en la obscuridad **

**Compartiendo tanta soledad**

**Ya no hay a donde ir aceptemos que todo acaba de una vez**

**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer separarnos ahora sin llorar **

**Aunque sea muy triste es mejor oír la verdad…**

- No tienes por qué culparte de cosas que yo sola causé… - decía Serena conteniendo el llanto – Yo misma malinterpreté todo y mírame, mírate, estamos sufriendo demasiado….

- Muy tarde me di cuenta de que tu jamás fuiste mía… - decía Seiya con un enorme nudo en la garganta – Ahora comprendo todas y cada una de las palabras que me dijeron los chicos después de que Darien se fue, lo único que me queda es dejarte ser libre, buscar tu propia felicidad, será mejor que me haga a un lado…

**Te perdí lo sé**

**Nada queda ya **

**Solo las cenizas de un recuerdo **

**Tienes que seguir **

**Tengo que seguir **

**Y buscar consuelo en otros besos **

**Siempre hay un tal vez **

**Siempre habrá un después **

**Sobrevivirás sobreviviré...**

- Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí - decía Serena abrazando a Seiya como señal de agradecimiento –

- No es nada, solo se feliz, por ti y por mi… búscalo y dile que lo sientes.

**Ya no es tiempo de fingir no podemos ignorar lo que pide el corazón…**

- gracias, mil gracias Seiya

- Ahora será mejor que me retire… espero volver a verte y que seas feliz, de verdad….

**Te propongo olvidarnos del ayer separarnos ahora sin llorar **

**Aunque sea muy triste es mejor oír la verdad **

**Es hora de decir adiós no queda otra salida terminó **

**Abrázame en silencio **

**Lo siento **

**Dejémoslo pasar**

**Digámonos adiós.**

- Ahora que dices de hablar con él me has dado una gran idea…

_En la calle…_

- Espero que Serena ya no cometa mas tonterías… si Darien ya no quiere saber nada de ella, solo se hará más daño, ojala que entienda y busque por otro lado su felicidad - decía Seiya, el cual estaba desconsolado –

- jamás pensé que el destino nos volvería a reunir, y menos en estas situaciones… - decía una chica de pelo castaño que se sentaba al lado de este – pero ahora puedo esperar cualquier cosa de este…

- ¡no puedo creer que seas tú! Jamás me imaginé el volver a encontrarte…

- pues así son los juegos del destino Seiya… así son.

_**Continuará….**_

**Canciones:**

**Para amarnos más – Manuel Mijares (esta canción la eligió mi hermana para el fic, algo raro pues no le gusta Sailor Moon)**

**El breve espacio – Pablo Milanés (hay otros cantantes que la interpretan, incluso Mijares pero pueden escuchar la que más les agrade)**

**Es hora de decir adiós – Camila & Kenny G (tal vez nunca hayan escuchado esta canción, yo la escuche como hace un año gracias a mi amiga Silvia a quien le gusta Kenny G (el es un saxofonista reconocido) y la letra es magnífica y desde que escribí esta historia en mi libreta estaba destinada a formar parte de ella) **


	18. Por ti

**Capitulo 18**

"**Por ti"**

_Darien abrió los ojos y no puedo pedir mejor amanecer que el ver el rostro de Azura, que a decir verdad era una chica muy linda, con ese rojizo brillante de su pelo, esa tez apiñonada y ese rostro tan angelical que tenia, que por momentos lograba que Darien recordara a Serena, solo que con la misma facilidad que llegaban esos recuerdos, de la misma manera se iban; era tanto su afán de contemplarla que había omitido por completo la hora que era…_

- ¡Ya se me hizo tarde para llegar al hospital! – se decía muy apurado que sin querer despertó a Azura –

- ¿Qué acurre?

- Nada, solo es que me quede dormido, pero no te preocupes, no es nada serio, ¿que te parece si vengo por ti para comer?

- Me parece una muy buena idea, aquí te esperaré…

- entonces paso por ti, nos vemos después – dijo mientras salía de prisa del departamento –

_En el departamento de Darien…_

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que haces aquí? – preguntaba Darien el cual al salir del elevador se percató de que Serena le estaba esperando frente a la puerta de su departamento –

- Quiero hablar contigo… - decía Serena con un poco de temor de que Darien le rechazara – Tengo algo muy importante que decirte… algo que nos incumbe a los dos.

- Sabes a la perfección que tú y yo no tenemos que hablar absolutamente de nada…. – decía mientras abría la puerta – Así que mejor vete… no gastes fuerzas intentando convencerme de que te escuche, porque no lo lograrás.

- Espera… - decía Serena deteniendo la puerta para que no se cerrara – sólo serán cinco minutos… - decía Serena con mirada suplicante – Sólo cinco minutos.

- No… ya te dije que no… - resistía Darien ante la tierna y compasiva mirada de Serena – Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de lárgate con ese tonto de Kou y abandonarme a mi maldita suerte – le respondía Darien con enojo –

- ¡Por favor solo déjame hablar contigo cinco minutos! Es todo lo que te pido, es más, si aun después de lo que te voy a decir no me perdonas o sigues sin cambiar de opinión con respecto a mí, me iré… juró que desapareceré de tu vida para siempre… - decía Serena como última opción –

- ¿Segura que cumplirás tu promesa?...

- Lo prometo…

- Está bien… no sé cómo es que puedo dejarte pasar… - le decía Darien mientras le cedía el paso para que esta pasara–

_La lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros, muy a pesar de que ya era de día pues tal parecía que no era primavera; en la habitación de Darien se podía sentir una gran tensión, no solo por parte de Darien sino que también por parte de la misma Serena, ambos estaban completamente en silencio hasta que Serena decidida a hablar comenzó…._

- Esto que te voy a decir pienso que te va a sorprender, pues va en contra del motivo por el que me fui… va en contra de todo lo que eh estado haciendo todos estos años que no eh estado junto a ti.

- Te quedan solo cuatro minutos – le decía Darien sin tomar en cuenta lo que Serena decía – Si quieres que te escuche date prisa… ya que sea lo que sea de todos modos, no tendrá importancia para mi…

- Por favor préstame atención ¿sí?... bien para que no se me acabe el tiempo solo voy a decir dos cosas: la primera; te amo como el primer momento en que nos conocimos y que todo este tiempo que no estuve a tu lado fue demasiado doloroso para mí; y la segunda: Seiya me dio la libertad para poder luchar por tu amor y buscar mi felicidad a tu lado…. – decía Serena derramando un par de lagrimas en su rostro – Ahora estoy aquí por ti, porque deseo con todo mi corazón que tú me perdones y que quieras que seamos de nueva cuenta felices, sin recuerdos del pasado ni nada de eso; solo tú, yo y nuestro inmenso amor, eso es lo único que te pido, que me dejes ser feliz de nueva cuenta a tu lado y que olvides todo el dolor que te causé y me dejes sanarlo con mi inmenso amor por ti….

_Serena se acercaba lentamente a Darien para besarlo, Darien no sabía qué hacer, todo por lo que había luchado se volvía a derrumbar, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse inmóvil y dejar que Serena lo besara pero desgraciadamente y para su infortunio el disfrutó de aquel beso, un beso lleno de recuerdos y experiencias pasadas no solo por parte de él, también por parte de Serena, la cual estaba completamente segura de que Darien seguía amándola como la primera vez, que a muy pesar de aquella chica, Serena seguía siendo la dueña del cautivo corazón de Darien, un hombre que cedía ante un amor pasado que le traía añoranzas para un nuevo futuro…. Pero a pesar de que el instante prometía mas, Darien sabia a la perfección que estaba mal lo que hacía, que traicionaba a la única persona que en verdad le ofrecía un amor sincero, una chica que por el sería capaz de dar su propia vida, debido a eso, Darien solo pudo apartarse de Serena y dejarle bien claro que a pesar de que estaba arrepentida, el no podía perdonarle semejante traición…_

- ¿Crees que un lo siento borrara todo el dolor que me provocó tu engaño? Un lo siento no endulza mi existencia, no cabe duda de que eres tan ingenua que tú misma te creas mentiras tan inverosímiles, no Serena, yo ya no te creo nada – le decía enfatizando en todas la palabras– puede ser que sientas algo por mí, cosa que no es verdad, pero estas mal Serena, el que Seiya te haya dado la libertad solo significa una cosa: se dio cuenta de que solo lo utilizaste y por consiguiente lo único que le quedo fue irse, alejarse de ti, pues se dio cuenta de que todo lo que tocas se destruye, porque eso fue lo que hiciste con mi vida, ¡la destruiste!

- ¡Pero con esto te demuestro que de verdad te amo!… - decía Serena separándose de Darien ya que este la sacaba de su departamento – Piensa todo un poco ¿de acuerdo?... Yo te buscaré luego – le decía mientras este le cerraba la puerta en el rostro – Adiós…. Y no olvides que… te amo… pero tarde o temprano cederás ente mi, y de nueva cuenta seremos felices, como antes, todo será como antes… - se decía a si misma mientras entraba en el elevador para después irse –

- No puedo creer lo que ha sucedido, caí a la primera provocación de Serena, eso estuvo mal… pero si trato de olvidarlo me será más fácil, ahora mi prioridad es Azura, ella es la que importa ahora, nadie más…

_En el templo Hikawa…_

_A pesar de que el enemigo no había atacado ya en varios días, las chicas planeaban la manera de acabar con ellas, pero también hablaban sobre una persona que les incomodaba igual o más que los mismos enemigos, esa persona era Serena…_

- ¿saben? Me percaté de que había algo raro con Serena la última vez que la vimos…

- tienes razón Lita, y si recuerdo bien, no dejaba de ver a Darien y a su amiga… por cierto, ¿Cómo se llamaba? – les decía Rei a las demás –

- ¿Ilithya no?

- No Mina, esa era la otra chica, y ahora que lo dicen, jamás escuche su nombre…

- Hola chicas… - decía un hombre alto, de pelo negro, el cual sorprendió a todas las chicas – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque no me saludan?

- ¡Darien! – decían todas –

- ¡Jamás imagine el volver a verte! – decía Amy –

- Pues te imaginaste mal… - respondía de una manera tan distinta que su enorme y linda sonrisa se contagiaba fácilmente causando en las chicas una especia de felicidad desconocida ya que no sabían exactamente cuál era la razón de que se comportara así –

- Y dinos el motivo por el que estas aquí. – preguntaba Lita –

- Pues vine porque quiero invitarlas a comer en el Crown

- ¿Y cuál es la celebración? – preguntaba Mina –

- Pues cuando estemos allá con mucho gusto se los diré, ahora, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos?

- Esta bien… - dijeron todas –

_En el Crown…_

- ¿Cuál será la sorpresa que Darien me tiene?... – se preguntaba a si misma Azura –

- ¿y Darien porque no llega?

- ¿Perdón? ¿Tú conoces a Darien? ¿Y cómo es que sabes que vendrá?

- lo siento, creo que en primera no me eh presentado, mi nombre es Andrew y soy su amigo.

- Pero aun así no me has contestado él porque sabes que vendrá…

- bueno es que…

- ¡Hola! – Intervenía Darien – ¡Miren a quien traje!

- Llegaste amigo… bien creo que por poco revelo la sorpresa… en verdad lo siento – le decía a Azura –

- descuida, creo que ahora comprendo todo, en ese caso discúlpame tu a mi por comportarme de esa manera…

- Bueno, bueno, ¿que no nos piensan saludar? – decía Mina –

- ¡Claro que sí! Me da mucho gusto el volverlas a ver

- El gusto es de nosotras – respondía Amy –

- entonces esta era la sorpresa, ¿no?

- Si esta era… bien, tal vez se preguntaran la razón por la que estamos aquí reunidos, pues creo que ya es tiempo de que se los diga, y el motivo por el que estamos aquí es que quiero decirles algo muy importante…

- ¡Vamos ya dinos! – replicaban Lita y Mina –

- Calma chicas, pues lo que quiero decirles es que Azura aquí presente y yo… ¡somos novios!

- ¡qué! – decían todos sorprendidos –

- Un momento, ¿dijiste Azura? – decía Rei –

- ¡apártate de Darien inmediatamente! – indicaba Lita furiosa –

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – preguntaba Andrew –

- Creo que esto lo debemos solucionar en otro lado… - decía Rei con un poco de molestia –

- ¿Por qué dicen eso? ¿Por qué se comportan de esa manera con ella?

- discúlpanos Andrew, pero nos tenemos que ir… - decía Darien desconcertado por la manera en que las chicas actuaban con Azura –

_Tiempo después en la calle…_

- ¿me pueden decir porque actúan así?

- ¿acaso no lo sabes? ¿No sabes quién es ella? – decía Lita –

- ¡Ella es Azura! ¡Ella es el enemigo! De seguro no lo sabías… - interrumpía Rei –

- Pues ahora ya lo sabe… o… ¿sabias quien era ella desde antes de que te lo dijéramos?

- Pues yo… - respondía desconcertado no solo por la forma en que sus amigas le respondían, sino que no podía articular palabra alguna al ser cuestionado por estas –

- El no sabía quién era yo… - intervenía Azura al percatarse de que Darien al parecer no quería responder con la verdad acerca de que sabia quien era ella perfectamente –

- ¡tu no te metas! ¡Ahora si acabaremos contigo! – decía Amy mientras se convertía en sailor –

- ¡Sí, no importa que te revelemos nuestra identidad si podemos aniquilarte!

- No se atrevan a tocarle… - decía una chica de armadura azul que se interponía entre las chicas y Azura –

- No me importa que estén aquí las dos, ¡se que podemos acabarlas!

- Esperen, nosotras también estamos aquí… - decían sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y Plut las cuales se unían a la batalla –

- ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

- Yo… ¡yo no quiero que peleen! – gritaba Darien –

- Eso ya no importa…- decía Azura que se transformaba para después esquivar el ataque de Mars – desafortunadamente ya ambas partes sabemos nuestras identidades, pero lo peor es que ustedes comenzaron la verdadera guerra… - exclamaba mientras lanzaba un ataque a las sailors causando que retrocedieran – y tu Darien, no me vuelvas a buscar nunca, me escuchaste, nunca… ya que por lo visto somos enemigos - una vez que dijo esto desapareció –

- Azura…

- ya la escuchaste… no la busques o de lo contrario perderás tu vida… - le decía Marina para luego desaparecer –

- ¿Por qué hicieron todo eso? ¿Que no se dan cuenta de que ella no es a quien buscan?, ¡ella no es el enemigo!

- ya la escuchaste, ella misma lo dijo, ¡somos enemigos! – decía Uranus –

- sí, ¿pero no se dan cuenta de que ella es la mujer a la que quiero?

- ¿Qué tu qué? – decía Jupiter sin comprender lo que Darien había dicho –

- verán, lo que les quería decir es que gracias a ella pude reponerme por lo que Serena me hizo, es por ella que eh vuelto a creer en el amor, ¡ella es a quien quiero!

- Ahora ya no hay cabida para eso Darien, ella es Azura, la temible Azura, después del Chaos ella es la más despiadada de todas las sailors que existen en el universo, gracias a ella es que Chaos puede tener semejante poder, créeme, ella te engañó, ese es su juego favorito, jugar con los sentimientos y así aniquilarte como si fueras un simple bicho, además de que con eso logro saber nuestras identidades pues yo eh visto lo que hace… - decía Saturn –

- Pero lo que ella siente por mí… ¿me engaño? – hablaba consternado por el simple hecho de saber que ella lo había utilizado, así como Serena lo había hecho tiempo atrás–

- Darien… - susurraba Amy al ver lo que había provocado aquel comentario –

- déjenme solo… no quiero saber nada de nadie… - acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y después se fue sin rumbo, desolado por saber que de nueva cuenta era traicionado por alguien que quería o eso era lo que le hacían creer –

_En otro lugar…_

_Azura no sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía, pero aun así solo se limitaba a recordar lo sucedido con aquellas chicas, de las cuales pudo descubrir sus verdaderas identidades como sailors y ellas su identidad; a pesar de todo ella sabía que tal vez Darien no sabía a ciencia cierta que ella era la Azura a quienes todos temían, pero si era todo lo contrario y sabía perfectamente quien era y lo que hacía, entonces Darien le había engañado, siendo lo más fácil de creer decidió tomar la mejor decisión para ella: volver a ser la misma Azura de antes, pero no regresar con Agatha, si no que buscar el Loto por cuenta propia para lograr el único objetivo y por el cual estaba ahí, ser la más poderosa y gobernar todo el universo, mas no sabía que aun el destino le tenia guardadas otras sorpresas un poco más fuertes que la que hasta ese momento había recibido…_

- hola Azura – le decía Ilithya, la cual aparecía en su balcón – dime, ¿Cómo va todo con Darien?

- ¡maldita todo esto es por tu culpa! – Le reprochaba Azura mientras la tomaba por el cuello – ¡por ti es que estoy lamentándome el haber aceptado que sentía algo por Darien!

- Oye, oye, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Decía Ilithya zafándose de Azura – mira, yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que sucede, pero si puedo ayudarte, con mucho gusto lo haré…

- no, ya no quiero más tu maldita ayuda, ahora lo único que quiero es que me digas en donde demonios tienes el Loto, eso es lo único que quiero…

- a pesar de que estuve a punto de decírtelo, creo que fue demasiado pronto el confiar en ti y por ende decirte el paradero del Loto, así que no lo voy a decir… y esa es mi última palabra…

- bien, no lo hagas, ahora por favor vete… ¡anda lárgate! Solo espero con muchas ganas que Agatha de contigo y te saque el paradero del Loto, eso me haría demasiado feliz…

- de acuerdo, me voy, pero hablaré con Darien para aclarar todo este mal entendido… - dicho esto desapareció –

- Haz lo que te plazca…

- _que tal mi querida Azura… tiempo sin vernos, ¿no lo crees?_

- ¿Cómo es que?...

- _¿Qué te parece si salimos a caminar? _

_Tiempo después…_

_La noche había caído, la luna brillaba esplendorosa en lo más alto del cielo, brillaba como si precediera a un acontecimiento sin lugar, y en definitiva así era pues Darien caminaba desolado por el simple hecho de pensar que Azura solo había jugado con ella, así que sin un destino en particular caminó por la calle sin imaginarse que el destino le pondría una prueba demasiado difícil pues en ella estaban incluidas dos personas importantes para él: la chica que lo abandonó tiempo atrás y la chica que posiblemente lo engaño para fines propios…_

- Como es posible que Azura sea la que dicen…creo que se equivocan, pero, ¿y si en verdad todo lo que dicen las chicas es cierto? Definitivamente no se qué hacer… ah lo siento… - se disculpaba al chocar con alguien – ¿Serena? pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo ves, el destino quiere que volvamos a unirnos, que estemos juntos ahora si para toda la vida…

- Creo que no es así… o…

- Vamos, acéptalo, así lo ha dictado la suerte, pero en vez de hablar sobre las casualidades, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?

- ¿tu a mi?

- ¡Claro! Que, ¿acaso no puedo?

- Pero es que… está bien acepto… ahora todo lo que había planeado se ha venido abajo… - decía un poco cabizbajo debido a lo que había ocurrido entre él y Azura –

- ¿y tu novia? – pregunto perspicazmente al ver que esta no lo acompañaba –

- Ella ahora no importa… - respondía con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz –

_Más tarde…_

_A pesar de que Darien sentía algo extraño dentro de sí por estar de nueva cuenta con Serena, no podía negar que también se sentía en confort ya que Serena se comportaba distinto otras ocasiones, se podía notar que ahora tenía porte y elegancia, muy a pesar de lo que pudiese pensar, Serena en definitiva se había convertido en todo una dama, la cual lo cautivaba sin razón aparente y que poco a poco lograba que Darien se impregnara de su sola presencia…_

- ¿Por qué tan callado? Vamos, cuéntame algo a cerca de ti, cuéntame sobre tu trabajo, que piensas hacer mañana, no sé, dime lo primero que se te ocurra…

- Perdón, pero es que me siento extraño contigo, es como si fuéramos dos completos extraños…

- descuida, yo me siento de la misma manera, pero te soy sincera, eh anhelado este día por mucho tiempo…

- ¿en verdad? Yo jamás me imagine que pasaría, pero ahora puedo esperan cualquier cosa…

- Oh que linda canción, ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?

- bueno es que yo…

- anda, ven, ¡bailemos! – le decía Serena mientras lo jalaba de la mano para después dirigirse a la pista a bailar –

_Darien ahora no sabía de qué manera actuar, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, se sentía nervioso, era algo que no le ocurría con Azura, esto era algo distinto, dentro de el podía sentir aquel viejo efecto que tenia Serena cuando se le acercaba, aquel aroma que a pesar de hacia mucho que no percibía ahora se sentía acostumbrado a él; por otra parte, Serena sentía que todo volvía a la normalidad, que todo lo que había vivido solo era un mal sueño del cual despertaba y que mejor que en los brazos del hombre de su vida, la persona a quien más amaba en todo el universo, su amado Darien, así un poco temerosa decidió recargarse en el pecho de Darien a lo que este no opuso resistencia ya que al parecer se sentía de la misma forma que ella, sentía ese mismo amor que ella le había reservado celosamente todos esos años en los que estuvo lejos de él, para en una sola noche demostrarle que de verdad le amaba y que estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperar su amor, aquel que por tonta había perdido tiempo atrás…_

_**My love,**_

_**There's only you in my life**_

_**The only thing that's bright**_

_**My first love, yea**_

_**You're every breath that I take**_

_**You're every step I make**_

_**And I**_

_**I want to share**_

_**All my love with you**_

_**No one else will do...**_

- No sabes todo el tiempo que anhelé este día…- decía Serena ensimismada por el momento que vivía junto a Darien –

_**And your eyes**_

_**Your eyes, your eyes**_

_**They tell me how much you care**_

_**Ooh yes, you will always be**_

_**My endless love**_

- No tengo las palabras exactas para describir lo que siento en este momento… - decía Darien un poco confundido –

- ¿Amor? Tal vez la única palabra que puede describir esto es amor…

- Tal vez puede ser eso, pero no lo sé…

_**Two hearts,**_

_**Two hearts that beat as one**_

_**Our lives have just begun**_

_**And forever (forever)**_

_**I'll hold you close in my arms**_

_**I can't resist your charms**_

- ¿Es tarde para decir perdón? – Decía Serena con sus ojos cristalizados por las furtivas lágrimas que de ella salían –

- Jamás… - respondía Darien el tiempo que la envolvía con un fuerte abrazo tratando de limpiar las culpas de su pobre Serena – nunca es tarde para arrepentirse… créeme que no lo es… - decía mientras depositaba un tierno beso en el cabello de Serena –

- Siento el haber roto tu corazón, el haberte hecho sufrir, pero te prometo que jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error, ¿y sabes porque? – le decía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos –

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te amo y siempre te amaré, hasta el ultimo día de mi existencia… porque todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti me di cuenta de que eres la única persona por la que vale la pena luchar hasta el final, porque a pesar del tiempo y las circunstancias no has cambiado nada y porque estoy completamente segura de que tú me amas de la misma manera y con la misma intensidad que yo a ti… - decía mientras se acercaba a Darien para después fundirse en un hermoso beso –

_Ahora todo cambiaba, la perspectiva de Darien hacia Serena era totalmente distinta, podía darse cuenta de lo que había sufrido al estar sin él, que pago demasiado caro su error, que le dolía el haberlo perdido y que la única cosa que permanecía intacta hasta ese momento era solo su amor, ese infinito amor que le tenía, el cual fue lo único que la mantuvo de pie todo el tiempo que estuvo lejos de él; mientras que Serena sabia a la perfección que sus palabras fueron las perfectas ya que Darien ahora le veía distinto a su primer encuentro, que todo él era diferente debido a que ella había abierto su corazón con tal de demostrarle que nadie podía amarle como ella lo hacía, que ni siquiera aquella chica podía igualar el amor que ella tenía para él, así decidida a no dejarlo ir decidió abrazarlo con todas la fuerzas posibles, temiendo que su demostración de amor no le fuera suficiente y decidiera irse, recuperar la vida que había perdido, rehacer una vida fracturada por su culpa, ya que en todo eso la única culpable del sufrimiento de ambos era ella misma…_

_**I'll be that fool **_

_**For you, **_

_**I'm sure**_

_**That's you know I don't mind**_

_**And, yes**_

_**You'll be the only one**_

_**'cause no one can deny**_

_**This love I have inside**_

_**And I'll give it all to you**_

_**My love**_

_**My love, my love**_

_**My endless love**_

- ¡que linda escena de amor! – decía una chica pelirroja aplaudiendo al tiempo que se acercaba hacia donde estaba Darien con Serena – Me conmueven hasta las lagrimas, literalmente ya que yo no puedo llorar, no puedo reír, ¡ni amar! ¡Estoy vacía! Pero eso a ustedes no les importa ¿o sí? – decía con demasiado desdén –

- Azura….

- Calma Darien, no haré nada en contra tuya, ni siquiera en contra de tu amorcito, solo quería cerciorarme de la verdad, y esa es que tu jamás llegaste a sentir algo por mí, que solo me utilizaste como un soporte para poder recuperarla ya que si ella sabía que tu eras feliz, por lógica al estar quebrada su relación con ese chico, te buscaría para rehacer lo que dejo inconcluso…

- ¡ya no digas nada más! – le decía Serena –

- Vamos, solo déjame felicitar a Darien, pues para ser sincera, ni yo misma podría montar semejante actuación, y eso que soy buena, pero regresando a ti Darien, nunca me imagine que pudieras ser tan bueno en el arte del engaño… me sorprendes en sobremanera… eres en verdad excepcional…

- ¡Ya basta! – le recriminaba Serena mientras se acercaba para darle una bofetada –

- ¡como osas tocarme! – respondía Azura tocando su mejilla y tratando de no demostrar que se venía abajo su persona – Pero descuida… lo último que voy a decirte es que tengas cuidado pues ahora toda mi ira caerá sobre las personas que mas aman ¡Ah! Espero que no sufran por lo que pase de hoy en adelante… ¡que tengan una linda noche!... Y no intenten buscar culpables en todo esto, pues no hace falta, ya que solo basta que se miren en un espejo…. – después de decir esto se dio la media vuelta y salió del restaurante –

_Fuera del restaurante…_

- Listo, eh hecho lo que me has dicho, ahora déjalo en paz… - le decía Azura con lágrimas en los ojos a otra chica –

- ¿ya ves que era fácil? Solo tenias que hacer caso a mis órdenes… No creas que es tan fácil esto lo único que resta es ir con Agatha para dar el golpe final, después de eso puedes reunirte con ellos, ¡pero en el infierno! – dijo con demasiado énfasis al ver el rostro de Azura el cual denotaba un sufrimiento abismal –

- ¡No puedo creer que ella esté viva! – Susurraba Ilithya mientras veía lo que sucedía con Azura – Debo advertir a Darien sobre esto o de lo contrario todos estaremos en peligro…

- A ti te estaba buscando… - decía un chico pelinegro que se acercaba a Ilithya –

- ¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaba asustada ya que a la última persona que pensaba encontrarse ahí esa noche era a él –

- Buscándote, es que necesito hablar contigo

- ¿conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

- De nosotros, de el motivo por el que te fuiste…

- Seiya, sé que hay cosas que aclarar, pero primero debes saber que hay asuntos más importantes que hacer, el tema de nosotros puede esperar… - callaba al ser interrumpida por un inesperado beso de Seiya – ¿Qué fue eso?

- Se que eh cometido errores, ¡ambos lo hemos hecho! pero quiero que sepas que no te eh olvidado, que a pesar de que pensé que así era, nunca pude borrar tu recuerdo y quiero que me des una nueva oportunidad de intentar rehacer lo que una vez dejamos inconcluso… ¿aceptas?

- lo siento, pero si no hago esto, ya no habrá oportunidad ni futuro para nosotros… - acto seguido desapareció ante los ojos de Seiya –

_En otro lugar…_

- ¡no puedo creerlo me has traído a mi querida Azura!

- Eso es lo que piensas… - decía Azura –

- ¡Tu calla!, además gracias a ella has descubierto algo o ¿me equivoco?

- así es, y creo que si no encontramos el Loto, podemos suplirlo con algo no tan poderoso pero si lo suficiente como para lograr nuestro objetivo… yo alguna vez me di cuenta de lo extraordinario que es ese cristal… - decía la chica mientras recordaba una batalla pasada contra la dueña de ese cristal –

- Me alegra escuchar eso… ¡No cabe duda que eres magnifica! Ahora me arrepiento en sobremanera al haberte cambiado por esta escoria – decía Agatha refiriéndose a Azura -

- Gracias Agatha, pero eso no es todo, pues eh ideado un plan con el cual acabaremos de una buena vez con todos los estorbos que podamos tener, así les daremos dos opciones: ¡nos entregan el Loto o ellos mueren! Al final de cuentas, podemos obtener muchos beneficios con todo esto: obtenemos el Cristal de Plata, el Loto y las semillas estelares de todas esas sailors en una misma noche….. Y esta vez, nadie me las quitará, nadie….

_**Continuará…**_

**Canciones:**

**My endless love – Michael Bolton**


	19. Engaño

**Capitulo 19**

"**Engaño"**

_Darien despertaba con una enorme telaraña de confusión en su cabeza, aunque la razón era sencilla, para él era el dilema más complicado que pudiese tener, por un lado Serena había hablado con él sobre el infinito amor que le había reservado, sabia a la perfección que él mismo Seiya le había dado la libertad para poder ser felices, pero por otro estaba Azura, aquella chica que le había ofrecido su corazón por el simple hecho de haberla vuelto la persona que era y que en verdad lo amaba, y que ahora parecía que ella lo había engañado; todo se había vuelto un enorme laberinto en donde había solamente dos salidas: o era Serena o era Azura, ambas lo podían hacer feliz, pero en esto estaban cosas demasiado complejas en la cabeza de Darien ya que todo se había vuelto enredado, ¿regresar con Serena a pesar de todo el dolor que le había causado?¿a pesar de que había deshecho la vida que tenia por su culpa? O quedarse con Azura, una persona buena que al parecer había cambiado por él, que había dejado todo con tal de ser feliz a su lado, que se había alejado del mal solo por amarlo o eso intentaba hacerle creer… de verdad todo era demasiado difuso, pero Darien desconocía totalmente lo que ocurriría desde ese momento ya que muchas cosas cambiarían y enormes sorpresas no solo se iba a llevar el, sino todas las personas a su alrededor… _

_En la calle…_

- Me alegra el verlas chicas – decía Haruka – Miren, el problema está así: no sé qué es lo que pasa pero Michiru detectó la energía de Azura y por lo que vio dice que ella ha despertado todo su poder o al menos hay algo que se confunde con este…

- ¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer? – preguntaba Rei –

- Debemos actuar rápido pues si ella ha despertado todo su poder es probable que ataque muy pronto… - exponía Amy – además de que ahora sabe todo sobre nosotras…

- solo que hay un problema… - decía Haruka – debemos hablar con Darien… creo que todo esto le afectó…

- Creo que eso no es ningún problema… - intervenía Mina – podemos contactarlo y hacerle saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo, pues ahora que sabe quién es Azura quiero pensar que nos ayudará.

- No me dejaste terminar – le reprochaba Haruka – Lo que quiero decir es que debemos de hablar con Darien y también con Serena… - decía un poco molesta por el simple hecho de nombrar a Serena –

- Creo que podemos hacer esto sin ella… - decía Lita con desprecio – ella ya tiene la vida que quería ¿no? – Hablaba demasiado fuerte – Ella… ella… nos abandonó, nos dejó sin importarle el hecho de que si alguien o algo aparecía para causar daño viniera…. ¡La idea es que si ella se largó era porque ya no quería ser mas una sailor! – Gritaba Lita mientras lloraba amargamente – Además a ella la cuida Seiya, pero ¿Qué hay de nosotras? ¿Quién nos cuida?

- En eso tienes razón Lita… - decía un hombre que se incorporaba a la conversación – ella no tiene por qué inmiscuirse en todo esto, si ella decidió dejarnos a la deriva, entonces quiere decir que no le importamos en lo absoluto y descuiden que sin ella podremos enfrentar a este enemigo… - decía confundido por lo que había pasado aquella noche en el restaurant entre él y ella – _a pesar de todo no me es fácil perdonarle… _–pensó –

- ¡Darien! – decía todas al unísono –

- Espera… - le decía Amy – y entonces, ¿Qué sucederá con Azura?

- Descuida…sobre ella yo me encargo, hay cosas que aclarar pero eso es solo cosa de ella y mía. - dijo Darien –

- Está bien… - respondía Mina – Pero a todo esto, ¿solo será Azura la que atacará? ¿O alguien más le ayudará?

- _Azura…_ - pensaba Darien – Se equivocan…. Ella no atacará, quiero pensar que solo será Agatha la que decida dar el golpe…

- ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? – Preguntaba Amy – ¿Qué es lo que te hace decir eso de manera tan segura?

- Sí… ¿Cómo es que puedes afirmar semejante cosa? - decía curiosamente Lita –

- Creo que eso es lógico… pues la verdad Azura no está inmiscuida en esto…

- ¿Qué ella qué? – Decía Haruka sorprendida –

- Lo sé porque Azura me lo dijo, debido a rivalidades dentro de la organización ella decidió desertar, es por eso que les aseguro que ahora todo está planeado por Agatha

- ¿pero cómo puedes asegurar semejante cosa si sabes que Azura te engañó? – decía Rei –

- Miren, eso todavía está por ser aclarado, así que solo limítense a hablar de lo que en verdad importa ahora, que es el Loto…

- pero, ¿Cómo podemos enfocarnos en este si no sabemos absolutamente nada de su paradero?

- Así es… - decía Setsuna –

- Creo que debo decirles esto: ¿recuerdan a la otra chica que me acompañaba en aquella cena? Bien, pues ella fue quien les robó el Loto, y ella me lo dio…

- ¿de verdad tú tienes el Loto? – exclamaba Amy –

- Si, en una ocasión, hace tiempo, ella llegó demasiado herida al hospital, estaba tan asustada que me lo dio, al principio no sabía que era, pero ella me explico que este cristal es demasiado importante tanto para ellas como para nosotros… - decía mientras sostenía en sus manos el Loto –

- Entonces debemos resguardarlo – decía Lita – debemos encontrar un sitio adecuado para mantenerlo escondido…

- Por esa parte no se preocupen ya que yo lo eh tenido en mi departamento y afortunadamente no lo han encontrado ahí…

- Entonces consérvalo, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo – decía Setsuna –

- Yo te ayudaré… - le decía Hotaru –

- No eso no puede ser, ya que tú eres la única que conoce un poco más a Azura y a todas las ellas, es por eso que debes ayudarles a las demás, no a mí.

- Está bien, entonces yo me retiro, solo quería decirles esto pues creo que es de suma importancia… nos vemos luego…

- Adiós Darien – decían todas –

_En la calle…_

- ¡Valla Darien hasta que te encuentro! – Decía agitada Ilithya – tengo que hablar contigo sobre el mal entendido entre tú y Azura…

- Creo que ya no es necesario, ella solo me utilizó para descubrir la verdadera identidad de mis amigas…

- ¿de verdad eso pasó? Entonces es más complicado de lo que parece… pero eso ahora no importa, lo único que te voy a decir es que Azura es totalmente inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, ya que si buscan un culpable, entonces diré que esa soy yo…

- ¿a qué te refieres con que eres culpable?

- Si, que todo es mi culpa, si no hubiera ideado el plan de Azura y tu…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con el "plan"?

- Bueno… veras, cuando tú me preguntaste si Azura tenía pareja yo planee algo, y eso fue que si lograba que ella se enamorara de ti, podría desviarla de su objetivo, que era encontrar el Loto y con ello destruir a Agatha, pero jamás me imagine que todo eso llegara tan lejos, pues ambos sufren… y es por mi culpa…

- ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

- Mira, yo no quiero que sufran más, así que lo único que te pido es que arregles las cosas con ella…

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga si ella misma me dijo que no quiere saber más de mi?

- ¿Te refieres a lo de anoche?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es que yo vi todo, y lo único que puedo decirte es que a ella la obligaron a decir todo eso, bueno tal vez si salió de ella misma al verte con esa chica, a quien no… - decía divagando – ¡pero la obligaron a enfrentarte! no me preguntes quien fue, ya que por el momento solo puedo decirte que es mejor que estén unidos o de lo contrario ella corre un enorme peligro, es más, debes desaparecer con ella, pues hay más de una persona molesta con Azura…

- No entiendo nada de lo que me dices…

- Pronto lo vas a entender, pero yo diría que no lo intentes averiguar ya que puedes causarle un enorme daño a Azura, e incluso a esas sailors, ahora todos corremos peligro…

- sigo sin entender ni media palabra de lo que has dicho…

- Es que… si te digo que ha aparecido alguien igual o más despiadada que Azura, ¿me creerías?

- No sé qué decirte…

- Pues así es, y a ella no hay cosa que la desvié de su objetivo primordial que es el Loto…. Ahora solo me resta decirte que busques a Azura y arregles todo con ella…

- Lo haré, lo prometo…

_Era de noche y de nueva cuenta parecía que el cielo se venía abajo, la fuerte lluvia no cesaba y así Azura se dirigía hacia el departamento de Darien, el cual le había llamado para decirle que tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella, algo que causaba en Azura una gran incertidumbre pues no sabía exactamente lo que él le diría…_

_En el depto. De Darien…_

- Espero que todo esto le guste a Azura… creo que después de todo se lo debo - se decía a sí mismo Darien mientras acomodaba un par de copas en la mesa – quiero que esta noche sea especial para ella y para mí, pues creo que es mejor que remiende mis problemas si es que de verdad pretendo olvidar a Serena a pesar de lo que pasó anoche… Debe ser Azura- decía después de que había sonado el timbre y se dirigía hacia la puerta para abrir – ¿Por qué te empeñas en venir? – Decía Darien al ver a Serena parada frente a él – Creo que lo que ocurrió anoche fue una equivocación… vete por favor… Azura pronto llegará y no me gustaría que ella te viera aquí…

- No me voy a ir… - decía enérgicamente Serena – yo te amo y por aquel beso me di cuenta de que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, tanto o más que cuando éramos novios… - decía mientras pasaba dentro – así que si me quieres fuera, no de tu departamento, sino de tu vida solo tienes que decirme que no me amas, decirme que el maldito destino no nos quiere juntos y que nada de lo que vivimos juntos valió la pena como para poder regresar e intentarlo de nueva cuenta… además ¿acaso ella no te dijo que te quería fuera de su vida? – decía Serena totalmente decidida a recuperar el amor de Darien, el cual parecía raro al verla ahí ya que a pesar de que habían estado juntos la noche anterior ella sabía perfectamente que esa chica había logrado ganarse el corazón de Darien, pero debía intentar obtener algo más que un simple beso, ella ahora quería obtener a Darien para ella sola y para siempre –

_**Verte aquí es contemplar lo que fue lo que será **_

_**Mi vida, mi vida junto a ti **_

_**Es claro que no pudo ser de otra forma ya lo vez **_

_**Mi vida estaba escrita así...**_

- Serena… por favor no… - imploraba Darien al escuchar todas las palabras de Serena –

_**Te encontré y te perdí **_

_**Tonto loco y dicen si **_

_**Nuestro ensayo terminó **_

_**Nuestro tiempo al fin llegó **_

_**Mi vida lo dice el corazón…**_

- sabes que eso es lo único que puede hacerme alejar de ti… eso es lo único…

_**Y no hubo ni espacio ni un lugar que nos pudiera separar…**_

- No lo voy a decir, ¿me escuchaste? No lo voy a decir por el simple hecho de que yo… yo… nunca pude olvidarte… - le decía Darien con su voz melancólica –

- Darien… - respondía Serena muy sorprendida por la manera en que Darien reaccionaba–

- Espera, no eh terminado, se que tal vez piensas que no amo a Azura, y en eso tienes razón, no la amo… pero creo que ella tiene la oportunidad de ganarse mi amor… a pesar de lo que ocurrió anoche, demasiado tiempo esperé que llegaras, que me pidieras perdón y así ser felices, pero eso jamás pasó, nunca llegaste…pasó el tiempo y de pronto apareces trayendo contigo todos los malditos demonios de nuestro pasado, así también llega Azura, que aunque no lo creas, era totalmente distinta a la que conoces…

_**Tu recuerdo alimentó**_

_**La esperanza que al final mis días tendrían tu calor**_

_**Saber que estabas por ahí fue lo que me hizo seguir**_

- ahora estoy demasiado confundido como para decirte que no te amo, porque sé que te mentiría, pero tampoco diría que te odio pues sería lo mismo… así que…

_Serena solo pudo correr hacia los brazos de Darien y comenzar a llorar… a llorar amargamente por todas y cada una de las palabras de Darien, pues aunque le doliera, tenia absoluta razón, tal vez todo lo que había hecho hasta ese día había sido un completo desastre, pero de lo único que estaba orgullosa, de lo que estaba totalmente satisfecha era que a pesar de haber cometido tropiezo tras tropiezo podía enorgullecerse de que siempre guardo su eterno amor por él, cosa que le hacía sentirse feliz a pesar de que él estuviera indeciso con respecto a lo que sentía, si se quedaba con Azura, la chica que de verdad lo amaba sin pedir nada a cambio o por ella, la chica que lo había abandonado por una equivocación y que regresaba después de una gran catarsis del corazón con lo cual solo llegaba a una sola conclusión: dejar que todo tomara el rumbo que le conviniera, aunque con eso ella llegara a salir lastimada y peor aún, que llegara a quedarse sin su amor, sin Darien…_

_**Nunca hubo un adiós fue una pausa entre tú y yo en la historia de los dos**_

_**Cuanto espere volverte a ver, siento que es la primera vez amor **_

_**Me trajo aquí tu voz**_

_**A tu lado**_

_**Como soñé volverte a ver entre tus brazos yo me siento bien**_

_**Encuentro la razón de mi vida**_

_**Verte aquí es contemplar lo que fue lo que será mi vida, mi vida junto a ti.**_

- Gracias Darien… de verdad mil gracias…

- No tienes de que agradecer, eso es lo que siempre quise decirte, pero jamás lo dije por miedo a saber que de verdad eras feliz… - le decía Darien con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que él mismo forzaba a no salir –

- Te amo Darien… - decía Serena mientras se acercaba al rostro de Darien –

- Yo… - le respondía Darien acercándose también al rostro de Serena –

_Por fin Darien cedía ante un amor que hasta ese momento tenia totalmente oculto en el lugar más recóndito de su corazón…_

_**A waltz when she walks in the room**_

_**She blows back the hair from her face**_

_**She turns to the window to sway in the moonlight**_

_**Even her shadow has grace**_

_**A waltz for the girl out of reach**_

_**She lifts her hands up to the sky**_

_**She moves with the music**_

_**The song is her lover**_

_**The melody's making her cry**_

- No sabes todas las noches que soñé que te volvía a besar… - decía Darien mientras abrazaba a Serena – no tienes idea de las noches que pasaba en vela solo pensando que era de tu vida, una vida que no compartías conmigo… que estabas lejos de mis brazos… una vida que al parecer jamás tuviste…

_**A waltz for the chance I should take**_

_**But how will I know where to start?**_

_**She's spinning between constellations and dreams**_

_**Her rhythm is my beating heart**_

- ¿enserio? – Respondía Serena esbozando una enorme sonrisa –

- Si… así es…

_**When I close my eyes I can see**_

_**The spotlights are bright on you and me**_

_**We've got the floor**_

_**And you're in my arms**_

_**How could I ask for more?**_

_**So she dances**_

_**In and out of the crowd like a glance**_

_**This romance is**_

_**From afar calling me silently**_

_**I can't keep on watching forever**_

_**And I'm giving up this view just to tell her.**_

- No puedo creer lo que veo… ¿esto es de lo que querías hablar conmigo? – decía Azura al ver a Darien con esa chica –

- Azura, espera, puedo explicarlo…

- No hace falta, más claro no puedo estar, y yo que arriesgue mi vida por ti, que dejé todo por estar a tu lado… no vales nada – una vez que dijo esto salió corriendo del departamento para después esconderse debajo del torrencial que caía –

- ¡Espera Azura! ¡Deja que te explique todo!

- ¿sabes? No hay nada que explicar, lo único que queda es que pagues caro lo que me has hecho, que sufras lo mismo que yo, eso es lo único que te mereces… - le decía con ira en su mirada, con una mirada totalmente distinta a las veces anteriores, como si esa Azura no fuera la que Darien conocía –

- Hay algo en ti que desconozco…

- Pues espero que te acostumbres a esto, pues no te imaginas lo que tengo destinado para ti y esa chiquilla, a la cual su linaje no le sirve absolutamente de nada…. – después de que dijo eso desapareció –

_En algún lugar, mas tarde…_

- Listo… todo está sucediendo tal y como lo planee… - decía una chica que cambiaba su pelo de pelirrojo a castaño y su apariencia mientras miraba a dos chicas sentadas en el suelo – ¡No puedo creer que haya creído que yo era tú! Y tú Marina, no sabes todo lo que me sirvió la información que me proporcionaste, eres fantástica y la más débil por cierto… - decía mientras movía con su pie el cuerpo inerte de esta –

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – decía una chica pelirroja al ver en mal estado a Marina, la cual estaba totalmente inconsciente debido a la fuerte golpiza que se le fue propiciada – ¡Eres un monstruo!

- Descuida, tú también pasaras por lo mismo que ella, aunque por el momento quiero que te quedes aquí….. Solo déjame decirte que él no quería arreglar las cosas contigo en verdad, pues lo encontré besando a otra… ¿Qué duro no crees? – decía con cinismo y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro como señal de inmensa felicidad por el mal momento que esta pasaba pero con cierta sensación de dolor por el mismo hecho –

- ¡eso no es verdad!

- ¡calla estúpida! Deberías agradecerme por intentar regresarte a tu camino, por devolverte lo que habías perdido, de eso deberías agradecerme, de desaparecer todos esos estorbos de tu camino… tal y como hice aquel día en el que los encontraste en ese restaurant…. ¿Qué eso no te bastó para darte cuenta de que solo juega contigo?

**FLASHBACK**

_-__¿Que te parece si salimos a caminar? –Le decía Dama a Azura–_

_- ¿Y porque motivo?_

_- Simple, quiero que disfrutes de tu efímera libertad, ya que después de esto jamás volverás a ver la luz, o en nuestro caso, la obscuridad... pero no seas aguafiestas, salgamos a disfrutar de la noche que es demasiado bella y eso me da asco, pero lo que quiero decirte es que después de tanto de no vernos, debemos aprovechar para contarnos todo lo que nos ha ocurrido desde entonces, ¿no crees?... _

_- está bien... tal vez de esa manera pueda escapar... –pensó Azura –_

_Dama y Azura caminaban sin un rumbo fijo, a pesar de que Azura estaba ideando la manera de escapar, Dama se lo impedía pues la tenia bien vigilada; para infortunio de Azura, sin querer presenciaría una escena que provocaría que Dama recordara algunos demonios de su pasado con lo cual le causaría a Azura un trago demasiado amargo..._

_- ¿que es lo que ves Azura?_

_- Nada... no veo nada... –decía nerviosa al ver que Darien entraba a un restaurant –_

_- No mientas Azura... ¿quien es ese hombre? ¡Dime quien es! –Decía dama al ver que Azura dirigía su mirada hacia un hombre–_

_- ¡que no entiendes que no sé quien es! vámonos, si quieres entregarme a Agatha, hazlo de una vez, ahora no hay nada que me detenga a rehusarme, es más, me doy por vencida, estaba ideando la manera de escapar pero me doy cuenta de que sería absurdo hacerlo, ya que si escapo nadie esperará por mi..._

_- ¿acaso tienes algo que ver con ese hombre? Ahora entiendo... Bien, vamos a ver quién es la persona que le ha robado el corazón a mi querida Azura... –decía mientras se acercaba al restaurante al tiempo que jalaba de Azura–_

_- No por favor... –decía Azura– todos menos...esto... –se quedaba en silencio Azura ya que veía a Darien con otra chica– _

_- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Te engaña con otra! Ahh, pero ahora verá... ¡jamás debió haber hecho semejante traición a tu persona!_

_- No hagas nada... vámonos, Agatha me espera con demasiadas ganas..._

_- ¡No! ¿Y sabes porque no nos vamos a ir de aquí? Por el simple motivo de que nadie debe jugar contigo,¡Nadie! y ahora lo que vas a hacer es ir ahí, arruinarle la noche y dejarle muy claro que nadie se burla de ti y que si osa hacerlo, le costará demasiado caro, no importa que pague con su vida, lo que importa es que pague el dolor que te causa o causó..._

_- ¿Es acaso que estas loca? –Decía Azura– No lo voy a hacer, eso jamás... _

_- ¿con quién hablas? –decía un chico que se acercaba a ella–_

_- ¿quien...? ha eres tu... –decía Azura al ver que ese chico era Seiya– ¿que es lo que quieres? _

_- Veo que ambos son felices, así como lo eran antes de que ella se fuera conmigo... –decía Seiya al ver a Darien y Serena juntos– siento que tengas que descubrir esto y de esta manera, por lo visto ambos hemos sido utilizados..._

_- te equivocas... –decía Azura mientras veía a Darien y a Serena bailando– aquí a la única persona a quien utilizaron fue a mí, pues ahora comprendo todo, ellos dos eran felices, se iban a casar… un día tu llegaste de la nada a arruinar todo por lo que hasta ese momento habían luchado, de repente notas confundida a esa chica a la que llamas Serena, pensaste que era tu oportunidad de actuar y efectivamente así era, lograste llenarle la cabeza de cosas que jamás pasaron, ella ingenua te dio la razón y decidió irse con la idea de que tú eras la persona correcta para ella, tiempo después se dio cuenta de que no era así, que su felicidad se había ido desde el primer momento en el que apareciste, que a la única persona que amaba era a Darien, y por ende que tu solo la engañaste o te aprovechaste de las circunstancias para tu bien algo que viene siendo lo mismo; desafortunadamente eso no es mi caso, yo lo conocí sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido, un día trato de contarme todo esto pero mintió en la ultima parte, tal vez por el motivo de que sentía vergüenza al decir que lo habían abandonado por otro, la verdad no se cual fue el motivo pero lo hizo; ahora yo estoy aquí, explicándote la diferencia entre tú y yo en cuanto a quien utilizaron, para llegar solo a una conclusión: ustedes tres jugaron conmigo y lo acepto, fui estúpida al caer, pero eso no volverá a suceder... ahora lo único que te resta es irte, buscar de nueva cuenta tu felicidad perdida pues yo tengo algo más que hacer aquí... ahora largo..._

_- Puede que tengas razón en lo que has dicho, pero la verdad eso ya no me importa, ellos ya no importan, así que si de verdad te aprecias, haz lo mismo que yo, hazte a un lado... –decía Seiya mientras se alejaba para después perderse en la penumbra de la noche–_

_- Ese idiota no sabe nada, ignóralo, ahora escucha lo que vas a hacer, entrarás, y le dirás que jamás debió de haber jugado contigo y que se atenga a las consecuencias que esto le pueda traer, lo demás saldrá de ti naturalmente… - le decía la chica que volvía a aparecer a un lado de ella – ahora entra…_

_- ¿Y si no quiero entrar? ¿Y si no quiero hacer nada de lo que me dijiste?_

_- Entonces entraría yo y los mataría a ambos, ¿quieres que haga eso? Bien… - decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta del restaurant –_

_- ¡Espera! Con tal de que no hagas nada contra Darien… - decía Azura mientras se disponía para entrar al restaurante –_

_- ¡Que linda escena de amor!... – decía Azura al ver a Darien –_

**FIN FLASBACK**

- todo está listo… - decía con aires de triunfo Agatha – ¡Jamás debí dejar que Azura reemplazara tu lugar! Es un precio que estoy pagando demasiado caro…

- En eso tienes mucha razón, pero descuida y tú… mañana será tu gran noche Azura… y en cuanto a ti Ilithya, después veré que hago contigo, claro, antes te sacaré el paradero del Loto…

_Días después…_

- ¿Una invitación? – Decía Amy muy confundida – ¿Hola? – Hablaba Amy por teléfono – Ah Haruka… si yo también acabo de recibir una invitación a un baile de bienvenida de no sé quien… ¿Crees que sea obra del enemigo?... sí aquí tiene los nombres de las chicas… bien entonces ahí nos encontramos… nos vemos en la noche… adiós…

_En el depto. De Darien…_

- ¿Qué es esto? A ver… una invitación para… no se ve bien… pero creo que debe de ser de alguien importante… hoy a las 9:00 en punto… que raro no conozco esta dirección… todo esto es demasiado extraño… espero que no sea obra de Azura… - decía mientras recordaba las palabras de esta la última vez que la vio –

_**Continuará…**_

_**Canciones**_

_**Volverte a ver – Chenoa**_

_**So she dances – Josh Groban**_


	20. Daños

**Capitulo 20**

"**Daños"**

_La noche era totalmente majestuosa, el cielo brillaba como nunca, mucha gente entraba en un bello palacio iluminado por gigantescos reflectores en las afueras de la cuidad, a pesar de que se podía observar que era algo vieja la infraestructura todo parecía que por aquella ocasión habían puesto todo el empeño porque se viera imponente ya que los bellas esferas de luz alumbraban elegantemente el recinto, dándole un toque vanguardista y de elite, además tal parecía que la temática de la recepción era de antifaces pues la mayoría de las personas llevaban un antifaz adornado con bellas joyas. Todo era normal en el estricto sentido de la palabra, pero había algo que desconcertaba totalmente a las chicas, y ese algo era sencillo: ¿Por qué justamente ahora que un nuevo enemigo aparecía y que daría su golpe final ellas son invitadas a una cena en donde no conocían a la persona que los había invitado y por ende no conocían absolutamente a nadie? Lástima que no sabían que todo esto les pondría a prueba, una prueba que sería demasiado difícil de superar…_

- ¡Bienvenidas sean! – les decía un mesero guapo mientras las conducía a su respectiva mesa – Espero que esta sea su mejor noche…

- ¡Uy! ¡Viste lo bien que nos atendió ese chico! – Decía emocionada Mina – ¡Además esta súper guapo!

- No sé qué es lo que ocurra pero todo esto me da mala espina…- respondía totalmente desconfiada Amy –

- Amy tiene razón… - intervenía Rei – es por eso que yo me iré a inspeccionar por allá…- decía mientras se levantaba y se iba –

- Pero…

- Rei tiene razón – secundaba Lita – Esos chicos de allá se ven demasiado sospechosos, iré a revisarlos, después regreso… - acto seguido Lita se fue –

- Chicas…. ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tú también te irás a "inspeccionar" la barra? – decía Amy intuyendo que Mina iba a hacer lo mismo –

- ¿Puedo? Anda déjame sí….. – Suplicaba Mina – No tardo…

- Es que….

- ¡Gracias! – después de decir esto se fue –

- No cabe duda, a pesar de que estamos al parecer desprotegidos del enemigo ellas deciden que su prioridad son los chicos guapos…. – se decía a sí misma y resignada la pobre de Amy –

- Hola Amy… - decía Haruka –

- ¿Dónde están las chicas? – preguntaba Michiru –

- Solo imagínate….

- Esas chicas, no cabe duda, no disfrutaron su efímera infancia… - decía Hotaru – Solo espero que no nos tome desprevenidas el enemigo…

- Eso espero Hotaru… eso espero… - decía Amy temerosa –

_En otro lado del palacio…_

- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí Azura? – Decía una chica atada a su lado – Recuerda que Marina está gravemente herida y si alguno de los guardias que están en la puerta se da cuenta de que intentas escapar, la llamará… y… ¡y además estas demasiado débil!… en ese estado no llegarás lejos…

- No te inquietes, voy a estar bien… además Marina es fuerte, debe serlo para que así todas salgamos de aquí… - decía mientras intentaba abrir la puerta– por lo otro no hay de qué preocuparse, yo me siento mejor… - una vez que dijo esto la puerta cedió y ella salió inmediatamente al percatarse de que nadie cuidaba la puerta –

- Ojala y todo salga como ella quiere…

_En la puerta principal…_

- ¿Dónde se encontrará? – se preguntaba a sí mismo Darien, con la esperanza de encontrar a Azura –

- Hola Darien… - le respondía una bella chica de pelo rojo carmesí que portaba un antifaz de color negro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas – Pensé que no llegarías…

- ¿Cómo es que sabias que asistiría?

- Bueno… eh… a mí también me llegó la invitación y pensé que tal vez a ti también te había llegado… - decía nerviosa –

- Descuida, aquí estoy…. Pero que hermosa te ves esta noche…. – decía Darien sorprendido al ver que Azura en verdad se veía muy bien ya que portaba un elegante vestido atado a su cuello en color dorado con lo cual delineaba su perfecta figura, combinado perfectamente con su pelo el cual estaba totalmente suelto y se podía observar que era un poco rizado y le llegaba hasta un poco más de la media espalda junto con aquel bello antifaz que armonizaba a la perfección su vestido resaltando sin duda alguna su actitud, ya que no era como en ocasiones anteriores –

- Te lo agradezco… pero que te parece si nos vamos a sentar, mira, allá se encuentran tus amigas… que por cierto también vinieron…

- ¿Estás segura de ir con ellas?

- Descuida, a peores cosas me eh enfrentado – Decía mientras le daba un antifaz a Darien para que se lo pusiera – Te queda muy bien el antifaz…

- Gracias, entonces vamos con las chicas….

**FLASHBACK**

_Serena caminaba de prisa por la calle hecha trizas, era tanto su sufrimiento que no se percató de que alguien le seguía los pasos…_

_- Valla, valla, ¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que hace una linda chica como tú en medio de la penumbra de la noche y a estas horas? – Preguntaba una chica con una gabardina negra y toda su demás vestimenta del mismo color incluyendo una máscara, la cual se paraba frente a Serena –_

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta atemorizada Serena – _

_- No lo puedo creer…. ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? Yo soy la pobre chica a quien por tu maldita culpa le rompieron su pobre e indefenso corazón… - decía burlonamente Azura – Yo soy Azura…_

_- ¿Azura? Dios mío, ¿eres en verdad tú? – Decía Serena mientras sacaba su broche de transformación – debo transformarme…._

_- ¡Já! ¿Piensas que tú puedes hacerme daño a mí? No me hagas reír por favor…_

_- ¡Esto es imposible! – Decía Serena desconcertada por lo que Azura había dicho – ¿pero cómo es que tú?..._

_- Descuida… pronto sabrás toda la siniestra historia…. Pero ahora ¡vendrás conmigo! _

_Azura se acerca estrepitosamente hacia Serena la cual debido a la conmoción que había sufrido no pudo reaccionar ante el ataque de esta, todo había sucedido tan rápido que para cuando volvía a abrir los ojos ella estaba en un lugar totalmente distinto a donde estaba cuando fue capturada…._

_- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba Serena muy asustada – _

_- Descuida, pronto sabrás el motivo por el que estas aquí… pero antes quiero decirte algo que a ambas nos conviene…_

_- ¡yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!_

_- después de que te diga de que se trata, créeme, cambiarás de opinión…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- Hola a todas… - decía cortésmente Azura – Me alegra de que hayan todos venido a esta cena, pensé que solo seria yo quien vendría a aquí.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que ella este también aquí? – Gritaba estrepitosamente Haruka al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla –

- No se preocupen, de mi no deben temer… creo que ya Darien les dijo todo, ¿no? – decía mientras le miraba irónicamente –

- Si, pero aun así no confíanos en ti… - decía Lita –

- Por favor chicas, por una sola vez confíen en ella, eso es lo único que les pido…

- Darien tiene razón, además, si ella hubiera planeado todo, ¿creen que estaría aquí? – les decía Amy –

- Entonces te daremos una oportunidad, solo una… pero si fallas atente a las consecuencias - le decía Michiru –

- Se los agradezco… _ingenuas… ¿pero que puede esperarse de unas simples scauts como ellas?..._ – pensaba Azura mientras les correspondía con una falsa sonrisa –

- ¿Te sucede algo Azura? – pregunta Darien al ver que esta no hacía caso a lo que él decía –

- Perdón… ¿decías algo?

- Sí, decía que en verdad siento todo lo que ocurrió, que de verdad siento que todo lo que sucedió te haya lastimado, créeme que de verdad me siento demasiado culpable por ser la fuente de tu dolor…

- Descuida… eso ya es pasado, ya no debes preocuparte de nada…

- ¿Qué? Como es que tomas todo esto como su nada hubiera pasado, está bien que has decidido ser buena pero no al grado de pasar desapercibida semejante falta que eh cometido hacia tu persona…

- Lo único que quiero decir es que ahora eso ya no tiene importancia ya que…

- Espera… antes de que algo mas suceda solo quiero decirte algo muy importante para mí… - decía mientras se disponía a levantarse – vamos a el balcón…

- Eh… claro… - decía mientras se levantaba y salía con Darien –

- ¿Creen que ella en verdad no lo engañó? – preguntaba Amy al ver la forma de comportarse de ambos mientras salían al balcón –

- puede ser que sí, pero también existe la posibilidad de que todo esto no fue planeado por ella, así que será mejor darle el beneficio de la duda, solo espero que Darien no salga lastimado con todo esto ya que lo pueda pasar desde este momento lo va a afectar tanto para bien como para mal…. – decía Haruka un poco preocupada por su amigo –

- Todo estará bien, espero…. – le respondía Michiru mientras tomaba de la mano a Haruka en señal de apoyo –

_Minutos después, en el balcón…_

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?

- Esta decisión la eh tomado porque sé que es lo que quiero, que por lo que paso aquel día tomé la decisión de proponerte esto… Azura tú…. – decía Darien mientras sacaba una cajita de su saco – ¿Qué es lo que ocurre dentro? – Decía mientras se escuchaba todo un alboroto dentro del salón –

- _esa tonta… de seguro pudo escapar… _no sé qué es lo que sucede, pero será mejor que dejemos esta charla para otro momento e ir a dentro a ver qué es lo que sucede…

_Dentro del palacio…_

_Todos los invitados estaban anonadados por lo que ahí acontecía, una chica rubia totalmente desaliñada gritaba coléricamente en todo el recinto, por lo que el plan de Azura ya había dado comienzo, siendo esta la primera en desaparecer de la vista de Darien, el cual comenzaba a sospechar sobre ella, mientras que las chicas estaban aterrorizadas por lo que les pudiese ocurrir intentaron salir, pero alguien les detuvo, iniciando lo que ahora si era una batalla definitiva tanto para ellas como para el mismo enemigo…_

- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a esta cena! – Decía una mujer de pelo negro la cual vestía un fino vestido blanco sin mangas dejando resaltar su bella anatomía y su brillante pelo mientras descendía de la enorme escalera y todos los reflectores apuntaban hacia ella – Está noche espero que sea de su agrado… Hoy estamos todos aquí reunidos para darle la bienvenida a una persona a quien apreciamos demasiado…

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - decía desconcertada Michiru –

- ¡dios mío! – Susurró Amy – ¿esto es una emboscada?…

- espero que no…– decía exaltada Haruka –

- Estamos es serios problemas chicas… - decía Hotaru al presentir lo que pasaría si eso era cierto –

_Todas las chicas sintieron que su piel se helaba por el simple hecho de que se encontraban en una encrucijada, ahora estaban totalmente indefensas ante lo que pudiese suceder, Darien por otro lado comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y a dudar cada vez mas de la misma Azura, ¿era por eso que Azura se comportaba de esa manera? ¿Era la misma Azura aquella que había planeado todo eso? ¿O simplemente ella también era víctima de las circunstancias y por ende de todo eso? así que mientras todos comenzaban a pensar en lo que harían Serena solo se limitó a gritar exasperada sobre la trampa que les habían fabricado a ella y a las demás sailors…_

- ¡Vamos, hay que transformarnos chicas! – Decía desesperadamente Serena la cual salía de la nada totalmente histérica y fuera de sí – ¡esto es una trampa de Azura! – Gritaba desesperada – ¡ella es la que hizo toda esta treta!

- Tranquila pequeña… no hace falta ni siquiera que gasten fuerzas en eso…- decía Agatha tranquilamente –

- ¡Pero si es la verdad! ¡Ella fue quien ideó todo esto! ¡Jamás debiste confiar en ella Darien! ¡Además ella sabe todo a cerca de sus identidades como sailors!– le decía Serena totalmente convencida de lo que decía –

- ¡lo ves! A pesar de que no quiero darle la razón, creo que está diciendo la verdad… ¡todo lo que hizo fue una emboscada! - decía Hotaru –

- Entonces…

- ¡Así es! ¡Yo fui quien ideo todo esto! – intervenía Azura, la cual aparecía a un lado de Agatha la cual le recibía de grata manera –

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntaba Rei consternada –

- Por una sola razón… ¡quiero el Loto! – Decía Azura con una mirada maquiavélica causando que todas las chicas sintieran como se les erizaba la piel al verla actuar de esa manera –

- ¡para eso primero debes saber el paradero de…! – refutaba Lita –

- ¿Ilithya? por favor, ¡muéstrenle lo que hemos encontrado!… - decía al tiempo que un reflector dirigía su luz hacia la cúspide de la escalinata sobre la cual aparecía Ilithya, cerrando los ojos por la intensidad de la luz que a ella iba dirigida –

- en… verdad… lo… siento… - le decía con dificultad Ilithya a Darien – pero Azura no…

- ¡Calla! – Decía Azura al tiempo que lanzaba una esfera de energía a esta para silenciarla –

- ¿y saben que es lo mejor de que encontré a Ilithya?

- _no puede ser… _- pensaba Darien – ¡No creo que ella haya sido tan débil como para decirte el paradero del Loto!…

- ¡Ah tu también sabes sobre el Loto! Pero te equivocas… ella me lo dijo, ahora solo es cosa de que vaya por el… - respondía Azura –

- ¡jamás podrás acercarte a su departamento! Plut lo vigila y acabará contigo… - decía Mina –

- ella no podrá hacerme absolutamente nada, porque el cómplice de Ilithya, osea quien guarda el Loto, irá conmigo en este preciso momento…

- ¡No te atrevas a ponerle la mano encima a…! – decían Haruka y Michiru –

- ¡ ¿son tan tontas para darse cuenta de que ella no es Azura? ¡Tu Darien! ¿Acaso no conoces en realidad a la verdadera Azura? – Decía otra chica pelirroja la cual aparecía detrás de Azura –

- ¿Pero… entonces quien de las dos es Azura? – preguntaba Darien al ver que ambas eran idénticas –

- Creo que… ¡no tengo idea de cuál pueda ser! – decía Amy confundida –

- No le hagan caso a esta inepta, creo que ya les dejé bien claro que la verdadera Azura soy yo y solo yo….. Bueno está bien… les diré la verdad… yo no soy Azura… - decía burlándose de todos los ahí presentes mientras el color de su pelo cambiaba de ser rojo a castaño, se alargaba mas debido a que el de esta chica le llegaba hasta la espalda media y con lo cual una vez que tomaba la forma de su verdadera identidad se dieron cuenta de que se parecía demasiado a una sailor que hacía apenas unos años había sido su contrincante – Mi verdadero nombre es Dama… pero creo que ustedes me conocen como ¡Sailor Galaxia! – gritaba emocionada mientras cambiaba su apariencia a sailor –

- ¡ ¿Galaxia? – se preguntaban todos anonadados debido a que creían que Galaxia en verdad era buena, que ella solo fue víctima del Chaos y que todo lo que había hecho fue debido a este, pero no era así ya que era ella quien regresaba para volver a ser su peor enemigo –

- Así es… pero me imagino que no hace falta hacer mas presentaciones ya que ustedes la conocer muy bien… y para no hacer más de emoción todo esto, creo que es hora de darles la bienvenida a nuestros guerreros, ¿no creen? – decía Agatha –

- ¡Aquí hay demasiadas personas, será mejor pelear en otra parte! – decía Rei –

- ¿Para qué? Ahh, creo que hemos omitido algo con respecto a nuestros invitados… - decía Agatha totalmente divertida por el hecho de que su plan estaba saliendo tal y como ella quería –

- ¡Al grano! – Decía Hotaru – ¿Qué es lo que omitieron?

- lo que omitimos mi querida Saturn es que… ¡Este es nuestro palacio de veraniego! – decía extasiada Galaxia –

- Eso quiere decir que…- susurraba Michiru asustada por todo lo que podía acontecer en esa noche –

- Exacto… - decía Dama – ¡Todos los aquí presentes pertenecemos a la legión!... ¡Ya saben que hacer! Denles una bienvenida digna de ellos… - después de que dijo eso tomó a Azura por los brazos y se la llevo consigo para salir del salón principal mientras que todas las personas ahí presentes cercaban a las chicas y a Darien –

- Tú vienes conmigo… - le decía Agatha a Ilithya –

- ¡Azura! – gritaba Darien mientras intentaba inmiscuirse entre todos –

- ¡espera, no las sigas! ¿No ves que ella es quien ideo todo esto? – le decía Serena mientras trataba que este no llegara hacia donde estaba Azura –

- ¿Por qué mentiste? ¿Por qué dijiste que era Azura? ¿Tienes algo que ver en todo esto?

- ¿Yo? ¡Estas equivocado! ¡Yo no sabía absolutamente nada, además tú ya viste que esa tal Dama ocupo su lugar!

- Entonces hazte a un lado, pues creo que ya te deje bien claro todo sobre lo que ocurrió con nosotros… ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Ya basta! ¿Acaso piensas que no me duele lo que me dijiste? ¿Qué no me lastima lo que señalaste sobre mí? Pero te retractarás de todas y cada una de las palabras que dijiste… ¡lo prometo! – acto seguido se dio la media vuelta y se fue –

**FLASHBACK**

_Darien regresaba a su departamento después de su discusión con Azura, la cual al parecer mostraba su verdadero yo; a pesar de todo Darien deseaba que para cuando llegase a su departamento Serena ya no estuviera ahí, pero no era así ya que esta le esperaba para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente, por lo que Darien decidió de una buena vez aclarar todo…_

_- pensé que ya te habías ido…_

_- Yo jamás me iré, y menos ahora que se que de verdad tengo otra oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, nuestras vidas… - decía mientras se acercaba a Darien para abrazarlo –_

_- Pues creo que debo decirte esto antes de que tú te hagas mas ilusiones… - le decía un Darien totalmente distinto al de minutos antes – Sé qué piensas que tu y yo todavía podemos hacer o más bien rehacer la vida que tu rompiste y para serte franco, eso no va a suceder hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca…_

_- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es por tu novia? Creo que ella después de esto te dejará, pero por eso me tienes a mí… - decía Serena un poco alterada al escuchar lo que Darien le decía –_

_- no eh terminado Serena y si no te digo esto me voy a volver loco, además lo hago porque sé que es lo mejor para mi, ya que ahora que lo veo bien, tu sola presencia me hace mal, créeme, si no hubieras aparecido yo hubiera seguido con mi vida tal cual desde el primer día en el que tu no estabas…_

_- ¡mientes, sabes perfectamente que sin mí no puedes vivir!… - le reprochaba Serena celosamente al ver que Darien esta vez hablaba enserio –_

_- te equivocas, pues solo mírame, desde que te fuiste seguí con mi vida, y ahora lo puedo hacer de la misma manera, claro ahora cambiando que Azura está a mi lado, ella a pesar de todo está conmigo, esta para mí, es por eso que quiero que te desaparezcas de mi vida, que así cómo pudiste desaparecer por estos dos largos años, que lo hagas de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez para siempre ya que ahora el que no es feliz a tu lado soy yo, te lo pido como un enorme favor, vete, déjame hacer o intentar hacer mi vida…_

_- ¿al lado de Azura? No digas tonterías Darien, sabes que ella no te hará feliz como yo… ella jamás podrá ser como yo, nunca podrá igualarme… - seguía reprochando al ver que él prefería a esa chica que a ella, lo cual la llenaba de rabia y celos a la vez pero con una extraña mezcolanza de temor y desolación por ver que el hombre que más ha amado en toda su existencia le despreciaba en sobremanera –_

_- Es por eso que la quiero a mi lado, porque no es como tú, si de algo estoy seguro es que ella jamás me abandonará como lo hiciste tu, ella jamás dejará todo por alguien que es igual o más miserable que ella, porque estoy seguro de que ella quiere ser feliz a mi lado, ¡por eso es que no son iguales! _

_- Calla, ¡calla! ¡Yo soy mil veces mejor que ella! Tú no puedes despreciarme Darien, no puedes… ¡además me dijiste que no has podido olvidarme!_

_- En eso tienes razón, pero es por eso que te pido que desaparezcas de mi vida, para que de una buena vez te borre por completo de mi memoria y de mi vida…_

_- Pero… pero tú me amas, anoche me dijiste que todavía sentías algo por mí, que… ¡que todavía me amas! – Le decía Serena llorando amargamente – ¡Tú lo dijiste!_

_- tal vez, pero al verte de nuevo me di cuenta de que ya no eres la Serena de quien me enamoré, ya no eres ni la décima parte de esa chica linda, carismática e inocente que me volvía loco, ya no lo eres… además creo que ahora debes saber que mi desprecio por ti es más fuerte que lo poco de amor que pudiera tenerte, sé que esto te duele, a mi también, pero si no te lo decía, ambos seguiríamos sufriendo, yo porque no puedo ser feliz si tu estas siempre en todos lados, si estas detrás de mí como una sombra; y tu, porque siempre estarás empeñada en convencerme de darte una oportunidad, de dejar atrás todo, pero así no son las cosas, no puedes obligarme a quererte como antes porque ya no es igual, nada es igual, ni tu ni yo somos los mismos… espero que entiendas lo que ya te dije… - decía mientras abría la puerta para que Serena saliera de su departamento –_

_- Tú… ¿piensas casarte con Azura? – Preguntaba una Serena deshecha – _

_- ¿Te irías si te dijera que así es? – respondía Darien triste por haber hecho sufrir a Serena, pero si no lo hacía de esa manera ella jamás se iba a hacer a un lado para que él fuera feliz de una buen vez –_

_- ¡Pero ni siquiera le conoces lo suficiente como para dar ese paso! – le trataba de persuadir Serena –_

_- Eso no sirve, mírate, años, ¡siglos de conocerte! ¿Para qué? Prefiero conocerle conforme pasemos tiempo juntos ya que al menos tengo la certeza de que no me hará lo mismo que tu…_

_- Entonces… ¿te casarás con ella?_

_- Si… _

_- No puedes hacerme eso…. –susurró Serena –_

_- Compré la sortija hoy en la tarde… hasta siempre Serena… - acto seguido cerró la puerta frente a Serena –_

_- ¡esto no puede estar sucediéndome, no a mí! – Se repetía una y otra vez mientras bajaba en el elevador para después disponerse a salir del edificio para seguir su camino por las penumbras del parque hecha trizas por lo que Darien le había dicho – sé que eh cambiado, ¡pero por Darien es que hago todo! ¡Todo lo hice por él! Pero el ahora se va a casar con ella, lo más probable es que se reconcilien y después planeen su maldita boda… ¡pero yo debo arruinar su felicidad! ¡Si yo no puedo ser feliz con él, el no será feliz con nadie más que no sea yo! Tengo que hacer algo para detenerlo, tengo que… - decía mientras seguía caminando sin percatarse de que alguien le seguía el paso –_

_- Valla, valla, ¿Pero se puede saber qué es lo que hace una linda chica como tú en medio de la penumbra de la noche y a estas horas?..._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_De regreso a la batalla… … _

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntaba Amy al verse acorralada por cientos de siervos de Agatha y Galaxia –

- ¡Transformémonos! – Gritó Michiru – ¡Esa será la única forma en que podamos salir de aquí!

_A pesar de que las chicas se habían transformado eran demasiados los guerreros que las atacaban y por más que quisieran resistir era imposible pues los sirvientes de Marina eran demasiado fuertes; por otra parte Darien intentaba llagar hasta el lugar por donde se habían llevado a Azura ya que si la que había hecho todo era esa chica a la que llamaban Dama, eso quería decir que Azura no tenía nada que ver en todo lo que hasta ese momento había sucedido, desafortunadamente a pesar de que pudo llegar hasta ahí, un ataque inesperado lo detendría estrepitosamente…_

- ¿Qué… fue eso? – decía Darien mientras trataba de levantarse –

- Eres más decidido de lo que pensaba… pero eso no me impide acabar contigo, una vez lo hice fácilmente, pero antes… ¿tu sabes en donde escondió el Loto Ilithya? – le decía Dama –

- ¿Qué no te lo había dicho ella? – decía sorprendido por la pregunta –

- ella jamás me dijo nada, yo solo les hice creer que ya sabia y ustedes cayeron al grado de casi decírmelo, pero por la estúpida de Azura y su interrupción, no pude escuchar quien era la persona que escondía el Loto por Ilithya… entonces, ¿sabes o no?

- Yo… no lo sé…

- Bien, entonces ¡vas a morir!

- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo…

- Vaya, tu siempre tan escurridiza… no cabe duda Saturn, las coincidencias del destino siempre nos ponen a prueba… ¿o tu qué crees?

- Eso ya pasó… además creo que esta no es tu batalla, sabes perfectamente que aquí la mejor de todas es Azura, ya que tu siempre estarás a su sombra… tanto que solo te recordamos como aquella que fue derrotada por Eternal Moon… - le encaraba Saturn con el fin de sacar de sus casillas a esta –

- ¡cállate! Ni ella ni Eternal Moon son mejor que yo, y solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿Qué te parece si peleamos solamente tú y yo?

- Es algo justo, pero de ti a Azura, prefiero enfrentarme a ella, ya que como había dicho antes, ella si es un buen rival contra quien pelear… - burlaba Saturn – en cambio tu… pero aun así acepto… búscala, yo me entretendré un poco con ella, anda ve… - le decía Saturn a Darien –

- Gracias… - decía Darien mientras se iba en busca de Azura –

_En alguna habitación del palacio…_

- ¿ahora que se supone que debemos hacer? – Se preguntaba Agatha – Dama está allá afuera y yo con este par de traidoras…

- eso es fácil, déjanos salir…

- ¡no soy tan tonta Azura! – alegaba mientras se daba la media vuelta –

- Bien, si no es por las buenas… ¡Será por las malas!

- ¡Nooooooo! – Se quejaba Agatha al sentir que algo se incrustaba en su espalda – Maldita… siempre has sido una cobarde… pero esto no me puede pasar a mi… ¡maldita! – decía mientras era atacada con una espada en todo su cuerpo –

_En los pasillos del palacio…_

- ¿Dónde estás Azura? – se preguntaba Darien al no encontrarla por ningún lado –

- Ven, debemos escondernos – le decía una chica que lo jalaba para esconderse en una habitación – ¿no te hicieron daño?

- ¡Azura! ¡Me da gusto verte!

- Veo que no… debemos ir por Ilithya, ella está por allá… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Debemos irnos… - decía Azura al ver que Darien se quedaba parado viendo extrañamente a Azura –

- ¿desde cuándo ocupa ella tu lugar?

- Desde la noche en que tus amigas se enteraron quien era yo… de hecho ella fue quien fue en mi lugar a tu departamento, siento todo lo que pasó, pero jamás me imagine que ella volvería y menos ahora…

- _¿entonces anoche fue ella quien presencio lo de Serena y no la verdadera Azura? _– Pensaba Darien – ¡claro es por eso que anoche cuando te llamé sonabas rara! Pero… ¿Cómo es que atraparon a Ilithya?

- De la misma forma en que ella apareció contigo, además de que Marina le dijo todo lo que sabía…- dijo con cierta tristeza al recordar a su hermana tendida en piso debido a la forma en que la había tratado Dama – pero eso ahora no es relevante y quiero que quede claro sobre el hecho de que haya pasado en estas circunstancias no significa que lo que había entre nosotros cambie, sabes de que hablo, ¿verdad?, ahora lo que importa es ir con Ilithya y ayudarles a tus amigas a salir de aquí…

- ¿te refieres a lo sucedido en el restaurant? Pero Ilithya me dijo que te habían obligado a hacerlo, pero también me dijo que en parte lo hiciste ya que te sentiste traicionada por mi… – decía Darien con cierto arrepentimiento en su voz ya que le dolía el haber lastimado a Azura – ¿eso es verdad? – hablaba Darien con la esperanza de que todo lo que habían dicho de ella con respecto a que lo había utilizado no fuera verdad, solo esperaba que dijera que en verdad lo quería para de una buena vez olvidarse de todo y perdonarla pero más aun perdonarse a sí mismo por haber desconfiado de ella – Ahora entiendo si no lo quieres hablar está bien, solo quiero que me perdones por haberte lastimado, créeme que no fue mi intención… - dijo Darien al ver que esta no respondía su pregunta – pero debes saber que yo te….

- Ya no digas nada mas…. ¡Ahora vámonos!

**FLASHBACK**

_A pesar de que Azura conocía a la perfección el lugar en donde se encontraba, era difícil distinguir quien había sido su captor, pues pensaba que al parecer le habían jugado una broma al hacerle creer que la persona que le había llevado hasta ese lugar era su más acérrima rival, Dama, a quien ella misma había desterrado de la legión por algo que en ese momento no recordaba, pero por el cual al parecer regresaba para cobrar venganza y que mejor venganza que haciendo que Azura sufriera y que mejor manera que perder a la única persona por quien era capaz de dar su propia vida…_

_- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntaba Azura desconcertada debido a que no recordaba con exactitud a la chica que tenia frente a ella – ¡Vamos dime quién demonios eres!_

_- ¿Cómo es posible que no me recuerdes Azura? – respondía esta de la misma manera que Azura, con cierto enfado y a la vez algo mas, ese algo parecía como si el verla ahí le trajera alegría la cual trataba de disfrazar con su enfado mismo – Tanto juntarte con estas sabandijas hace que su ineptitud se contagie… pero descuida, ahora estoy aquí para regresarte a lo que eras antes, pues Agatha ya me puso al corriente de lo que te ha ocurrido, que malo que desertaste de la legión, claro si lo vemos del lado benéfico para mí, eso querría decir que puedo tomar tu lugar y hacer lo que tú no pudiste o no quisiste hacer, ya que me imagino los motivos por los que renunciaste…_

_- Tú… no sabes nada… - decía mientras su mirada se fijaba en ella tratando de recordar quién era ella –_

_- ¿Ah no? Dime lo que sepas Marina…_

_- Pero yo…no sé nada… _

_- Bien, no me digas nada, pero creo que ya conoces como es que les saco información a las personas, ¿no?_

_- Esta bien, está bien… - decía Marina llena de miedo al ver la mirada que tenia Dama al ver que esta no decía nada –_

_- Ahora verás… - decía mientras jalaba de Marina para después llevarla a otra habitación, pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que unos gritos demasiado fuertes estremecieron a Azura la cual solo se limito a contener las lágrimas debido a que no quería imaginarse lo que ocurría en el cuarto contiguo –_

Tiempo después…

_- Ahora si estoy contenta a más no poder… - decía mientras entraba a la habitación sin Marina, logrando que Azura se imaginara lo peor – ¿lo ves? Ahora sé demasiado… ¿Qué es eso que suena? – preguntaba al escuchar lo que parecía era un teléfono celular – ¿Es tuyo verdad?_

_- no, espera, no… - respondía Azura al ver que Dama le quitaba su móvil mientras se ponía nerviosa por saber que era lo que Dama haría –_

_- Vaya… esta es la señal que estaba esperando, el quiere hablar contigo… ¿bueno?... ¡Ah Darien! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Respondía molesta –... ¿conmigo, sobre qué?... es que no se… está bien, estaré ahí, descuida espero que todo se arregle… - decía mirando a Azura – Perfecto ya voy para allá, adiós… no puedo creerlo Azura, pero en fin, hoy me voy a divertir mucho con él… ah y una cosa más, prepárate pues traeré a mi querida Ilithya – una vez que dijo eso desapareció –_

Tiempo después en el departamento de Azura…

_- Ella no tarda en venir a verme, lo sé…. ¡Ahí esta! – Decía al escuchar el timbre – ¡Hola Ilithya!_

_- Que bueno que te encuentro… ya sé porque hiciste eso, ya sabes lo del restaurant, se que ella regresó…_

_- ¿Quién? No sé de qué me hablas… no te entiendo…_

_- ¡no te hagas! ¡Se que Dama está de regreso!_

_- Ah, ella, pues bueno, creo que su regreso me ayudó a reencontrarme conmigo misma… ella es tan buena conmigo, es por eso que siempre le admiraré, ella es muy buena… ¿no lo crees?_

_- Pero es que… aguarda, ¿dijiste que la admiras?, ¡tú jamás dirías eso y menos de ella!…_

_- has acertado mi estúpida Ilithya… - le decía con una enorme sonrisa – _

_- Dama… ¡que tonta soy! – decía mientras reaccionaba pero desafortunadamente ya era tarde –_

_- Exacto Ilithya, exacto… ahora vendrás conmigo…_

En el departamento de Darien…

_- Bien… ahora a divertirnos con esta persona… vaya tal parece que ya vio que llegue…_ _No puedo creer lo que veo… ¿esto es de lo que querías hablar conmigo? – decía Dama al ver a Darien con esa chica –_

_- Azura, espera, puedo explicarlo…_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

- ¿Quieres que sigamos con esto? – le decía Galaxia a Saturn, la cual estaba cediendo ante ella –

- ¡no puedo permitírmelo! Es mi deber proteger el planeta, así que si de verdad quieres tu vida, ¡ríndete!, es más te doy la oportunidad de que te largues con la única condición de que jamás regreses… ¿Qué dices ahora? – preguntaba Saturn tratando de que Galaxia asintiera y se fuera –

- Creo que todavía no es tiempo de que yo me vaya de este planeta – decía sarcásticamente – así que será mejor que dejemos esta pelea para otra ocasión… - una vez que dijo esto solo guardo su espada y después desapareció dejando a Saturn demasiado confundida por las palabras que le había dicho, así una vez que esta desapareció, corrió hacia el salón donde estaban sus demás amigas para ayudarles –

_**Continuará…**_

_**Este cap fue algo largo pero es que se requería que fuera de esa manera, otra buena noticia es que ya va a concluir y el último anuncio de la noche es este: DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR! Necesito saber más detalladamente que si les gusta mi historia ya que después de esta habrá continuación y esta será algo distinto, así que acepto sugerencias para la próxima historia, todo lo que se les ocurra, sin más les deseo una linda semana^^ **_

_**Atte.**_

_**M. Chiba **_


	21. Identidad

**Bueno, sé que me tarde demasiado en cuanto a la actualización de este fic, se que las deje con la intriga, pero la verdad es que en primera me cambie de casa, termine la prepa y ahora me preparo para entrar a la uni, son demasiadas cosas que me han pasado desde la última actualización que les juro que podría escribir otro fic xD, en fin también me avente todo el dorama da Full House, al igual que el fic que a mi punto de vista esta genial, y como le decía a la autora de este, su fic lo puedo comparar con el de Sailor Moon Dreams, el cual desafortunadamente esta inconcluso, pero espero que algún día tenga el final que se merece. Ahora si aquí les dejo el cap 21, con el cual doy por concluida la primera parte de este fic, que para mí es muy especial por ser el primero que publico y con el cual me presento ante toda esta linda comunidad que es fanfiction espero que sea de su agrado^^**

**Capitulo 21**

"**Identidad"**

- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Darien? – le preguntaba Azura al ver que el rostro de Darien se veía algo raro, como si algo le atormentara a tal grado que ella misma pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía – Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

- Es que hay algo que debes saber… verás…

- Lo sé…- respondía al darse cuenta cual era la pena que le aquejaba a Darien – la última vez que se supone que nos veríamos, Dama fue la que asistió en mi lugar, y cuando regresó me dijo algo que tal vez no sea cierto pero… ella… - titubeaba por el simple hecho de que tenía que encarar a Darien por el hecho de que este tal vez le había engañado – ella me dijo que cuando llegó a tu departamento te encontró con alguien más, que la besabas y yo me imagine que… me imagine que la persona que estaba ahí era Serena, ella era la persona a quien tu… besabas… - decía un poco triste por el hecho de sentirse tonta por reprocharle algo que a lo mejor era inevitable ya que como ella sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ambos hacia que ella no valiera la pena ante Serena –

- Si, así es pero…

- descuida, al final de cuentas ella tenía razón… tenía razón en muchas cosas… - decía Azura mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al lugar en donde estaba Ilithya –

- ¡No Azura! – Decía con orden en su voz – Esto no está bien, ¿sabes porque? Por el simple hecho de que las cosas no eran así, además hay algo que debes saber, es más te lo diré de una vez, o de lo contrario jamás podré encontrar mi felicidad…

- ¿Tu felicidad? – respondía Azura mientras se daba la media vuelta para ver de frente a Darien – ¿Eso es lo que has estado buscando todo este tiempo? ¿De eso es lo que se trata todo? – respondía molesta por el motivo de que ya no quería saber nada más que estuviese relacionado con Darien y aquella chica –

- Espera, lo que yo quise decir es que…

- ¡no! ¡Ya no quiero escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que dices o de lo que vas a decir, ya no quiero escucharte hablando de la forma en que puedes encontrar tu maldita felicidad! Eso ya no es de mi incumbencia, además, como ya te había dicho, eso no es lo que importa en este momento, hay personas que corren peligro y lo único que tú haces es hablar de tu felicidad… anda, vámonos, debemos de ayudar a las chicas…

- ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Decía temerosamente Darien – ¡Vamos cásate conmigo!

- ¿Qué… que es lo que dices? ¡No salgas con estas tonterías y menos en este momento! – Respondía Azura nerviosa al ver que el semblante de Darien era serio y tal parecía que lo que decía era absolutamente cierto –

- No son tonterías, es lo que quiero, quiero que aceptes casarte conmigo, que aceptes formar una familia a mi lado, que después de que todo esto pase, tu y yo nos vayamos de esta ciudad, o del país si es posible, que nos vayamos en busca de nuestra felicidad… y si dices que no nos conocemos lo suficiente, te diré que eso no importa ya que no sirve de nada conocer a una persona, eso lo sé por experiencia, pero también puedo argumentar que tu y yo somos parecidos, pues lo único que queremos es ser felices y por último, no acepto un no como respuesta…. – le decía Darien mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón una cajita negra en la cual estaba el lindo anillo con un pequeño diamante circular con grecas en todo en contorno de este – ¿Qué me dices?

- yo… – se quedaba anonadada por lo que había escuchado –

- ¡Hasta que los encuentro! Veo que ya se reconciliaron, pero dejemos romanticismos para después, ahora debemos acabar con Dama, de Agatha no debemos preocuparnos, ahora vamos… – intervenía Ilithya –

- ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esto para otra ocasión? – decía Azura con un rostro totalmente distinto al que tenía antes de la declaración de Darien –

- está bien Azura, en otra ocasión escucharé tu respuesta… solo espero que nada más se meta en esto… - decía Darien mientras corría al lado de Azura –

_De regreso al salón principal…_

_A pesar de que la pelea era en desventaja, las sailors sabían a la perfección que no debían darse por vencidas, de repente un enorme estruendo hizo que todos pararan ya que la persona que había irrumpido tan abruptamente en el salón era nada más y nada menos que Galaxia…_

- ¡Detengan esta batalla! – ordenaba esta a todos los que estaban peleando –

- ¿Cuál es el motivo? – Replicaba Saturn al ver de nueva cuenta a su rival – Si quieres que solo peleemos tú y yo ¡adelante! – dijo mientras desenvainaba su hoz –

- Con mucho gusto lo haría pero… ¡Agatha ha muerto! Además Ilithya, Marina y Azura han escapado de aquí, así que ¡que esperan para salir a buscarlas! ¡Vamos encuéntrenlas! – gritaba Galaxia mientras todos sus sirvientes salían en busca de las prófugas – Bien, ahora nos hemos quedado solamente ustedes y yo, como los viejos tiempos – decía riendo maquiavélicamente – ahora les voy a ser clara en todo esto: será mejor que se vayan, - decía cambiando drásticamente su forma de actuar al igual que el tono de su voz – deben irse, ahora solo esperen lo peor, prepárense, arreglen todo aquello que sea causa de que pierdan la batalla que se avecina… porque puedo asegurarles que todo se ha salido de control y lo único que les resta es esperar el golpe…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con todo eso? – preguntaba Mars –

- ya se los dije, ahora lo único que tienen que hacer es irse… ¡váyanse! Yo hare lo que me pueda ya que tengo que hacer algunas cosas más…

- ¡alto ahí! – Gritaba Azura – ¡Deja que se vayan! Si es a mí a quien quieres, ¡aquí estoy!

- ¡Eso me parece estupendo! – hablaba otra chica que aparecía en el gran salón, la cual al parecer estaba muy herida, pero lo cual no le impidió que atacara a todos los que estaban ahí presentes – ¿pensaron que sería demasiado fácil acabar conmigo?

- Pero si yo… - decía Ilithya sorprendida al ver que Agatha no estaba muerta –

- ¡Ahora si mis queridos guerreros de la Luna, su hora de morir ha llegado! – decia mientras concentraba una enorme esfera de energia entre sus manos –

- ¡deben salir de aquí! – les gritaba Azura a las demas sailors – ¡salgan ahora! Yo puedo contra ella… - insistia esta – estaré bien…

- puede que ella tenga razon, ¡vamos chicas! – les decia Mercury – ¡debemos irnos! – acto seguido ella junto con las demas sailor salieron sin darse cuenta de que Darien se quedo al lado de Azura –

_Todo sucedió tan rapido, el gran salon ahora estaba en completas ruinas, tal parecia que todo rastro de vida se habia esfumado tras la rapida salida de las scauts, las cuales veian de manera horrorizada la escena desde fuera, ya que desde dentro al parecer algunas personas habian logrado resistir con demasiada dificultad el ataque de Agatha, la cual yacia sobre un monton de escombros, respirando profundamente tratando de tener un poco mas de tiempo de vida, por otro lado se econtraban cuantro personas mas: Darien estaba inconsiente al lado de Azura, la cual despertaba lentamente y se sercioraba de que todos los que estaban ahí estuvieran bien, Galaxia se levantaba por si misma, Ilithya era asistida por esta, y de nueva cuenta Agatha intentaba atacar, pero Galaxia se acerco a ella, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y lo demas ya era historia, ni Azura ni Ilithya supieron como sucedió todo; al ver lo que habia ocurrido decidieron escapar, pero Azura se dio cuenta de que Darien se habia quedado y estaba herido, por tal motivo decidio intentar levantarlo…_

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – decia una chica castaña la cual ayudaba a Azura y a Ilithya –

- ¡Pense que nunca llegarias! – exclamaba Galaxia – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Todo se estaba saliendo de control!

- Descuida, ya estoy aquí… ya todo va a estar bien…

- Espera Kakyuu… ¡No me digas que estas del lado de ella! – preguntaba Ilithya asustada –

- No tonta… - intervenia Galaxia – hay una simple razon por la que eh regresado, y sabes a que me refiero…

- entonces…. – indicaba Ilithya al comprender todo – Sabes…

- Si, se donde se encuentra Cosmos… ahora hazme un favor Ilithya, lleva a Darien a su casa y nos vemos en el departamento de Azura - le decia a Kakyuu –

- Esta bien… - una vez que dijo esto Ilithya desaparecio con Darien en brazos –

- Yo no se quien eres tu… - le decia Azura a Kakyuu – no te conozco o no te recuerdo

- ¡vámonos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer! – decía Galaxia –

_Tiempo después…_

- ¿Galaxia? ¿Ilithya? ¿Dónde demonios se metieron? – se preguntaba a si misma Marina, la cual después de todo no había sido golpeada por Galaxia –

- ¿Acaso te dejaron sola? – Decía una chica que estaba sentada junto al cuerpo de Agatha y que sostenía entre sus manos una cajita – o puede ser que hayan acabado con ellas… pero descuida, ¡tú las seguirás a donde ellas están! – decía mientras tomaba en sus manos un cristal y concentraba una esfera de energía y la dirigía hacia Marina causándole una muerte rápida e inesperada – como me hubiera gustado ser yo quien le diera muerte a tu apreciada hermana, pero desafortunadamente ella pudo escapar, claro no será por mucho tiempo, hallare una forma de acabar con ella y borrar todo rastro que deje en la faz de la tierra y en su corazón… al final de cuentas, el fin justifica los medios – decía mientras sacaba de aquella cajita un bello anillo de compromiso –

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntaba un hombre que salía de la puerta principal del gran salón – ¡Vamos contesta!

_En algún lugar de la ciudad…_

- ¿me van a decir que es lo que ocurre aquí? – Preguntaba Azura mientras veía las luces de la ciudad – ¿Qué es todo este embrollo en el que estoy?

- antes que nada déjame presentarme; yo soy la princesa Kakyuu, digamos que soy la mano derecha del guardián del cosmos, que a su vez protege al Seed y al corazón de este, o en su caso, de esta… - le decía amablemente –

- Sigo sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que dices…

- Ella quiere decir que es mi mano derecha Azura… - intervenía Ilithya, la cual aparecía junto a Kakyuu – juntas protegemos algo demasiado importante para el equilibrio del universo… protegemos a Cosmos…

- Espera… ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que algo tengo que ver en todo esto? – Decía Azura mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos – Mi cabeza… me duele… es como si un recuerdo… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que cayó inconsciente en el suelo –

**FLASHBACK**

_La batalla era de lo mas impetuosa, a pesar de que ambas partes estaba totalmente cansadas al extremo, no podían ceder en lo más mínimo, ya que si lo hacían seria el acabose para el fin por el que peleaba, por tal motivo ninguna de las dos chicas que se enfrentaban daba tregua al cansancio…_

_- ¿Cansada Azura? – decía una chica con traje de sailor en color lila y con su pelo del mismo color –_

_- Eso nunca Cosmos… y ¿qué tal tu? Eres tan débil que se te nota el cansancio…_

_- Eso es lo que quisieras… pero eh aprendido de alguien que jamás nos debemos dar por vencidos… - decía la chica mientras atacaba con su espada –_

_- Seguramente es una sabandija como tú… - respondía Azura –_

_- No… ella es una de las sailor mas fuertes de todo el universo, gracias a ella pude derrotar a tu preciado Chaos… fue gracias a ella que recuperé la confianza en mí, por ella existe la luz de la esperanza… tal vez algún día llegues a conocerla… su nombre es Sailor Moon…_

_- Tal vez haya acabado con Chaos, pero ¿sabes? no me importa en lo absoluto quien es esa tal Sailor Moon, ¡lo único que quiero es que me des tu maldito Loto de plata! – decía atacando con mucha furia –_

_Todo había sucedido rápidamente, en el suelo yacía una espada… a pesar de haber luchado con toda sus fuerzas una de ellas se encontraba tirada y herida gravemente en el suelo… Azura solo se limitaba a observar los últimos suspiros de Cosmos, la cual estaba totalmente resignada, ya no tenía absolutamente nada a su favor, ahora todo estaba perdido…_

_- Creo que has perdido Cosmos… - decía triunfadoramente Azura – Lo único que tienes que hacer es entregarme el Loto… si me lo das, te dejaré que vivas, para que así siempre recuerdes quien fue la que te derrotó… Vamos entrégalo… - decía mientras le quitaba el Loto a Cosmos –_

_- todavía tengo algo por hacer… - acto seguido con demasiada dificultad se levantó y concentró una pequeña esfera de energía que emanaba de su pecho y la lanzó hacia Azura, la cual no esperaba ese ataque –- ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste? – Le reprochaba Azura que estaba tirada en el suelo igual o más herida – ¡Vamos dime que es lo que me hiciste!_

_- Intenté matarte… pero tal parece que no funcionó… solo te dejé gravemente herida -le decía resignada Cosmos– Descuida, tengo una opción más… - decía mientras de nueva cuenta concentraba una esfera en una de sus manos, para después volver a arrojarla hacia Azura –_

_- ¡No!... Já, fallaste… - le decía Azura a Cosmos al ver que no le había hecho nada – Espera… ¿por qué tu?... – reprochaba Azura al ver que se veía a sí misma–_

_- Hemos cambiado de cuerpo… - decía con cierta dificultad Cosmos – ahora tu eres Cosmos y yo soy tu… - hablaba mientras jugaba entre sus manos el Loto – suerte… recuerda que ahora a la que buscarán para matar serás tú… - acto seguido se dio la media vuelta para irse, a pesar de que caminaba con cierta dificultad – Ah, y cuidaré muy bien del Loto…_

_- Estás loca si piensas que te irás así como así… esta es mí despedida…_

_Semanas después…_

_- ¿Crees que despierte alguna día? – preguntaba preocupada Marina –_

_- Ojalá y sí… - decía Ilithya –_

_- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo y sin salir tan mal como ella… - decía mordazmente Olimpia –_

_- ¡No digas tonterías Olimpia! – dijo Ilithya –_

_- Callen las dos… mira, la bella durmiente ya va a despertar… Hola Azura…_

_- Que… ¿Qué es lo que me sucedió? – decía confundida la chica –_

_- Eres demasiado afortunada… mira que sobrevivir a una lucha contra Cosmos, eso sí es una hazaña… - decía Marina –_

_- Marina tiene razón, además de que por fin acabaste con ella y lo mejor es que nos trajiste su preciado Loto… - decía triunfadoramente Agatha –_

_- ¿Loto? ¿Cosmos? No… no se dé que me hablan, no recuerdo absolutamente nada…_

_- ¡Qué raro el color de tu pelo cambió! Ahora es rojo… - le decía Ilithya sorprendida –_

_- sigo sin recordar nada… tengo algo vano, es como si fuera una batalla y en ella algo pasó y… y ya no recuerdo más… - decía confundida Azura –_

_- Descuida Azura, es mejor que todo eso se quede donde no lo recuerdes, ahora lo único que queda es reunir más energía para así traer de nueva cuenta a nuestro querido Chaos… - le decía Agatha –_

_- Que raro, me siento demasiado rara, es como si este cuerpo no fuera mío… - pensó Azura –_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_De regreso al gran salón…_

- Entonces podríamos decir que tu poder se puede comparar con el mismísimo Loto de plata, ¿cierto? – decía un hombre alto, delgado, vestido elegantemente con un smoking en color hueso, sus ojos eran de color verde, su cabello era largo y de color negro, llegándole un poco mas por debajo de sus orejas – Es una buena oferta, además ahora yo no podré solo, no tengo la suficiente energía, eh perdido a mi preciada hermana por culpa de esas malditas traidoras que osaron rebelarse contra mí, pero sigo sin entender, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que me ofreces tu ayuda?

- Eso es fácil… - respondía la chica furiosa mientras sostenía en sus manos un anillo – por su culpa yo perdí lo más preciado que eh tenido en mi vida, el amor de un hombre…

- Vaya, así que es eso, no cabe duda, las penas amorosas convierten a la gente en monstruos de tristeza, pero en tu caso han creado un monstruo de odio y cólera, pero si ese es tu deseo, te daré el poder que tu quieres, solo te pido que seas mi sirviente… - decía este mientras le extendía la mano para cerrar el trato – ¿Qué dices?

- acepto – respondía estrechando la mano de este – Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Yo soy Gerard, ahora solo acepta este precioso regalo que te doy como símbolo de que desde hoy trabajaras para mí, me servirás hasta el final, hasta tu último suspiro, hasta que toda la sangre que en ti se encuentra se haya evaporado por completo, hasta ese día serás mía… - decía mientras se acercaba a ella y le ponía un collar con un dije en forma de corazón de color negro, acto seguido la tomó por la cintura y después la besó en los labios envolviéndola en un halo de luz obscura, causando que esta recibiera el poder que había pedido y que su apariencia cambiara, no físicamente pero si dentro de ella, de sus sentimientos: su mirada ahora era fría, sus ojos estaban vacios, no mostraban ningún sentimiento parecía que estaba muerta pues su piel estaba helada – ¿sientes el poder correr por tus venas?

- si… ahora nada ni nadie podrá alejarme de ti, ahora mi poder es inigualable… - decía la chica mientras miraba fijamente el dije que este le había puesto, el cual parecía que sería la fuente de su poder –

_Un día después…_

_Darien despertaba muy asustado pues el ultimo recuerdo que tenía era el de Agatha atacándolos y ahora se encontraba recostado en su habitación, sin la más mínima idea de cómo es que había llegado a ahí, en su mente solo estaba Azura, solo pensaba en ella, solo podía recordarla ya que ahora se daba cuenta de que en verdad sentía algo realmente fuerte hacia ella, desafortunadamente ahora no sabía su paradero, no sabía qué era lo que tal vez le había ocurrido, miles de ideas burdas pasaban por su mente, pero ninguna de ellas pudo resolver la duda que tenia sobre el paradero de Azura._

_En cuanto a Azura, ella seguía durmiendo ya que debido a lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior solo se limito a descansar, pero los rayos del sol lograron despertarla y con ello sacar de la penumbra todo lo que hasta ese momento no recordaba…_

- ¡Ilithya! – decía mientras se levantaba abruptamente de la cama – ¡Ilithya!

- ¡que pasa! ¿Por qué tanto grito? – Decía esta mientras entraba a la habitación – ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Dónde está Kakyuu? – le decía con un semblante en el rostro totalmente distinto al de la noche anterior, logrando que Ilithya tuviera la certeza de que algo bueno había ocurrido con Azura –

- Eso quiere decir que…

- Así es Ilithya… - intervenía Galaxia – ella está regresando…

_En el muelle de la cd. De Tokio…_

_Una chica rubia divisaba con demasiado dolor como el sol brillaba majestuosamente, podía notarse que la chica estaba llorando porque sus ojos estaban sumamente rojos, se veía que su corazón estaba sufriendo demasiado, parecía que su vida ya no tenía sentido, de pronto bajo la mirada y la fijo en un dije que sostenía en sus manos para después poner junto a este lo que al parecer era un anillo de compromiso, al parecer lo apreciaba pues lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza, de pronto, un chico de cabellos negros y atados a una cola de caballo se acerco a ella, al parecer la conocía, así que lentamente se acerco, la tomo por el hombro en señal de apoyo, pero esta se hizo a un lado en señal de desaprobación, como si no quisiera la lástima que este individuo le hacía sentir…_

- ¿Estás bien?

- sí, ahora lárgate, quiero estar sola, no necesito de nadie y menos de la persona por la que ahora estoy sufriendo a morir, largo… - decía con desprecio en su voz – ¡que no escuchaste que te largaras! – le miraba fijamente haciendo notar que sufría demasiado –

- Necesitas compañía, deja que yo lo haga, después de todo, somos amigos, ¿no?

- Te equivocas… - respondía la chica al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para después ponerse el dije y cambiar por completo sus facciones ya que se habían borrado por completo los rastros que el llanto pudiese haber dejado en ella – Ya te dije, ahora por favor, lárgate, vete lejos, donde yo no te vuelva a ver, anda desaparécete… después de todo jamás, escúchame bien, jamás lograras que yo llegue a sentir algo como lo que siento por Darien… ¿entendiste?

- ¿sabes que no hay necesidad de que digas esas cosas? Yo estoy contigo porque te quiero como una buena amiga, solo por eso, pero si quieres que te deje sola, está bien, recuerda que todo en esta vida se paga, así que debes tener cuidado en lo que sea que estés metida, puede que por ese error que cometas de nueva cuenta pierdas ahora para siempre a la persona a quien según tu amas con todo tu ser… – una vez que dijo esto se dio la media vuelta y se retiro –

- Já… ahora tengo las cartas a mi favor, todo me favorece… todo… - dicho esto desapareció –

_Ahora nadie, absolutamente nadie podía imaginarse la magnitud de lo que ocurriría, por una parte estaban demasiado cerca de encontrar a Cosmos, pero no contaban que alguien cambiaria su vida por una simple razón, el amor, el cual a pesar de ser lo más hermoso que un individuo pudiese experimentar sin duda alguna era el motor más poderoso para crear la peor forma de expresarlo. Nadie se imaginaba que debido a esto la persona que alguna vez llevo dentro de sí la luz de la esperanza ahora fuera capaz de albergar a la contraparte por la que había luchado para desaparecer, logrando con esto solo una cosa: despertar el lado más ruin, perverso, maldito y obscuro de un guerrero; logro despertar EL LADO OBSCURO DE SAILOR MOON. _

_====FIN====_

**Bueno, tuve que editar de nueva cuenta este ultimo cap para hacerles saber que la segunda parte de este fic ya está publicada, el la encontraran con el nombre de "El angel destructor y el corazón de la Via Lactea" ya que por cuestiones de espacio no le puse el titulo que debería llevar, en fin, espero que cuando lean esto se vayan rápidamente a leer la segunda parte, ya que se pondrá buena; también les recomiendo mis otros dos fics: "Vendetta" y "Cuando el amor mata" estas apenas comienzan. Sin mas me despido de ustedes.**

**Atte. M. Chiba **

**ILGR&BR **


End file.
